Ethan Church
by Sarai GN
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cuando Bella acepta la oferta para escribir la biografía de un autor profundamente aislado, el viejo moribundo al que es presentada y el joven demasiado perfecto que conoce mientras está ahí, la convencen de que se está perdiendo algunas partes muy importantes de la historia.
1. Las cartas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de dryler, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Las Cartas**

 **Summary completo:** Después de recibir una invitación para escribir la biografía del autor profundamente aislado, Ethan Church, Bella desarrolla una reticente obsesión con sus novelas y, por extensión, con él. Cuando ella acepta su oferta, el anciano moribundo al que es presentada y el joven demasiado perfecto con el que se encuentra en la propiedad casi vacía, la tienen convencida de que faltan algunas partes muy importantes de la historia.

…

Nunca he entendido el temor a la muerte de las personas. Es algo que debe evitarse, sin duda, pero apenas y va a doler. La muerte es normal, natural e inevitable. Así que ya no vas a estar vivo, no es como si vaya a importar; estarás muerto.

No es la muerte la que debe ser temida, es el estar muriendo. Estar muriendo es doloroso, y estar esperando. Las cantidades varían cada vez, pero realmente no hay tal cosa como una buena combinación, a menos que no tengas ninguna. He visto a gente muriendo, un amigo mío, cuando yo era demasiado joven para entender lo que realmente significaba la muerte, y más tarde, mis dos abuelas viudas.

No me importa leer sobre la muerte, pero no me gusta leer acerca de estar muriendo. Es por eso que rechacé la oportunidad de traducir sus libros cuando la editorial para la que trabajo dio a conocer un nuevo conjunto de ediciones hace dos años.

Para que traduzca adecuadamente un libro tengo que _realmente_ leerlo, entenderlo por completo. Tengo que ser capaz de trasladar todos los matices enterrados en las palabras. Nunca he leído una novela de Ethan Church, y no planeo hacerlo.

Todos sus personajes están muriendo; emocional, mental, y en algunas ocasiones físicamente. Los libros son acerca de la vida, pero es una sangrienta, sombría y brutal versión de la vida que se escapa lentamente, mientras los personajes se pierden a sí mismos. Nadie obtiene lo que quiere, a menos que sea una clase de farsa retorcida de lo que deseaban. Todo el mundo tiene un monstruo dentro de ellos, y nadie puede mantenerlo bajo control siempre.

Como ya he dicho, nunca he leído ninguna de sus obras, pero todo el mundo lo ha hecho. Él debería pedírselo a uno de ellos.

Echo un vistazo a la carta que descansa en mi mesa de la cocina, echando una ojeada a las fluidas palabras escritas en tinta oscura que ya he leído una docena de veces, por lo menos.

 ** _Estimada señorita Isabella Swan,_**

 ** _Teniendo en cuenta que trabaja para la empresa que publica mis libros, voy a asumir que usted está familiarizada, al menos en cierta medida, con mi nombre. Por lo tanto, voy a omitir mi autopresentación, y pasar al asunto que nos ocupa._**

 ** _He desarrollado un interés en contar la historia que las personas parecen más ansiosas de escuchar, la de mi propia vida. Con este fin, deseo encargarle a usted escribir mi biografía._**

 ** _Voy a tener que pedirle que se venga a quedar a mi casa, para que pueda contar mi historia en persona. Usted, por supuesto, será compensada por su tiempo y energía, pero eso puede ser discutido más adelante._**

 ** _Como puede usted saber, no soy exactamente conocido por estar dispuesto a dar información personal. Entiendo que eso puede causarle cuestionar la validez de lo que le diré, pero le doy mi palabra, mi promesa, que todo lo que diga será verdad. Tengo la intención de contar mi historia real, durante el tiempo que esté dispuesta a escuchar._**

 ** _Sinceramente,_**

 ** _Ethan Church_**

En muchos sentidos todavía estoy tan sorprendida ahora como la primera vez que la leí. No puedo pensar en una sola razón por la que me lo pediría a mí, o por qué iba a ser incluso consciente de mí.

Sea cual sea su razonamiento, no estoy en absoluto cualificada. Aparte de mi completa falta de experiencia con sus novelas, no soy biógrafa, o escritora, o incluso periodista. Soy traductora. No creo. Tomo las historias de otra gente, las separo palabra por palabra, y vuelvo a montarlo en otro idioma. A menos que él tenga la intención de dictarme su biografía, y que yo la pase en francés, o italiano, no veo una razón por la cual involucrarme. Una parte de mí quiere, sin embargo. Es una parte muy pequeña, claramente irracional, pero es lo suficientemente grande como para que sienta que sí quiero, casi con desesperación.

Mentalmente empujo esa parte a un lado, mientras saco algo de papel para una respuesta.

 ** _Estimado Sr. Ethan Church,_**

 ** _No puedo sino pensar que un malentendido ha tenido lugar. No soy una autora, ni estoy en cualquier otra profesión que me cualifique para escribir su biografía. Estaría más que feliz de darle los nombres de algunas personas a quienes les encantaría ayudarle. Dada su popularidad, dudo que sea difícil para usted encontrar a alguien que esté interesado, así como cualificado. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes con su intento._**

 ** _Los mejores deseos,_**

 ** _Isabella Swan_**

Lo dejo en un sobre con la dirección en la mesita junto a la puerta, listo para ser enviado con mis pagos de facturas en mi camino al trabajo mañana por la mañana. Después de eso, hago todo lo posible para sacar todo el asunto de mi cabeza.

…

El olor me golpea tan pronto como empujo la puerta; mohosos libros viejos en una mohosa tienda antigua. Me encanta este olor. Me encanta esta tienda. Todos los sábados por la mañana vengo aquí para hojear los estantes aparentemente sin fin. Romances, misterios, biografías, guías de naturaleza completas, con estampas de flores, insectos y animales. Todos me llaman la atención de alguna manera, lo suficiente para hojear sin rumbo a través de las páginas de todos modos.

Henry, el anciano dueño de la tienda, mira hacia arriba cuando la campana sobre la puerta suena, y me da una sonrisa amistosa.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Buenos días. —Sonrío antes de hacer mi camino hacia el pasillo más lejano.

Estoy centrada en la sensación de mis dedos deslizándose sobre la fila de lomos desiguales de los libros, prestando poca atención a los títulos por los cuales pasan mis ojos, cuando de repente dejo de moverme sin ningún pensamiento consciente de hacerlo. Mis dedos se han detenido en un lomo de color azul oscuro con la escritura de plata en la que se lee _La decoloración de la luna_ , y luego en letra más pequeña, pero idéntica más abajo, dice _Ethan Church_. Mis dedos se mueven nerviosamente contra el encuadernado, luchando contra el impulso de sacarlo de la estantería.

Ese impulso irracional que tenía de aceptar su oferta vuelve a la vida de nuevo en mi pecho, pero esta vez quiere mirar este libro, su libro. Prácticamente vibra con la necesidad de mirar las palabras impresas a través de sus páginas.

—No puede hacer daño mirar —murmuro para mí misma, tratando de descartar la creciente sensación en mi pecho mientras lo saco de la repisa. Es sólo un libro.

Pero no es _sólo_ un libro. Llega dentro de mí con la primera frase, dejando algo grande y pesado en mi pecho que se presiona en contra de mis pulmones, haciendo que mi corazón se sienta apretado. No me gusta esto. Quiero cerrar la tapa sobre este sentimiento, sobre estas palabras. Quiero hacer que se detenga, pero esta cosa en mi pecho está pulsando y torciéndose, muy viva. No puedo parar. No puedo ni pensar en parar, porque una parte de mí está en el libro, al igual que una parte del libro está en mí.

Leo toda la cosa sentada en la alfombra sucia del pasillo de la librería. Los bordes de los estantes y libros se clavan en mi espalda, pero apenas lo noto. Cuando termino, me quedo en silencio en la última página, mientras que esta _cosa_ en mi pecho pierde sustancia. Ya no tiene una forma; se arremolina de manera fluida en mi caja torácica. Disminuye, se dispersa a través de mi cuerpo, pero no desaparece completamente. Hay como un zumbido que queda.

Hojeo las últimas páginas complementarias y cierro la contratapa. No hay imagen, no hay un breve resumen sobre la vida de la persona que me ha hecho esto. Ethan Church es sólo palabras sin rostro, pero no tiene que serlo.

Mi mente trae la imagen de su carta, con su aguda y medida letra, pidiéndome que me reúna con él y escuche su historia. Niego con la cabeza para disipar la imagen y rígidamente me pongo de pie. No tengo ningún derecho a jugar a ser una biógrafa.

Mis ojos se mueven al espacio en el estante donde el libro en mi mano pertenece. Mi mano vuelve a subir al estante, y antes incluso de que pueda pensar en ello, estoy sacando más libros. Termino con cinco, todos con _Ethan Church_ escrito en los lomos. Agarro mi mochila y voy hacia el frente de la tienda antes de que pueda pensar demasiado en esto.

Los dejo caer en el mostrador, y me congelo cuando miro por la ventana. Las luces de la calle se han encendido, proyectando círculos de luz amarilla en la calle oscura.

—Pensé que iba a tener que ir a buscarte. —Henry se ríe, jalando los libros a través del mostrador hacia él.

—Lo siento —murmuro, aunque dudo que sea audible.

—Fan de Ethan Church, ¿eh?

—No. —Creo que lo odio. Nadie debería ser capaz de llegar tan profundo dentro de alguien así sin dar algo de sí mismo a cambio.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

—No lo sé. —Es terriblemente cierto. No sé cómo me siento. No sé lo que estoy haciendo. No sé lo que ha pasado. Siento que estoy perdiendo el control de mí misma.

Mi estómago gruñe y me doy cuenta que estoy muerta de hambre y mi garganta está áspera y seca.

—Estoy a punto de cerrar por la noche. ¿Por qué no vienes a Betty's conmigo? —pregunta con preocupación. Asiento con la cabeza. Me entrega mi cambio, toma su abrigo del perchero y lo sigo afuera. Hacemos una línea recta hacia el restaurante cruzando la calle. Después de ordenar, no digo una palabra en toda la noche.

…

Me levanto aturdida. Estoy ligeramente con náusea a causa del exceso de sueño, y la luz que entra por la ventana de mi dormitorio está cayendo justo en mis ojos. Son las 2:04 p. m. No podía conciliar el sueño anoche. La pila de libros sobre la mesa de la cocina estaba prácticamente rogándome que los lea. Hay muescas rojas en forma de media luna en las palmas de mis manos por contenerlas en puños para evitar así levantarme.

No debería haber comprado esos libros. Debería haberlos dejado en la tienda, en el restaurante, en la calle, en cualquier lugar, pero no aquí. Ahora quiero leerlos. No, ahora _necesito_ leerlos. Siento como que me estoy volviendo loca, como si mi mente no fuera mía. Los libros no pueden hacerte esto. Es ridículo. Tal vez estoy trabajando demasiado. Tal vez no estoy durmiendo lo suficiente. Tal vez necesito unas vacaciones.

Me recuesto de lado, de espaldas a la ventana, y aprieto más la ropa de cama alrededor de mí. Si me quedo aquí, no puedo leerlos, pero no me puedo quedar aquí para siempre. Eso no significa que no pueda probar, sin embargo. Voy a la deriva en un sueño profundo, sin sueños, en cuestión de minutos.

En algún momento las náuseas deben haberse transformado en hambre, porque me despierto muerta de hambre, sed, y realmente necesito orinar. Tengo que levantarme.

Echando hacia atrás las sábanas, miro el reloj. Son las 6:23 p. m. ¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa?

Entro en la cocina, luchando conmigo misma para no mirar a la mesa, a los libros. Voy a hacer algo de comer, comer en el balcón, lavar la pequeña pila de platos que se han acumulado al lado del lavabo, y luego llamar a mi madre.

Pongo la tetera y saco las cosas para hacer un sándwich, pero una mirada por la ventana me dice que el balcón está descartado. Está lloviendo a cántaros... en Phoenix. Es un día extraño por todas partes, supongo.

Entonces voy a sentarme en la sala de estar, no es gran cosa. Estoy apoyada en el mostrador, esperando a que el agua hierva, y la tostadora saque el pan, pero mi mente está ocupada en otra cosa.

¿Conoces ese sentimiento que tienes, la sensación de que alguien te está mirando? La nuca te hormiguea y casi puedes sentir su mirada clavada en la espalda. Eso es lo que estoy sintiendo, excepto que viene de los libros. Es como que me están mirando, en silencio a la espera de algo que ambos sabemos que es inevitable. Fantástico, estoy siendo acosada por los libros. Realmente estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Debería ir a alguna parte, alejarme de aquí por un tiempo, pero no puedo por mi vida pensar en un lugar a dónde ir.

…

Hay una luz de color rosado opaco que se cuela a través de las paredes blancas de mi sala de estar. El amanecer. Hojeo las últimas páginas complementarias y cierro la contratapa. Éste no tiene una imagen o una biografía tampoco. Miro alrededor de la habitación, tratando de orientarme. Es lunes, estoy segura de ello. Tengo que trabajar hoy.

Suspiro cuando tomo mi plato con el sándwich a medio comer, y la taza de té frío, y los llevo a la cocina.

—Voy a tener que reportarme enferma —digo en tono acusador, mirando a la pila de libros. Necesito dormir, y comer, y muy posiblemente ayuda profesional. Pongo el libro en mi mano en una nueva pila, junto con el que leí en la librería. He leído dos de cinco, y el segundo tuvo el mismo efecto en mí como el primero, pero no se desvaneció de la misma manera al final. Hay una ligera sensación de hormigueo, una presencia casi física en mi pecho. En esta ocasión dejó un poco más de esa energía viva detrás.

¿Este sentimiento va a hacerse más fuerte cada vez? Tengo tres más aquí, pero ¿cuántos están ahí fuera en total? Decenas, creo. ¿Cuánto más fuerte puede volverse esta sensación? ¿Desaparecerá si me reúno con él? Niego con la cabeza. No tengo nada que hacer escribiendo; eso no es lo que hago.

Me como el resto del sándwich, y hago una llamada rápida al trabajo, antes de meterme en la cama. Necesito una ducha, pero por el momento realmente no me importa.

A pesar de esta cosa que gira alrededor de mi pecho, me quedo dormida rápidamente. Claramente, volverse loco es agotador.

…

Ni siquiera trato de luchar contra eso cuando me despierto en algún momento alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, aunque sí como antes de empezar el tercer libro.

El cuarto lo termino el mediodía del martes. Dije en el trabajo que tengo gripe, pero esto es mucho peor. Duermo demasiado, como muy poco, y me parece que no puedo concentrarme en nada, más que en esos malditos libros. Me atraen, hacen que los lea, y luego me dejan sintiéndome... perseguida. Cualquier cosa que esto en mi pecho sea, se ha vuelto más fuerte, más presente con cada libro.

Tomo un baño caliente, y es como una tortura, tratando de obligarme a quedarme allí y no pensar en esos libros y el hombre sin rostro que los crea. Soy en extremo un fracaso.

¿Los escribe a mano en esa escritura clara suya? Palabras de tinta negra sobre papel blanco grueso, puro.

Cierro los ojos y me hundo más en el agua, tratando de hacer una lista de las cosas que tengo que hacer durante la semana. Puedo ver la lista en mi cabeza, pero todo está escrito en su letra cursiva. De repente la imagen cambia a la primera página del primer libro suyo que leí, escrito a mano.

Gimo y me deslizo hacia abajo hasta que mi cabeza está totalmente bajo el agua. Mi cabello se desliza alrededor de mi cara mientras niego con la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar a todas estas cosas insidiosas que han hecho su camino a mi cerebro.

Mi cabeza sube a la superficie por falta de aire. Por un segundo, todo lo que puedo pensar es en la necesidad de mi cuerpo por el aire, pero muy pronto la sensación en el pecho comienza a arrastrarse de nuevo en mi conciencia. Con un suspiro, saco el tapón de la bañera y salgo del agua que con rapidez se drena.

No puedo ser la única que reacciona de esta manera. Quizás esta intensa reacción es la razón por la cual sus libros son tan populares. Tal vez esto es normal. Tal vez haya una manera de deshacerse de eso.

Me visto rápidamente mientras mi ordenador enciende, sin molestarme siquiera en ponerme una toalla en el pelo que gotea antes de empezar mi investigación.

Varias horas después de estar buscando por varios sitios de fans, y he aprendido casi nada. Lo que he encontrado, es que hay muy poco que aprender.

Su primer libro fue publicado en 1938. Ha escrito cuarenta y ocho novelas. Nunca hace entrevistas. Nadie sabe cómo es, de dónde viene, qué edad tiene, o incluso en qué estado vive. Aparentemente nadie sabe nada, pero todo el mundo tiene una teoría.; un colectivo de escritores que utilizan un seudónimo, un asesino en serie en la cárcel, un hombre en protección de testigos de la mafia, o posiblemente un criminal en fuga.

Mucho de esto es un poco gracioso de alguna manera, demasiado apasionado y obsesivo, pero inofensivo. Parte de esto es un poco espeluznante, pero estoy caminando con una cosa no corpórea en el pecho después de leer un par de novelas, por lo que dudo mucho estar en condiciones de juzgar a nadie por el momento.

Escudriño entre cientos de comentarios y reacciones de fans. Todo el mundo habla de lo conmovedores que son, cómo se sienten personales, pero ni una sola persona describe algo como lo que he sentido. Por supuesto, no admitiría esta sensación ni aunque me pagaran, así que supongo que no es del todo concluyente que sea la única. Estoy empezando a pensar que podría serlo, sin embargo.

…

El quinto libro lo termino para el miércoles en la mañana. Me despierto en mi sofá por la noche. Mi cuello está en un ángulo extraño, incómodo, y el brazo debajo de mi torso se ha quedado dormido hace mucho tiempo. Me quedo acostada de todos modos, esperando que todo haya sido un sueño provocado por la incomodidad de mi cuerpo. La ilusión no dura mucho tiempo. Mis ojos caen en el antiguo libro verde en mi mesa de café, y mi cerebro deja de intentar decirme que la sensación en mi pecho está llegando desde el brazo debajo de mí presionado contra mi caja torácica, y sé que todo es real.

Me pongo a trabajar de inmediato en recoger los libros en una mochila vieja y meterlos todos en la parte posterior del estante más alto en mi armario del pasillo.

Voy a ir a trabajar mañana, y me voy a mantener alejada de todas las tiendas que contienen libros durante el futuro próximo. Esto, sea lo que sea, tiene que terminar.

…

El trabajo el jueves va mucho mejor de lo que pensaba; por supuesto que tenía expectativas excepcionalmente bajas. No me puedo concentrar tan bien como lo necesito, y esta cosa sigue en mi pecho, todavía está presente, pero estoy en el trabajo, de vuelta a mi horario normal, y eso es un comienzo.

Me siento muy confiada sobre hoy siendo un sólido primer paso de vuelta a la normalidad, hasta que llego a casa y encuentro un sobre grande en mi buzón de correo.

Está dirigido a mí en las mismas letras rígidas, al igual que el último sobre. Tiene la misma dirección de retorno también, un despacho de abogados en Chicago. Me espero hasta llegar al interior de mi apartamento para abrirlo, pero apenas lo consigo.

Al igual que la última vez, todo dentro del sobre está escrito por él. En la parte superior de la extraña variedad de papeles hay una hoja doblada de papel con una sola frase en el interior.

 ** _Le aseguro que no ha habido un malentendido._**

 ** _EC_**

Debajo de éste, hay un billete de avión para Seattle, y un cheque por tres mil dólares con "Extraños gastos de viaje" escrito en la línea de concepto, y un pequeño post it verde en la parte de atrás que dice "Aquí hace frío". ¿Cuánto cree que cuestan un par de suéteres y un abrigo? Tres mil dólares, al parecer. También hay un conjunto de papeles escritos a mano diciéndome lo que tengo que llevar, lo que tengo que hacer cuando aterrice, y pidiendo completo secreto en lo que se refiere a su ubicación.

Sé que debería estar enojada. Le dije que no estaba interesada, y básicamente me ignoró, pero todo lo que puedo pensar es: _Voy a Seattle el sábado._ Y la cosa en mi pecho hace una pequeña voltereta.

* * *

 **Y así empezamos nueva traducción, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Sarai.**


	2. Ethan Church

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de dryler, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Tomo otra respiración profunda, tratando de encontrar comodidad en el viciado y demasiado caliente aire dentro del coche. No ayuda. Necesito aire real. Necesito oxígeno, pero la lluvia cayendo sobre las ventanas tintadas hace que el aire fresco sea una imposibilidad. También significa que todo lo que puedo ver del mundo pasando fuera son las formas y sombras borrosas de los árboles por el lado de la carretera.

Las punzadas esporádicas en mi pecho sólo parecen aumentar mi ansiedad a medida que avanzamos.

Echo un vistazo brevemente a mi equipaje de mano que descansa sobre el asiento de al lado y contemplo sacar un libro para distraerme, pero sé que no hay realmente ningún punto. Había sido optimista cuando lo empaqué. Puse una variedad de novelas del estante _"para ser leído"_ en mi biblioteca, y por supuesto, un par de opciones de la pila de libros que vive en mi mesita de noche, los que puedo leer una y otra vez sin que pierdan su atractivo, los equivalentes literarios de una manta de seguridad. No fue hasta que llegué al aeropuerto que verdaderamente acepté el fracaso de llevarlos.

Allí, en el kiosco del aeropuerto, entre una pared de llaveros personalizados y un despliegue de vasos para chupitos con _Arizon_ a escrito a través de ellos en letras mayúsculas de color amarillo, en un anaquel giratorio de libros estaba _Los Últimos Días de Verano_ de _Ethan Church_ impreso a través de las nuevas cubiertas brillantes. No tuve oportunidad.

Empecé a leerlo mientras esperaba abordar mi vuelo, y llegué a estar tan absorta en él que casi pierdo mi avión. No sé con quién me senté o cómo es el interior del avión. Lo terminé antes de aterrizar, pero me dejó mentalmente agotada y completamente distraída por la pulsación de energía menguando poco a poco en mi pecho. Para el momento cuando me encontré con el conductor que había sido enviado, apenas podía responder adecuadamente a sus cumplidos corteses.

El conductor hace otro giro, y de repente el golpeteo previo de las pesadas gotitas de agua que caen en el techo da paso a ocasionales destellos de luz. Angulo mi cabeza para mirar a través de la ventana del asiento del pasajero vacío. Estamos en un camino de tierra relativamente seca apenas más ancho que el coche, flanqueado a ambos lados por filas impenetrables de árboles altos. Las copas de los árboles deben estar bloqueando la lluvia.

Con una repentina desesperación, abro la ventana junto a mí. El aire frío y húmedo se arremolina, despeinando el pelo contra mi cuello. Mis ojos se cierran mientras tomo una serie de respiraciones profundas. Huele a putrefacción, y tierra, y lluvia. Dejo que mi cabeza caiga hacia atrás contra el respaldo del asiento mientras la ansiedad se aleja hasta que es sólo una agitación suave en la boca del estómago.

En poco tiempo tengo que cerrar mi ventana, ya que estamos conduciendo debajo de la cubierta de los árboles juntos hacia una entrada antigua circular. El conductor dice algo acerca de tomar mis cosas de la parte de atrás antes de que salga a abrir mi puerta. Agarro mi equipaje de mano y corro rápidamente al porche cubierto. El auto se detiene a un lado de la casa, y estoy sola con mi latido del corazón irregular y mi pecho palpitante.

Hay una gran fuente de piedra en el centro de la entrada, una profunda base circular con tres niveles de tazón que se elevan desde la misma. Está casi completamente cubierto de enredaderas y musgo de color verde oscuro, y el agua de lluvia se desborda de un nivel a otro en hojas continuas. Está hermosamente deteriorado de la misma manera en que el imponente edificio de ladrillo rojo de tres pisos lo está. No está roto o abandonado, simplemente cubierto de la próspera y creciente vida verde.

Tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, preparándome, antes de llamar a la puerta. Se abre casi de inmediato para revelar a una pequeña mujer con el pelo de color gris claro, probablemente de unos setenta años. Ella sonríe ampliamente ante mi cara de sorpresa y dice:

—He oído el coche acercarse. Pensé que ibas a tratar de huir. —Su risa es cálida y contagiosa. Si no fuera por la cosa implacable en mi pecho, creo que me sentiría a gusto.

Ella se mueve a un lado y me hace un gesto para que entre al gran vestíbulo antes de tomar mi abrigo húmedo.

—Bienvenida a Ferndale, señorita Swan.

—Por favor, llámame Bella. —Su mano es sorprendentemente fuerte cuando la estrecho.

—Me puedes llamar Adelaide. El Sr. Church te está esperando en la sala matinal. —Caminamos por los pasillos de techo alto hacia una habitación en la parte trasera de la casa.

—Ven a la cocina cuando hayas terminado, y vamos a acomodarte —instruye en voz baja. Su mano toca brevemente mi hombro en un gesto reconfortante, y luego retrocede sus pasos por el pasillo.

Mi mano se extiende para agarrar el pomo de la puerta, pero una vez que mis dedos se envuelven alrededor de él, el miedo se propaga en mi estómago, atorándose en mi garganta. Me temo que si entro en esta habitación, y me encuentro cara a cara con este hombre, la cosa en mi pecho pulsará y crecerá hasta que no quede nada de mí. Me temo que voy a ser consumida. Absolutamente, irremediablemente consumida. Aun así quiero abrir la puerta.

Las bisagras chirrían un poco mientras empujo la puerta de la habitación. Me pregunto brevemente si dolerá perderme en este sentimiento, pero la idea es empujada a un lado tan pronto como doy un paso en el interior.

La aparición del hombre sentado en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación me detiene en seco. Su fragilidad es impactante. Tiene una piel pálida y delicada, el pelo ralo blanco, y su cuerpo encorvado queda eclipsado por el lujoso sofá y las almohadillas que lo rodean. Lógicamente sabía que no podía ser joven, pero el poder de sus palabras parece que me ha llevado a esperar, sin saberlo, por alguien con el poder físico de la juventud, a pesar de la racional imposibilidad.

—Tome asiento, ¿quiere? —dice con una sonrisa indulgente. Mis mejillas se sonrojan cuando me doy cuenta de que he estado mirando.

—Lo siento —murmuro en voz baja, acercándome a una silla frente a él. Tomo una respiración profunda mientras me siento y me pregunto por qué esta cosa en mi pecho se siente de la misma manera como lo hacía del otro lado de la puerta.

—No se preocupe por eso. Si hiciera un hábito el conocer gente, estoy seguro de que estaría acostumbrado a ello. ¿Supongo que no soy lo que esperaba?

—Oh... umm.

—No estoy ofendido. Usted tampoco es lo que estaba esperando, señorita Swan.

—¿Qué esperaba?

—Pensé que sería mayor.

—Me he saltado un par de grados.

—Bueno, esperaba que fuera inteligente. —Se ríe en voz baja, estirándose para recoger la taza y el plato en la mesa auxiliar. La porcelana blanca y azul hace un sonido de tintineo en sus manos temblorosas. A medida que levanta la taza hacia su cara, noto los parches de antiguas cicatrices de quemaduras en la parte posterior de sus manos expandiéndose dentro de los puños de la camisa.

—¿Está bien?

—Bueno... me estoy muriendo, pero fuera de eso estoy muy bien, gracias.

—¿Se está muriendo?

—Sí, sí, lo estoy. Por eso es que necesito que escriba este libro para mí.

—Pero ¿por qué ahora? No quiero sonar grosera, pero ¿por qué no antes, cuando podría haberlo hecho usted mismo?

—No tenía un final antes. No puedo soportar una historia sin final.

—¿Y el final es...?

—Mi muerte, por supuesto. No puedo muy bien terminar un libro cuando esté muerto, ¿cierto?

—Pero ¿por qué yo? De todos los autores por ahí que hubieran saltado ante esta oportunidad... ¿por qué pedírmelo a mí?

—Me he encontrado con sus traducciones. Hay unas pocas en la biblioteca, en realidad. Es muy fiel al texto, y eso es lo que quiero. Solo que resulta que en este caso _soy_ el texto.

—¿Quiere que... lo traduzca a palabras?

Él mira a un lado cuidadosamente, y luego se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Esto es muy inusual —comento con una risa incómoda.

—Y ni siquiera ha oído mi historia todavía. —Toma una respiración profunda y ronca y se inclina más atrás contra el sofá, descansando en silencio por un momento. Su mano derecha sigue temblando ligeramente, mientras que la izquierda se encuentra sin fuerzas en su regazo, moteada con cicatrices. Parece cansado ya, y apenas acabamos de empezar a hablar.

—Lo siento si esto suena condescendiente, pero... ¿está seguro de que está listo para esto?

—Oh, sí. Estoy mejor por las mañanas, que es cuando vamos a tener nuestras pequeñas sesiones. Algunos días tengo más energía que otros, así que sólo vamos a ir con la corriente. El resto del día es suyo para hacer lo que quiera. ¿Adelaide le ha dado ya un tour?

—No, pero creo que eso será lo siguiente.

Él asiente.

—Siéntase en libertad de explorar. Le recomiendo la biblioteca y los jardines, cuando no está lloviendo, por supuesto. ¿Le gusta la naturaleza? Espero que sí, ya que eso es realmente todo lo que hay aquí.

—Me gusta la naturaleza.

—Bueno. Hay un pequeño pueblo cercano, Forks, y una ciudad un poco más grande pasando esa, Port Angeles. Si decide que quiere hacer el viaje puede hablar con Adelaide y ella le preparará un coche o puede llamar al conductor que venga por usted, lo que usted prefiera.

—Gracias.

—Creo que eso es todo por hoy. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta para mí?

—Umm... en realidad no es una pregunta, pero tengo un cheque con el resto del dinero que me ha enviado —digo, hurgando en mi equipaje de mano.

—Lo envié porque es para que usted lo tenga. —Agita su mano derecha delante de él, lo que indica que no lo va a tomar.

—Pero no necesité la mayor parte.

—Piense en ello como un pago inicial hasta que se firme el lucrativo contrato de edición.

—Son más de dos mil dólares.

—Que será nada en comparación con el dinero que obtendrá del futuro acuerdo, estoy seguro. Consérvelo, insisto.

…

Camino por los pasillos detrás de Adelaide un poco aturdida, apenas presto atención a las habitaciones que me señala. Me había imaginado muchos escenarios posibles desde que recibí su segunda carta, pero un anciano moribundo sin ningún efecto discernible sobre la cosa en mi pecho no está cerca de ninguna de ellas. ¿Por qué iba a sentir esta intensa conexión con sus palabras escritas, pero nada hacia él? ¿Voy a sentir algo cuando él comience a contar su propia historia?

Después del tour, me deja sola en mi habitación del segundo piso para acomodarme antes de la cena. Está lleno de antigüedades de madera oscura y telas de color azul pálido. La vista desde las ventanas grandes da al gran patio trasero, verde, empapado por la lluvia bajo un cielo gris nublado.

Ceno con Adelaide en la mesa de madera áspera en la cocina mientras ella recuerda cómo se pegó a las faldas de su madre durante semanas cuando llegaron a vivir aquí después de que su padre murió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Siento como si hubiera sido transportada a un tiempo diferente, un lugar diferente que existe fuera del mundo en el que crecí. Ya echo de menos el sol.

…

Mientras camino afuera del baño, otro trueno resuena; el cristal de la ventana se sacude en su marco al final del pasillo. Tomo unos pasos en la oscuridad hacia la puerta de mi habitación antes de que la cosa en mi pecho comience a golpear como un latido asustado, pero la sensación es casi completamente ahogada por el pánico que empieza a recorrerme.

Tengo la sensación de ser observada de nuevo, pero esta vez no se trata de una mirada pasiva, esperando pacientemente a lo inevitable. No es hasta que escucho el bajo ruido sordo que me doy cuenta de que el sentimiento es depredador. Pego la espalda contra la pared, mirando a la esquina oscura junto a la ventana de donde el ruido parece estar viniendo. Me quedo inmóvil, mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho, haciendo eco de la cosa alojada junto a él.

Relámpagos fuera de la ventana iluminan brevemente el final del pasillo. La luz se esparce en parte dentro de la esquina, y por un segundo veo una mandíbula dura, cuello largo, y, más abajo, un puño cerrado todo blanco, rígido y tenso, pero se ha ido en un instante, incluso antes de que la luz cegadora dé paso a la oscuridad del lugar.

Mi mano busca desesperadamente la pared por el interruptor de luz en algún lugar detrás de mí, sin apartar los ojos de la esquina, a pesar de que no puedo ver nada ahora. Las luces se encienden unos segundos más tarde. La esquina y el resto del pasillo están completamente vacíos. Si no hay nada allí ahora, no debió haber nada allí en primer lugar. Es evidente que quedarme en esta casa, en esta tormenta, en este momento de la noche, está haciendo que me imagine cosas. Mi mente viaja a las pesadillas y los sueños que Adelaide dijo que solía tener cuando por primera vez se trasladó aquí siendo una niña.

Una risa incómoda escapa de mis labios, y el borde ligeramente histérico me lleva a alejarme de la pared y continuar hasta mi habitación. Incluso haciendo caso omiso de lo que sea que acaba de pasar, todavía no alejo mis ojos de la esquina hasta que la puerta de mi dormitorio está firmemente cerrada.

* * *

 **Gracias a las que dejaron rr en el capítulo anterior: Gabriela Cullen, toscany80, bbluelilas, EmmaBe, ang3lpop, tulgarita, DannySk (marida de mi alma), Ale Navas, Mss Brightside, freedom2604, Jocelyn907, florcitacullen, GSora, Bree-Tanner-Bears, patymdn, aide nuno, Roxy Sanchez, Dess Cullen, Manue0120, Monique, JoanS2506, Karen McCarthy, Anastacia T Crawford, BM Cullen, UserName82, carmen-cielo, Ana, Rosy Canul, montse lugoxtremo, Yani B (la beta diva de divas) y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	3. Fantasma

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de dryler, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

La cosa en mi pecho se desvanece con el tiempo a un sordo murmullo, pero mi mente cansada todavía no me deja dormir. Reproduzco los eventos en el corredor una y otra vez hasta que ni siquiera estoy segura de qué pasó, si _algo_ pasó. Para el momento en que me despierto de un sueño irregular, por tercera vez, estoy convencida de que todo fue un sueño. Aun así, no puedo dejar de lado la imagen del puño blanco. Quiero entender la emoción detrás de ello. ¿Era dolor? ¿Enfado? ¿Frustración? Fuera lo que fuese, era fuerte.

Me despierto por última vez un poco antes de las seis. Me siento mareada y desorientada. Mi convicción de anoche se ha derrumbado de nuevo en duda, y me debato entre pensar que era un sueño y que era realidad, mientras me preparo para ir abajo.

Vacilo enfrente de la puerta, tratando de decidir si debería tener miedo de lo que podría encontrar en el otro lado, o divertida que algo que puede incluso no haber sucedido esté afectándome con tanta fuerza. Empujo la puerta antes de que pueda obsesionarme más.

En la débil luz de la mañana el pasillo parece totalmente no amenazante. La esquina que me ha atormentado durante toda la noche es tenebrosa y oscura, pero vacía. No hay absolutamente nada que temer al respecto. Salgo de mi habitación y me detengo, esperando a ver qué reacción esta cosa en mi pecho tendrá, pero se mantiene igual; la garantía de que todo era un sueño, o al menos una pesadilla, aumenta.

Las habitaciones del frente de la planta baja están vacías, así que deambulo por los pasillos que me llevan más profundamente dentro de la casa en busca de Adelaide o Church. Mientras camino, me encuentro con dobles puertas abiertas que revelan estantes del piso al techo con filas y filas de libros. Yo estoy en el umbral, mirando a lo que deben ser miles de libros. ¿Qué lee un autor de renombre mundial?

Ruidos de actividad por el pasillo quitan mi atención de la biblioteca, y comienzo a seguir los sonidos. Termino en la cocina viendo a Adelaide hacer el desayuno. Su enfoque se divide entre la estufa y algo que ella sigue buscando fuera de la ventana. Ella no se da cuenta de mi presencia.

—Buenos días.

Se da la vuelta rápidamente con una mirada de asombro que se transforma rápidamente en una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, cariño.

—No fue mi intención asustarte.

—Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a los visitantes, eso es todo. ¿Cómo dormiste? Espero que la tormenta no te mantuviera despierta.

—No, apenas me di cuenta después de un tiempo.

Ella asiente y vuelve a la estufa. Un pequeño pájaro vuela más allá de la ventana, y su cabeza se levanta para mirar hacia fuera. Se mantiene congelada por un par de momentos, los ojos fijos en el paisaje fuera de la ventana, con la espátula suspendida sobre la sartén, y luego aparta la vista de nuevo.

—¿Estás buscando algo?

—Oh... Sólo pensé que algo estaba por ahí —responde con desdén, antes de añadir en voz baja—: No había nada.

Sus palabras traen el recuerdo de ayer por la noche de nuevo al frente de mi mente, y la incertidumbre le sigue rápidamente.

—¿Hay alguien más en la casa? —pregunto vacilante. Ella se ve sorprendida por un momento antes de responder.

—No, sólo nosotros tres. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No importa, es tonto. —Ella me mira con ojos escrutadores. Giro la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

—Tal vez deberías decirlo de todos modos. Podría hacerte sentir mejor.

Miro hacia atrás rápidamente.

—Me siento bien.

—No creo que hayas dormido bien en absoluto, Bella.

No me atrevo. Decirlo en voz alta es reconocer que creo que podría haber sido real.

—Te dije acerca de mis primeros días aquí, ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que voy a entender.

—Pero eras una niña.

Ella me sonríe amablemente, y calurosamente dice:

—Los veintitantos años que has pasado en esta tierra no han sido tan largos como piensas.

Vacilo un momento más, antes de ceder ante mi curiosidad.

—Me pareció ver a alguien en el pasillo de arriba anoche.

Adelaide mira hacia otro lado, pensativa.

—Bueno... esta es una casa antigua. Las casas viejas tienen una forma de ocultar piezas del pasado dentro de ellas.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—Fantasmas.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos un fantasma.

—¿Un _fantasma_? —pregunto con escepticismo.

—Sí, lo que queda de una persona después de que su cuerpo muere.

—¿Estás hablando de espíritus no corporales de los muertos?

Adelaide se ríe suavemente.

—No, no exactamente. —Se vuelve de nuevo a la estufa, antes de lanzarse rápidamente en otra conversación—. ¿Te he contado sobre la vez que me perdí en los jardines cuando era pequeña? La casa es tan grande que mi madre no se dio cuenta de que había vagado fuera hasta al menos dos horas más tarde. Ella no me dejó fuera de su vista durante meses después de eso. De todos modos, ella estaba horneando, y se suponía que yo tenía que estar jugando en mi habitación, pero era el primer día soleado desde que habíamos llegado a Ferndale. Así que decidí que iba a jugar afuera, sin decirle a mi madre, por supuesto. Ella habría dicho que _no_.

…

—¿Está su aparatito listo?

—Comience cuando lo desee —contesto, al pulsar el botón de grabación en el pequeño dispositivo plateado puesto entre nosotros en la mesa de café.

—Bien. —Toma una respiración profunda y cuidadosamente se ajusta la manga de la camisa—. Supongo que debería empezar desde el principio, lo que precipitadamente pasa a ser una de las partes más importantes de mi historia. Yo, señorita Swan, nací de la muerte.

—¿Quiere decir que su madre murió en el parto?

—Voy a tener que insistir en que no me haga ninguna pregunta. La única manera de contar una historia correctamente es decir las cosas de la manera en que está destinada a ser contada, y las preguntas solo la sacan de la narrativa y la ponen en algún otro lugar que no está destinada a estar, en todo caso. Hay que dejar que una narrativa siga su curso natural.

—Lo siento.

—También voy a tener que insistir en que no haga eso. No puedo soportar las disculpas; la gente tan rara vez las dice en serio. No es que esté diciendo que no lo sienta, parece una mujer joven muy genuina. Simplemente es una regla general. En cuanto a usted teniendo algo por qué disculparse, yo diría que sin duda no lo tiene. Tenía la intención de decírselo antes de empezar, pero estoy seguro que ha notado que estoy muy entrado en años, como el vino, pero con menos resultados positivos —termina con una sonrisa juguetona.

»Ahora, ¿dónde estaba? Oh, sí. Nací de la muerte. Esa es una de las declaraciones más dramáticas que he hecho, estoy seguro. Fue en Chicago, 1918, en medio de una epidemia de gripe. La experiencia fue formadora en una forma que es difícil de comprender, y mucho menos describir, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que hubiera sido un acontecimiento mucho más traumático si no fuera por la presencia de mi padre. Él era todo lo que uno podría desear en un padre. Él me creó, me enseñó y me ha amado incondicionalmente. No tuve una madre hasta años más tarde, pero cuando la tuve, fue perfecta, bien valió la pena la espera. Pero ahora me he saltado mucho en mi narrativa. Me temo que en las historias personales es mucho más difícil mantener el rumbo que en las ficticias; se siente la necesidad de explicar las cosas antes de tiempo.

La energía en mi pecho se está empezando a construir, pero no es tan fuerte o tan rápida como la reacción que tengo a sus libros. Estaba esperando que fuera abrumadora, algo que pusiera la sensación que recibo de los libros en vergüenza, pero es menos, mucho menos. Es una imitación superficial y débil de la sensación a la que estoy acostumbrada.

—En mi nacimiento sólo estaba mi padre y mi médico, el mismo hombre por cierto. Aunque supongo que no habría sido mi padre si él no fuera mi médico.

Abro la boca para preguntar qué quiere decir cuando capto el brillo en sus ojos. Me está probando, esperando a ver si voy a romper su regla. Aprieto los labios fuertemente.

—Bien —dice alegre, y me sonríe ampliamente—. No tomé bien mi vida. Me pareció muy difícil en muchos sentidos... aunque ciertamente no fui de ayuda para ajustarme. Tengo una tendencia a sobrepensar las cosas —añade con complicidad. Hay un humor detrás de sus palabras que no entiendo, pero me resisto a la tentación de pedir una explicación.

»Mi padre nunca perdió la paciencia conmigo. Él siempre estaba allí para ayudarme y animarme cada vez que lo necesitaba, que era a menudo. Me temo que era un niño muy necesitado, muy serio también. Con frecuencia él afirmaba que se beneficiaba de nuestra relación tanto como lo hacía yo, que mitigaba una soledad profunda de muchos años. No me cabe duda de su sinceridad; él era un hombre muy sincero. Simplemente no entiendo cómo pudo sentir el compañerismo cuando mi existencia colocaba tanta responsabilidad exclusivamente en él.

»Los primeros años fueron los peores. Yo era un recién nacido muy enojado, así como impulsivo. Es una mala combinación en exceso, como estoy seguro de que se puede imaginar. Me da vergüenza decir que me desquitaba a menudo con mi padre, a pesar de que sin duda no lo merecía, más aún porque él nunca me llamó la atención por mi comportamiento hacia él. Es verdaderamente el hombre más notable que he conocido.

…

Me dirijo a la biblioteca tan pronto como soy despedida por la tarde, las preguntas creadas por las palabras crípticas de Ethan Church corriendo por mi cabeza. ¿Su madre murió durante el parto? ¿Su padre tiene que ser un médico, porque conoció a la madre de Church cuando estaba trabajando? ¿O quiso decir algo más? ¿Por qué su padre era solitario antes de que su madre muriera? ¿Era una relación sin amor? Si es así, ¿es consciente de eso Church?

También tengo preguntas más generales como: ¿Por qué no utiliza ningún nombre? ¿Es Ethan Church su nombre real, o se trata de un seudónimo? ¿Por qué habla de sí mismo durante su infancia como si fuera un adulto consciente? ¿Por qué la energía en mi pecho es más débil cuando las palabras vienen directamente de él?

Si voy a conseguir o no respuestas a cualquiera de estas preguntas, no estoy segura. Tengo la sensación de que tal vez no.

Encuentro un descanso de mis múltiples pensamientos entre los estantes de libros. Mis pensamientos se tranquilizan mientras me centro en la sensación táctil del cuero suave y los encuadernados gastados bajo mis dedos. Casi todos los libros son viejos. La mayoría son famosos clásicos, muchos desconocidos, y hay secciones enteras de libros en idiomas que no leo. En un rincón de la habitación hay una fila de estanterías llenas de ediciones de tapa dura de sus obras, múltiples copias de cada título con diferentes portadas para cada reimpresión.

Los que he leído están en medio y al final de la sección. Acerco una escalera con ruedas para mirar los libros que están arriba. El primero de ellos, titulado _Palabras de Despedida_ , tiene una fecha de publicación de 1938, y hay cuatro ediciones posteriores en la misma fila, no tantas como algunos de los posteriores.

Saco la edición más antigua y me siento bajo la luz gris que entra por una de las grandes ventanas. La sensación en el pecho que poco a poco ha ido desapareciendo, así como poco a poco se construyó, de repente se expande en el impulso consumidor que acompaña a los libros.

La historia de un joven condenado a una vida que nunca quiso por las últimas palabras de su madre está lleno de ira, tristeza y una sensación vívida de autoodio que deja una inquietud dentro de mí que no tiene nada que ver con la pulsante energía. Es crudo de una manera en que los otros que he leído no lo son. Me siento casi como si estuviera mirando en el alma de alguien, y no estoy del todo segura de si tengo o no su permiso.

Ethan Church tendría sólo veinte años cuando se publicó. Tanto dolor en un hombre tan joven. Encaja con lo que me ha dicho. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la adolescencia, sin embargo, y ya se habla de estos sentimientos. Simplemente no había comprendido exactamente cuán profundamente serio era.

Regreso el libro a su lugar y resisto la tentación de sacar el siguiente. Se está haciendo tarde. Adelaide probablemente ya ha iniciado con la cena. No quiero que tenga que venir a buscarme. Cuando me aparto noto un libro del otro lado de la habitación con una cubierta extraña que es de color púrpura. Es muy familiar.

Arrastro la escalera detrás de mí, para poder llegar hasta el estante superior para verlo. Es exactamente lo que yo pensaba que era. _Azul Violeta_ de Zoe Lacroix, traducido por Isabella Swan. Exploro los otros libros en el estante y encuentro una copia de todos los libros que he traducido. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Está obviamente familiarizado con mi trabajo, y él dijo que tenía copias en su biblioteca, también dijo que tenía _unos pocos_ , pero supongo que quiso decir _todos_.

De repente me siento muy consciente de que él ha leído mi trabajo. Abro _Azul Violeta_ en una página al azar. Hay notas garabateadas al azar en los márgenes, en los espacios entre párrafos, en trozos de papel y notas post-it puestas entre las páginas. Estoy casi segura de que están escritas en el mismo puño y letra de las cartas, pero es estrecho en los pequeños espacios y anotado de una manera que implica un sentido de urgencia o tal vez de frustración. No puedo entender nada, pero extrañas palabras tales como "significado", "presagio", "breve", "superflua", y algo acerca de un "sacrificio de flujo de palabras para aumentar la comprensión de los eventos".

Dado el temblor en la mano derecha de Church, y los movimientos limitados y rígidos que le he visto hacer con la izquierda, no parece probable que él haya escrito esto. ¿Se lo dictó y Adelaide escribió? Tal vez debería tratar de encontrar algo que sé que ella ha escrito y ver si es la misma letra.

Pongo _Azul Violeta_ de nuevo en el estante y me doy cuenta de que uno de los otros libros está puesto curiosamente contra el que está junto a ese. Lo saco y encuentro una gran hendidura provocada en la contratapa. Hojeando las páginas llenas con el mismo tipo de notas, me parece que las hojas de la última mitad del libro tienen la misma abolladura, como si algo muy pesado aterrizó con fuerza en el lado izquierdo del libro cuando estaba abierto. Casi parece como un puño.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: SkyC, Toscany80, anybella, Mandy VR, Laura Katherine, Ana, BM Cullen, Eni-Cullen-Masen, Hanna DL, Roxy Sanchez, Jocelyn907, GSora, tulgarita, Cristina Grey, Mss Brightside, UserName82, carmen-cielo, Karen McCarthy, BCullen, Dess Cullen, JoanS2506, patymdn, Anastacia T Crawford, bbluelilas, Bree-Tanner-Bears, Manue0120, EmmaBe, ConnyCullenMasen y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	4. Los jardines

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de dryler, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Church se sienta silenciosamente en el mullido sofá, ordenando sus pensamientos antes de que empiece el día. Es parte de la rutina que ha desarrollado durante la última semana y media. Yo uso el tiempo para prepararme para la energía que fluye con sus palabras. La sensación se ha mantenido con la misma fuerza, pero se hace más profunda mientras más lejos avanzamos en la historia.

Toma una respiración profunda, una clase de señal para que encienda la grabadora, y luego habla.

—Decir que no estaba contento con la llegada inesperada de mi hermana sería una subestimación. Entendí que mis padres no habían planeado que se uniera a nosotros, pero no era particularmente comprensivo de mi reacción. Mi desaprobación no era sólo por mi propio bien, a pesar de que sí hizo mi vida mucho más difícil de lo que había sido, también era por el de ella.

»Ella se unió a nosotros en 1933. Tuvo un nacimiento problemático. Incluso antes de que el trabajo comenzara hubo un... trauma, una gran cantidad de trauma. Estaba muy cerca de la muerte cuando padre inició el proceso, y esto le afectó profundamente por el resto de su vida.

»Aunque éramos personas muy diferentes, tuvimos cosas en común. Ella también estaba muy enojada e infeliz con su vida. A diferencia de mí, su ira se volvió completamente hacia el exterior, y fue feroz de una manera que no creo que pueda realmente comprender, verdaderamente cruel.

»Ella nació rota, y dedicó su temprana vida a destruir a los culpables. Ella lo llamó "reparaciones". Supongo que era su forma de curación, y por eso dimos un paso atrás y le permitimos seguir adelante con sus planes, sin importar lo mucho que iban en contra de nuestros principios. Hicimos una excepción. Necesitaba curarse, y con el tiempo lo hizo, aunque no estoy seguro de cuánto su venganza tuvo que ver con eso. Le dio un cierto grado de satisfacción sin embargo, y se merecía al menos eso.

Él se queda en silencio por un momento, cerrando los ojos mientras toma una respiración profunda y temblorosa. La cosa en mi pecho se asienta, haciendo una pausa en su excepcionalmente lento proceso de afirmarse ahí.

—Nunca nos llevamos bien, incluso en el principio mismo. Ella se ofendió por mi completa indiferencia ante su belleza etérea, y yo por su presencia en mi vida, en mi familia.

»A pesar de que era una cosa no planificada, casi de inmediato padre desarrolló la esperanza de que tenerla en nuestra familia aliviaría algo de mi soledad, darme una compañera. Ella no habría sido mi elección de haberme dado la opción.

»Madre hizo todo lo posible para aliviar la tensión entre nosotros. Ella albergaba algunas de las mismas esperanzas que padre para nosotros dos, pero realmente nunca creyó que nos llevaríamos como él quería. Chocamos en casi todos los sentidos, pero ambos sentíamos una profunda lealtad a nuestros padres, a la familia que habían creado. Resentíamos la vida que nuestro padre nos había dado, pero era todo lo que teníamos, así que encontramos la manera de coexistir.

…

Planeaba ir a la biblioteca en la tarde, como de costumbre, pero tan pronto como echo un vistazo al sol que lentamente sale desde detrás de las nubes, decido que tengo que salir a la calle.

Adelaide claramente tiene la misma idea, porque ella sale unos minutos más tarde, y caminamos juntas a través de toda la extensión de césped en los jardines. Hay bloques de setos que separan el jardín en pequeños parches; cada uno tiene un pequeño cantero de flores, o un árbol, o un grupo de helechos.

—No creo haber visto un jardín como este antes.

—Es raro, ¿verdad? —responde Adelaide con una débil sonrisa. Ella ha estado cada vez más callada y distraída desde que estoy aquí. Supongo que tiene sentido que esté molesta porque Church está muriendo.

—¿Está empeorando? —pregunto en voz baja.

Se queda callada por un momento antes de responder.

—Él ha estado empeorando desde hace un tiempo, pero no más de lo esperado. Está en una gran cantidad de dolor, sabes.

La miro con rapidez. Supuse que era probablemente algo de dolor, pero pensé que sus descansos frecuentes eran en su mayoría para ordenar sus pensamientos y energía.

—No me sorprende que no lo supieras. Él tiene mucha experiencia con el dolor, y se ha vuelto cada vez mejor en ocultarlo.

—¿No hay algo que su médico le pueda dar?

—Los medicamentos para el dolor disminuyen su lucidez. No sería capaz de recordar lo que se supone que debe decirte, por lo que se niega a tomarlos por la mañana. Supongo que probablemente piensa que está siendo estoico. Personalmente creo que está siendo un tonto, pero es no es mi elección para tomar.

—¿Estás en contra de que él haga el libro, entonces?

—Él decidió hace mucho tiempo que cuando llegara el momento iba a hacer esto. En el momento pensé que era una idea excelente, pero, por supuesto, ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que sería al final. Me gustaría que lo reconsiderara, pero me temo que no soy rival para su terca voluntad. Ahora bien, si mi madre todavía estuviera aquí esto no sería un problema, pero no he tenido la dura vida que ella tuvo, así que me temo que no tengo la dura voluntad que viene con ella.

—¿Eres cercana al Sr. Church?

—Lo he conocido casi toda mi vida, mejor de lo que conocí a mi padre. Es más como un tío para mí, así que no es fácil para mí tratar de decirle lo que debe hacer, al menos cuando se trata de cosas como estas.

—¿Crees que debería detenerme? —La idea de irme ahora causa que el pánico empiece a burbujearme en el estómago, y la cosa en mi pecho causa un dolor en éste en señal de protesta.

—No. Si no fueras tú, estaría diciéndoselo a otra persona. Tendría que empezar todo de nuevo.

—Lo siento.

Ella me sonríe tristemente y dice:

—No va a estar por aquí mucho tiempo. Si esto es lo que quiere hacer con ese tiempo, supongo que es lo correcto para él estar haciéndolo. —Se queda callada un momento antes de añadir—: Todavía creo que es un tonto.

…

Me despierto de repente en la oscuridad; la cosa en mi pecho está latiendo tan fuerte que me saca del sueño. Me incorporo en la cama, explorando la habitación. La débil luz de la luna que entra por las ventanas es la única cosa que me deja ver, pero no parece haber nada fuera de lugar. No me doy cuenta que una de las ventanas está abierta hasta que una ráfaga de viento me roza los hombros. Sé que no la dejé abierta.

Levantándome lentamente, con cautela hago mi camino hacia la ventana. La energía comenzó a desvanecerse tan pronto como me desperté, pero aumenta notablemente cuanto más me acerco. De pie junto a la ventana miro hacia afuera a los jardines, sintiendo la necesidad de ir allí abajo. Es lo mismo que cuando me traje a casa esos libros. Me siento atraída por algo exterior.

Sé que debería quedarme en esta habitación. Debería cerrar la ventana, volver a la cama, y tratar de olvidarme de esto, pero no puedo.

Hago mi camino rápidamente por las escaleras, hiperconsciente de cada pequeño ruido que hago en el camino. Sigo la sensación en mi pecho hasta las puertas traseras y me deslizo hacia la noche. Me paro en la hierba mojada con los pies descalzos, vistiendo sólo en pijama, mirando la vegetación frente a mí.

Considero brevemente dar vuelta atrás, regresarme a mi habitación, y pretender que nunca vine aquí, pero la cosa en mi pecho late fuertemente, conduciéndome hacia adelante.

Deambulo sin pensar a través de los setos que giran y giran, aparentemente sin fin. Parece un lugar totalmente diferente al que entré con Adelaide esta tarde. Este lugar es oscuro y siniestro, oculta secretos en sus sombras profundas. Si no hubiera estado aquí antes, visto en la plena luz del día, podría estar fuertemente tentada a pensar que está vivo, cambiando y cambiando para mantenerme buscando pero nunca encontrando nada. Podría estar fuertemente tentada a pensar que esto es parte de un mundo diferente. Estoy tentada lo suficiente como es.

La cosa continúa haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, y luego giro una esquina más, y la sensación florece en mi pecho, predominando sobre todo lo demás. Él está aquí, de pie en el claro al otro lado del jardín. Él era el que estaba en el pasillo. No sé cómo lo sé, pero lo sé.

Él no está en las sombras esta vez. Está de pie en la luz de la luna, pálido y perfecto. Es demasiado pálido, demasiado hermoso, demasiado perfecto para ser real. Es imposible. Ese pensamiento debe ser suficiente para alejarme, pero en lugar de eso, doy un inconsciente paso hacia adelante. Él da un correspondiente paso hacia atrás, y sus labios tienen el indicio de una sonrisa tranquilizadora, con la intención de descartar sus acciones. Sus ojos no coinciden con el resto de su expresión. Tienen un aspecto que no puedo identificar, demasiadas emociones amontonadas para escoger una.

Tan pronto como mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, el sentimiento en mi pecho se contrae en una bola apretada, pesada, que tira de todo el oxígeno de mis pulmones en el proceso. Nos quedamos ahí, en un silencio que se extiende hasta que parece no tener fin.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Si no reconociera mi propia voz no sabría que he hablado.

Él me da una sonrisa torcida en lugar de una respuesta. Es torcida, pero todavía perfecta de alguna manera.

Toma lentamente un par de pasos hacia atrás, y luego desaparece detrás de una pared de setas. La cosa en mi pecho hecha bola no cambia, pero tomo conciencia de nuevo. De pronto caigo de rodillas en la hierba húmeda, boqueando por aire. Mis manos están en mi pecho, tratando de expulsar esta cosa para poder respirar.

Comienza lentamente a disiparse, y me encuentro en la hierba, tomando respiraciones medidas y profundas. Apenas noto que estoy temblando.

En algún momento de la madrugada me tambaleo hacia mi habitación. La luz de la mañana convierte a los jardines de nuevo en el lugar en el que caminé ayer por la tarde, nada más que esculpida naturaleza.

Tan pronto como llego a la cama estoy dormida. Incluso los pensamientos girando alrededor en mi mente no son suficientes para mantenerme despierta esta vez.

Sólo unas pocas horas más tarde, me levanto y bajo como si estuviera en una niebla. Me siento casi como un zombi después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior junto con mi falta de sueño, pero Adelaide parece más feliz de lo que ha estado desde que llegué aquí, y Church parece mucho más relajado, así que supongo que la noche no fue inquietante para todos.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Percy Jackson, freedom2604, carmen-cielo, BCullen, patymdn, Hanna DL, anybella, Gsora, Monica1602, jupy, LalhizGarcia, florcitacullen, Maryluna, bbluelilas, Monique, Wawis Cullen, UserName82, JoanS2506, nnuma76, Cristina Grey, Jocelyn907, Merce, Toscany80, Roxy Sanchez, Karen McCarthy, BM Cullen, EmmaBe, Bree-Tanner-Bears y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	5. El regalo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de dryler, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

—En 1935, obtengo un hermano. Sólo ocurrió debido a mi hermana. Estaba obsesionada con los niños, los bebés, en particular. Insistió en que la familia se ampliara, y nuestros padres eran reacios a privarnos de nada de lo que nos hiciera felices, dentro de lo razonable, por supuesto. Así que gané un hermano más joven, uno muy feliz. Estoy seguro de que era un cambio agradable para nuestros padres.

»Se llevaban _muy_ bien, mi hermana y mi hermano. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que ella fue mucho más aceptable para convivir después de eso, no necesariamente agradable, pero aceptable.

Hace una pausa y mueve su rígido cuerpo en los mullidos cojines del sofá. Su cara se arruga con dolor, suavizándose cuando sus movimientos espasmódicos cesan.

—¿Está bien?

Church sonríe ligeramente y dice:

—Sabe, me resulta extraño que la gente todavía me lo pregunte cuando saben muy bien que no es así. Supongo que es una pregunta relativa a este punto. En cuyo caso, sí, estoy bien. Sólo estoy tratando de acomodarme, pero mis manos no son de mucho uso y mis piernas están aún peor, por lo que no es tarea fácil.

—Oh.

—¿Oh? —repite con una risa.

—No podía pensar en nada que decir que no sonara como una disculpa —le contesto, removiéndome con timidez.

—Bueno, aprecio el esfuerzo.

—No era consciente de que tuviera problemas con sus piernas. —No es hasta que lo digo que me doy cuenta de que nunca lo he visto caminar o incluso de pie. Él ya está aquí cuando entro, está aquí cuando me voy, y nunca lo he visto fuera de esta sala.

—Yo no diría que tengo problema con ellas, sino que simplemente no funcionan, supongo que la mayoría de la gente consideraría eso un problema, uno bastante grande, pero en este momento tiendo a pensar en ellas como objetos inanimados. No espero que hagan nada, y hacen exactamente eso, por lo que ya no parece que haya algo malo.

—Supongo que preguntarle qué pasó no tendría sentido.

—Es buena con las reglas, ¿verdad? —pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Nunca he sido una rebelde.

Él sonríe, casi para sí mismo. Hay algo travieso mezclándose con su diversión, y luego lo puedo ver, un rebelde de antaño resplandeciendo a la vida en los ojos de un anciano moribundo. Es inesperado, así que es muy diferente de lo que he visto y oído hasta ahora. Algo de ello no cuadra en mi mente. Se registra como algo falso, pero no puedo justificar el sentimiento.

—¿Dónde estaba? —pregunta él.

—Su hermana se estaba volviendo aceptable.

—Ah, sí. Yo no diría que por él ella fuera feliz con su vida. Todavía había un montón de cosas sobre su vida que ella resentía profundamente, pero él la ayudó a aceptar que esas cosas no podían ser cambiadas, que sólo estaba haciéndose desgraciada al obsesionarse con eso. Esto causó un marcado cambio en ella. Su ira contra nuestro padre por crearla solo estaba equilibrada con su agradecimiento por la creación de nuestro hermano. Ella todavía no sentía mucha simpatía por mí, aunque yo hacía lo que podía por antagonizarla.

—¿Usted antagonizaba a una niña de dos años de edad? ¿No habría tenido diecisiete años en el momento?

—Y lo estaba haciendo tan bien con las reglas.

Suspiro y me inclino hacia atrás en la silla.

—Es muy difícil no hacerle ninguna pregunta.

—Si fuera fácil, no necesitaría la regla —dice con una sonrisa—. Parece que nos estamos saliendo del tema hoy. ¿Por dónde iba esta vez?

—Usted antagonizaba a una niña de dos años de edad.

—Sí, lo hacía. Al principio, estaba tan molesto por el nacimiento de él como lo estaba por el de mi hermana, pero... fue muy diferente. Nuestra madre finalmente obtuvo a un niño feliz. Sin importar cuáles fueran mis sentimientos por nuestras vidas, no tenía en mí el arruinar eso para ella con mi odio por mí mismo.

…

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia para el almuerzo? —pregunta Adelaide mientras tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

—Algo así como un sándwich sería perfecto. Pensé que podría tomar mi almuerzo afuera ya que no ha llovido hasta ahora.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y empieza a buscar en el viejo refrigerador.

—¿Alguna vez dejaste Ferndale después de llegar con tu madre o has vivido aquí desde entonces? —pregunto unos minutos más tarde.

—Me fui a la escuela, uno de esos internados de lujo. Me pareció que era un poco exagerado, pero tenían una reputación muy impresionante, por lo que a mi madre le gustaba la idea. Antes de terminar, mi madre se enfermó, y volví a casa. Después de su muerte, decidí quedarme.

—¿Alguna vez te casaste?

—No. Al crecer en un entorno donde la única persona que había estado casada enviudó prematuramente, no me hizo exactamente interesada en la idea.

—¿Alguna vez te arrepentiste de quedarte aquí?

Se vuelve hacia mí con una mirada reflexiva antes de responder.

—No creo que haya algún punto en dudar de las decisiones que ya se han tomado; no hay cómo cambiarlas ahora.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Ella me sonríe mientras me entrega un sándwich envuelto en papel y un termo.

Al salir, noto un calendario clavado en la pared y me doy cuenta de que no tengo idea de qué día es.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

Adelaide llega a mi lado, estudiando el calendario.

—Un poco más de dos semanas, diría yo.

Asiento con la cabeza y le doy las gracias por el almuerzo antes de salir.

Me siento en el césped enfrente de la entrada a los jardines para comer. No he estado allí desde la noche en que lo vi, pero he pasado una cantidad excesiva de tiempo viéndolos desde afuera. Escuchar que ha pasado alrededor de una semana desde esa noche es sorprendente. No estoy segura de si pensaba que el tiempo era corto o más largo, pero definitivamente sabía que había perdido la noción de éste.

Los días han comenzado a mezclarse en una masa revuelta de cielos grises, Church en la sala por las mañanas, Adelaide en la cocina, y mi habitación oscura por la noche. Todos los días una versión ligeramente diferente del anterior con historias entrelazándolos, manteniéndolos juntos y arrastrándolos, o al menos así es como está comenzando a sentirse.

Creo que un viaje a la ciudad podría ser una buena idea, una buena manera de despejar mi cabeza. Todos estos pensamientos abstractos, confusos me están haciendo sentir cansada todo el tiempo. Durante días he estado debatiéndome sobre si, y cuándo, debería hacer el viaje, pero no he conseguido tomar una decisión todavía. Creo que sería bueno para mi mente, pero todavía estoy indecisa. Desde esa noche, he tenido un pulso casi constante en el pecho. Me he acostumbrado a él hasta el punto que es como respirar. Solo notas que está sucediendo si cambia algo al respecto.

Esta es la razón por la que he pospuesto ir. Me preocupa que si me voy, este nuevo nivel de sensación se irá conmigo, y voy a tener que preguntarme si voy a llevar esto conmigo toda mi vida, incluso después de que me vaya de aquí. También me temo que va a parar.

Vago fuera de la casa hasta que empieza a llover ligeramente, y luego hago mi camino a la biblioteca. Con una mirada cansada a los estantes de sus libros mientras paso, me dirijo al otro lado de la habitación. Este pulso constante en mi pecho ha eclipsado casi por completo el magnetismo de los libros, hasta ahora permitiéndome evitar leer más de ellos.

Paso mi tiempo libre mirando con cuidado los libros en su colección, tratando de obtener una mejor imagen del hombre que los trajo todos juntos aquí. Hoy estoy mirando a través de una sección de libros antiguos con papel amarillento y lomos que se desmoronan.

Me detengo en una copia de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ dividido en tres volúmenes, tan viejos que pueden ser originales. Delicadamente paso un dedo sobre las palabras en los lomos, sintiendo las grietas y asperezas en el material viejo. Quiero desesperadamente sacar uno, mirar a través de las viejas páginas las palabras familiares. No es de la misma manera que me siento por sus libros, no de la misma manera en absoluto, pero sigue siendo fuerte.

La sensación en mi pecho aumenta, arrancando mi atención de los libros, y giro alrededor. No hay nada allí. Las puertas de la biblioteca están abiertas, pero creo que las he dejado de esa manera.

Miro hacia atrás a los libros. Por mucho que me gustaría llevarlos, no sé lo que haría si se desmoronaran en mis manos o se partieran por los lomos mientras las páginas abiertas caen al suelo en pedazos. Hay suficiente destrucción en las páginas sin destruir los libros mismos.

En cambio, me conformo con ir a mi habitación a desempacar mi propia copia, olvidada en mi equipaje de mano con mis otros libros favoritos. Me acomodo en un sillón bajo de respaldo alto y de seda azul, en la esquina de las ventanas, y lo hojeo, leyendo breves fragmentos.

Es una copia de tapa dura de los años cincuenta que he encontrado en el fondo de mi librería sabatina. Es familiarmente tranquilizador cuando mi vida parece haber cambiado tanto, pero mientras corro los dedos sobre las páginas lisas no puedo dejar de preguntarme cuán diferente del otro se sentiría. El mío es muchas publicaciones lejos del original, tantos años de distancia del autor. Me río tan pronto como el pensamiento cruza mi mente, como si esas cosas cambiaran algo, una palabra o dos, tal vez, pero la historia es lo que es, entonces y ahora.

Creo que voy a ir a la ciudad, tomar un descanso de este lugar sería una muy buena idea. Tal vez vaya mañana.

…

Me despierto en la noche; sintiendo como que la cosa en mi pecho está tratando de encontrar su salida. Una vez más la sensación comienza a desvanecerse de nuevo tan pronto como estoy despierta.

Enciendo la luz de la lámpara de noche después de recuperar el aliento. Una vez más, no hay nada allí. A pesar de ser familiar, sigue siendo tan desconcertante como la primera vez. Recuerdo estar jadeando en el jardín, tratando de encontrar el aire contra el césped húmedo, pero volvería esta noche si él estuviera allí.

Contemplo levantarme y caminar hacia la ventana, hasta que veo los libros. Están colocados en la parte superior de las sábanas cerca de mis piernas, desgastados y descoloridos por el tiempo. Me estiro lentamente hacia adelante, levantando la cubierta de uno para mirar la página del título, que dice _Cumbres Borrascosas de Ellis Bell, Vol I de 1847_. Es un original.

Paso el resto de la noche leyendo las palabras, la mayoría de las cuales probablemente podría recitar de memoria, y llorando cuando Catherine toma una decisión que arruina las vidas de tantas personas.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Cristina Grey, Lunita Black27, Toscany80, Monique, Ana, GSora, UserName82, Monica1602, carmen-cielo, paosierra, Marie Sellory, Laura Katherine, JoanS2506, Naynam, Wawis Cullen, Rosy Canul, BM Cullen, Karen McCarthy, patymdn, Hanna DL, florcitacullen, nnuma76, Bree-Tanner-Bears, Jocelyn907, Roxy Sanchez, tulgarita, EmmaBe, Anastacia T Crawford, freedom2604, anybella, jupy, bbluelilas y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	6. Él habla

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de dryler, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

—¿Disfrutaste el viaje a la ciudad? —pregunta Adelaide mientras coloca un plato de panqueques frente a mí.

—Era un buen día para estar afuera, pero Forks fue mucho más pequeña de lo que pensé que sería.

Ir a la ciudad no resultó ser el respiro que estaba esperando. La sensación en el pecho estuvo inactiva. Todavía podía sentirla allí, esa pesadez en mis costillas, pero no estaba activa. El tirón, por el contrario, se hizo más y más fuerte cuanto más lejos estaba de la casa.

Dado que la pequeña ciudad tenía poco para mantener mi interés, acabé pensando obsesivamente en los libros. ¿Cómo llegaron a mi cuarto, a mi cama? Apenas me pasó por la cabeza tener en cuenta si Church o Adelaide eran responsables. Por lo que entiendo, Church no es capaz, y honestamente no puedo ver a Adelaide escabuyéndose en mi habitación por la noche. Eso deja a la otra persona que he visto en Ferndale, y ni siquiera estoy segura de que es real. Sin mencionar que no puedo pensar en una sola razón por la que haría algo así.

—Deberías tratar con Port Angeles la próxima vez. Está como a una hora más lejos, pero es un poco más grande. Incluso tienen una sala de cine.

Asiento con la cabeza y la veo sentarse en la mesa frente a mí. Quiero preguntarle acerca de los libros, pero no estoy segura si es una buena idea. Ella dijo que nadie más vive aquí. Dijo que tienen un fantasma, pero no estoy del todo segura a lo que ella se _refiere_ por fantasma. Pareció encontrar mi interpretación divertida, pero no dio más detalles sobre la suya. No sé si ella estaba diciendo la verdad, evitando mi pregunta, o mintiendo. Sí sé que puso fin a la conversación abruptamente. También sé que me volveré loca si no pregunto algo.

—¿El Sr. Church colecciona primeras ediciones?

—No particularmente. Creo que tiene unos pocos, aparte de los suyos.

—Me di cuenta de que hay una copia de la primera edición de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ en la biblioteca.

—¿La hay? —pregunta con sorpresa.

—Sí.

Ella se ríe y niega con la cabeza con asombro.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Odia ese libro.

—¿Por qué?

Hace una pausa por un momento, un indicio de renuencia atraviesa sus ojos antes de que responda:

—Dijo que Catherine muere demasiado pronto.

—No creería, leyendo sus libros, que él le tenga aversión a la temprana muerte de personajes ficticios.

—No, no lo entiendes. —Ella duda de nuevo, aparentemente debatiendo consigo misma sobre su respuesta. Después de unos momentos suspira, y en voz baja dice—: Él siente que ella debería haber vivido más tiempo para que pudiera ver todas las repercusiones de sus acciones. Así entendería lo que su decisión causó. Para que pudiera sufrir las consecuencias. Él le resiente su escape.

Sus palabras cuelgan pesadamente en el aire durante el resto del desayuno.

…

—Cuando al principio me decidí a cambiar la forma en que era percibido, para disminuir la cantidad de negatividad hacia el exterior por el bien de mis padres, sobre todo mi madre, mi plan era fingir. Esencialmente quería engañar a mis padres para que creyeran que estaba contento. Tenía la esperanza de hacerlo pasar como un efecto secundario de tener a mi hermano siempre jovial alrededor de la casa.

»Siempre he sido muy bueno leyendo a la gente, así que no era demasiado difícil para mí averiguar qué los haría o no creerme. Funcionó muy bien, al menos en el caso de mi madre. Aunque nunca he estado seguro de si era realmente tan buen actor, o si ella sólo quería tanto creerme que pasaba por alto cualquier problema.

»Mi padre no era tan fácil de convencer. Él me había conocido solo tres años más que mi madre, pero en ese momento yo era... _todo_ , la totalidad de su familia. Me podía leer casi tan bien como yo podía leerlo. Sabía que estaba mintiendo.

»No estaba feliz de que estuviera fingiendo. Quería que yo encontrara una manera de lidiar efectivamente con mis sentimientos, pero no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Se debatía entre decirme que sabía que estaba mintiendo o dejar que siguiera para mantener feliz a su mujer. No fui equívoco. Me aproveché de eso. Sabía que le molestaría verme mentir así sobre algo tan fundamental como los sentimientos, pero también sabía que él elegiría la felicidad de su esposa, incluso si para eso era necesaria la mentira. Es por eso que comencé a mostrar las diferencias cuando él no estaba, por lo que para el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, madre ya había notado los cambios.

Church hace una pausa, tomando algunas respiraciones profundas, antes de llevarse el vaso de agua a la boca con una mano temblorosa.

—Con el tiempo me confrontó. Fue bastante acalorado, en realidad. En algún punto me llamó un cobarde, porque estaba fingiendo ser feliz en lugar de trabajar para serlo realmente. Fue la primera vez que me gritó. Normalmente, cuando estaba disgustado por algo él permanecía muy tranquilo, prefiriendo explicarse y discutir los problemas en lugar de pelear por ellos, pero se puso muy emocional sobre esto. Fue impactante para mí verlo reaccionar de esa manera, que es probablemente la única cosa que consiguió que lo escuchara realmente.

»Sugirió que hablara de todo lo que había estado conteniendo en mi interior. Hablarlo con alguien fuera de la familia en realidad no era una opción, pero tampoco lo era hablarlo con la mayor parte de la gente dentro de la familia. Mi padre se ofreció a escuchar cada vez que quisiera hablar, pero yo odiaba la idea de sobrecargarlo con todo. Parecía tan injusto después de todo lo que había hecho por mí.

»Después de que rechacé eso, sugirió que podía escribirlo todo. De esa manera podría sacarlo de mi pecho y no tendría que compartirlo con nadie si no quería. Me alejé de la conversación con la sensación de que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué.

»Unos días más tarde compré un diario. No le dije a nadie lo que estaba haciendo, aparte de asegurarle a mi padre que no estaba haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que tenían sus sospechas después de que empecé a volver a casa todos los días con olor a tinta y papel.

»Escribí todos los días durante semanas, casi sin parar. Escribí en docenas de diarios y cientos de hojas de papel. Se sentía liberador, casi... catalizador cuando estaba escribiendo, pero la sensación no duró mucho tiempo. Se convirtió en un tipo de adicción.

»Cuando hube escrito todo lo que tenía que decir, lo quemé todo. Tenía la esperanza de que destruir las palabras sería de alguna manera destruir los sentimientos que las dictaron. No funcionó. De hecho, el fracaso me hizo sentir peor. Así que escribí de nuevo para ayudarme a superar eso, por ende abriendo la posibilidad de un círculo vicioso.

»Nunca he sido una persona que tome bien el fracaso de cualquier tipo, y una vez más, me desquité con mi padre, bajo la pobre justificación de que era su idea la que no funcionó. Cuando me enfrenté a él, me dijo que sólo quería ayudarme, y yo le dije que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Él dijo: "Puede haber, si me lo permites".

»Eso realmente me llamó la atención, _si me lo permites_ , y pensé, ¿podría realmente ser tan simple?

Church inútilmente se ajusta el puño de la camisa, antes de usar su mano derecha para mover la izquierda de su regazo hacia el sofá junto a él. Sus ojos se cierran brevemente antes de continuar.

—Le di a mi padre el diario y lo vi leerlo todo. Cuando terminó me sentí... mejor, más ligero. Sentí como que un pedazo de todo lo que había estado llevando conmigo había desaparecido, como si él me lo hubiera quitado y puesto dentro de sí mismo.

»Fue un cambio pequeño, pero era exactamente lo que había estado esperando. Parecía lógico pensar que cuantas más personas lo leyeran, más de mi carga iba a perder. Por supuesto, casi nadie querría leer lo que le había dado a mi padre. No eran más que páginas y páginas de fragmentos sin pulir.

»Pensé brevemente en crear algún tipo de memorias, algo un poco más ordenado, pero ¿por qué alguien querría leer sobre la vida de una persona de quien ni siquiera han oído hablar? Por no mencionar el hecho de que era muy temprano en mi vida. No tenía nada que decir que alguien quisiera oír, así que decidí probar mi mano en la ficción.

»Tomé mis sentimientos, los acontecimientos de mi vida, y los convertí en historias sobre otras personas. Por supuesto, todo es muy irónico ahora. Escribí sobre personas ficticias en lugar de mí mismo, porque nadie querría leer sobre mí, y ahora parece ser todo lo que la gente quiere. La vida es divertida de esa manera, supongo.

…

Me paro en la biblioteca, mirando el espacio en el estante donde los libros que descansan en mi mesa de noche solían estar. Él tiene una copia de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ , una copia valiosa, pero no le gusta el libro, y de alguna manera terminó en mi cama en medio de la noche. De alguna manera se me metió en la cabeza que ver de dónde fueron tomados me daría una idea de cómo llegaron a mi habitación, pero no es nada más que un vacío de tres libros de ancho.

Estoy contemplando volver a mi habitación a echar otro vistazo a los libros y al lugar donde fueron dejados, cuando la sensación en mi pecho aumenta como lo hizo la última vez que estuve en la biblioteca. Sé que no habrá nada allí cuando mire, pero lo hago de todos modos; tengo que. Me congelo en mi lugar, medio girada de los estantes cuando me doy cuenta que estoy equivocada.

Cuando lo vi en el jardín, la débil luz de la luna le había lavado todo el color, dejándole un sombrío blanco y negro, como una fotografía antigua, pero aquí bajo las luces del techo él es intensamente blanco, bronce y oro. Se ve aún más antinaturalmente perfecto.

Una vez más, la sensación se expande, empujando contra mis pulmones, pero no es tan malo como la última vez. Todavía puedo respirar, a pesar de que se siente laborioso.

Está de pie fuera de alcance, en silencio e imposiblemente quieto, hasta que un lado de su boca se arquea hacia arriba en una sonrisa incómoda.

—Hola. —Su voz es tranquila y suave, mientras que la mía parece haber desaparecido en el pulsante remolino de la presión de mi pecho—. Lo siento si te he asustado antes. Esa no era mi intención.

Tomo una respiración profunda, concentrándome con cuidado en formar cada palabra para que pueda preguntar:

—¿Me dejaste los libros?

Se mueve ligeramente, como entre nervioso e incómodo, pero algo sobre el movimiento parece intencional.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Parecías... casi reverente hacia ellos el otro día. Pensé que te gustarían.

—Es uno de mis favoritos.

Frunce el ceño ligeramente y dice:

—No es un libro muy agradable.

Me río, pero suena más como aire que se me escapa que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿No has leído una novela de Ethan Church?

—No, me hice el propósito de nunca leerlos. —Su cabeza se vuelve infinitesimalmente en la dirección de los libros de Ethan Church; es tan ligero el movimiento que no estoy segura de que realmente sucedió.

—¿Pero... lees? —pregunto con cuidado.

Su boca se arquea en una sonrisa divertida y responde:

—Sé leer y escribir, sí.

Mi cara se ruboriza, el calor se extiende por mis mejillas directo a mis orejas.

—No, quiero decir... No estoy realmente segura de lo que quiero decir. —Estaba tratando de preguntar si él es físicamente capaz de leer, si sus manos son capaces de sostener y manipular los libros, si sus ojos reconocen las palabras de la misma manera que los míos. Estaba tratando de preguntar si es humano, pero no estoy segura de que quiera saber la respuesta.

—Me gustan los libros, si eso es lo que querías decir.

—Nunca te he visto antes por aquí.

Ve brevemente las filas de libros que nos rodean, antes de decir:

—Ya he leído estos.

Su declaración destruye la concentración que requiero para formar palabras en este momento, así que miro en silencio hasta que puedo reponerme lo suficiente como para preguntar:

—¿Todos ellos?

—Soy un lector muy prolífico.

—Pero... _¿todos?_ —Hay cientos, posiblemente miles de libros en esta habitación, y no todos son en inglés. Ni siquiera estoy segura de en qué lenguaje se encuentran algunos de ellos.

—Sí.

—¿Pero no los libros de Ethan Church?

Él mira hacia un lado, con los ojos entrecerrados en concentración.

—No, nunca he leído ninguno de ellos, pero sí todo lo demás.

Mis ojos recorren los libros que nos rodean mientras trato de comprender la magnitud de eso. Me pregunto cuánto de esta sala se llenaría si todos los libros que he leído se reunieran. No tengo idea de cuántos libros he leído, pero creo que tardaría muchos años más para mí siquiera acercarme a esto.

Mis ojos una vez más se asientan en el vacío en el estante, antes de pasar de nuevo a él.

—Creo que debería devolver los libros pronto.

—¿Por qué?

—Los he terminado.

—No tienes que devolverlos.

—Pero pertenecen aquí.

—Son tuyos —dice con firmeza.

—Supongo que Church no los extrañará —murmuro en voz baja.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Adelaide dijo que odia _Cumbres Borrascosas_.

—Yo diría que es más que él no está de acuerdo con los puntos esenciales de la trama. No es como él lo hubiera escrito.

—Creo que prefiero la versión de Emily.

Él sonríe levemente y ve por las ventanas.

—Debería irme —dice de repente.

—Ah, bien. —Tengo la urgencia de agarrarlo y ver qué encuentran mis dedos cuando lo toque, pero ciño las manos en la espalda en su lugar.

—Te veré pronto, Isabella. Podemos hablar de libros agradables.

—Me gustaría eso.

Él sonríe mientras retrocede hacia la puerta, con los ojos fijos en mí hasta que sale al pasillo.

Me dejo caer en una silla mientras la presión en mis pulmones se desvanece y la respiración se vuelve fácil de nuevo. Estoy segura de que sería fácil hablar también si tuviera las palabras para hacerlo, pero no puedo pensar en una sola cosa que decir. Aunque el que _él hable_ da vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza mientras observo motas de polvo flotar a través de los rayos de luz solar que inundan la habitación desde las nubes recién abiertas.

…

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente con el eco de palabras familiares resonando en la cabeza. Comienzan a escurrirse tan pronto como me despierto, pero se quedan justo en el borde de mi mente, difíciles de alcanzar, pero presentes durante todo el día. Constantemente burlándose de mí y mi incapacidad para capturar las palabras y colocarlas en el lugar en el que van.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: PERCY JACKSON, paosierra, Monique, Anastacia T Crawford, Manue0120, jupy, Naynam, Wawis Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Dess Cullen, Hanna DL, JoanS2506, Soledad Cullen, Toscany80, EmmaBe, GSora, patymdn, Monica1602, Jocelyn907, Bree-Tanner-Bears, carmen-cielo, nnuma76, freedom2604, florcitacullen, UserName82, rosy canul, Cristina Grey, BM Cullen, bbluelilas y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	7. Obsesión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de dryler, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Una vez más me despierto con palabras revolviéndose en mi cabeza, descansando en la punta de mi lengua, y todavía no puedo entender lo que son. No estoy segura de cuántos días ha estado ocurriendo esto. He perdido la cuenta de nuevo, pero creo que prefiero que sea así. Saber cuántos días han transcurrido significaría saber cuántos de mis días en Ferndale han pasado. No hay fecha establecida en la que se supone que este arreglo deba terminar, pero no puede seguir indefinidamente. Soy un huésped aquí, una clase de empleada, y con el tiempo voy a tener que irme. La sensación en mi pecho se contrae dolorosamente ante la idea.

Tomo respiraciones profundas, esperando a que la sensación se calme antes de salir de la cama.

Desde que el hombre del jardín empezó a unírseme en la biblioteca después de mis mañanas con Church, he estado dándole muchas vueltas a las historias de fantasmas que solía leer cuando era pequeña. Siempre solía pensar en ellas como interesantes, pero trágicas, historias similares a folklore, mitos y leyendas, sin embargo ahora estoy empezando a cuestionar esa suposición.

Si las historias son ciertas, eso significa que los fantasmas pueden mover cosas; pueden aparecer y hablar; pueden incluso ser capaces de leer. Si las historias son ciertas, eso significa que el hombre en el que no puedo dejar de pensar todo el día podría ser el más inasequible, podría estar muerto. La sensación se contrae de nuevo, más agudamente esta vez, y me apoyo en el mostrador del baño mientras lucho por respirar.

Tan abrumadora como esta sensación es, no sé si voy a ser capaz de lidiar con el vacío que podría sustituirla cuando llegue el momento de regresar a mi vida normal. Esta cosa sólida se ha asentado dentro de mí durante tanto tiempo ahora, que siento que mi pecho colapsará ante el vacío que dejará atrás. Siento que lo necesito para vivir.

…

Church parece particularmente agobiado esta mañana. He llegado a reconocer las señales ocultas de su esfuerzo físico, pero algo parece exacerbarlo hoy.

Se sienta en silencio por más tiempo de lo habitual antes de que en voz baja empiece a hablar.

—Yo estaba a punto de terminar de escribir mi tercer libro cuando Pearl Harbor fue bombardeada. Siempre lamenté el hecho de que no fui capaz de participar en la Primera Guerra Mundial, y por un tiempo parecía que América iba a permanecer fuera de la Segunda por completo, pero ese día cambió todo.

»Supongo que muchos niños y jóvenes sueñan con ser soldados. Quieren ser héroes, ir a la guerra y demostrar su valía.

»Cuando soñé con alistarme en la Primera Guerra Mundial, la Gran Guerra, yo era la encarnación viviente de eso... No me atrevo a decir cliché, en mi mente parece degradar a los sacrificios realizados bajo su influencia, pero supongo que es lo que quiero decir. Yo era idealista e ingenuo. Era joven, pero al igual que la mayoría de los jóvenes, realmente no me di cuenta en el momento.

Hace una pausa por un momento, y yo uso el tiempo para buscar en mi cerebro por pistas de este idealismo que ha mencionado. Me parece que nació un pesimista.

El silencio parece extenderse más de lo normal, y estoy a punto de decir algo cuando noto su rostro. Su expresión está retorcida por el esfuerzo de reprimir sus emociones. El dolor luchando por salir es desgarrador.

—¿Está bien? —pregunto en voz baja.

Él responde con una sonrisa forzada y en silencio dice:

—Día corto hoy, creo.

Cuando empieza a hablar de nuevo su voz titubea un poco, pero es cada vez más constante a medida que continúa.

—Cuando Estados Unidos se unió a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, yo era una persona muy diferente. Mucho más experimentado. Ya no pensaba en la guerra como maravillosa y glamorosa, pero todavía quería unirme. Sentía que era una manera de hacer algo útil con mi vida de alguna manera. Había pasado tanto tiempo resintiendo mi existencia, deseando ser algo mejor, pero nunca traté de lograr algo con ella.

»Siempre he considerado que mis libros son algo egoístas. Los uso para aliviar mis propias cargas, endosándoselos a las personas inconscientes que me pagan por ellos. Ir a la guerra me parecía lo más generoso que podía hacer. Sabía sin lugar a duda que sería una experiencia difícil y dolorosa para mí, y dado el hecho de que hacía mucho tiempo había desechado mis ideas acerca de los héroes y la gloria, no habría ninguna ganancia. Quería hacer algo más que tomar del mundo, por una vez.

»Mi familia estaba rotundamente en contra de ello. Cuando les dije mis planes reaccionaron… fuertemente. Mi padre se sorprendió. Mi madre lloró. Mi hermana dijo que era la idea más estúpida que había tenido, y ella nunca había pensado que yo fuera inteligente, para empezar. Mi hermano todavía era de la idea de que había algo de aventura en la guerra. Deseaba estar en condiciones de participar, pero no sentía que tuviera algo que hacer ahí. Él sentía... todos ellos sentían que era demasiado para soportar, estar rodeado de toda esa sangre y carnicería a diario.

»No estaba de acuerdo. Argumenté que mi padre trabajaba en un hospital, rodeado de heridos y moribundos, y lo hacía muy bien, y también yo cuando había estado expuesto a eso. No había disfrutado el tiempo que había pasado en esas situaciones durante mi formación médica, pero mantener la compostura no había sido un problema, solo una molestia. Sentí que tenía la capacidad, el control físico, para ser capaz de lidiar con eso.

»Mi familia insistió en que era tonto poner a prueba esa teoría, pero yo estaba decidido. Me uní al ejército cinco días después de que las bombas cayeron sobre Pearl Harbor.

…

—¿Ya han terminado? —pregunta Adelaide con sorpresa cuando entro en la pequeña sala de estar al otro lado del comedor formal que nunca he visto a nadie usar.

—Sí. No estoy segura... —Hago una pausa, tomando asiento a su lado en el sofá mientras trato de encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que quiero decir—. Parece muy molesto hoy.

—¿De qué estaban hablando?

—La guerra.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, y dice:

—No es algo de lo que realmente habla.

—Yo no sabía qué decir.

—Probablemente es mejor que no hayas dicho nada. Sólo necesita algo de tiempo para sí mismo. —Se queda callada un momento antes de animarse visiblemente—. Así que, ¿quieres un almuerzo temprano, o hay algo más que te gustaría hacer?

No puedo evitar sonreír ante la idea de terminar el almuerzo temprano y tal vez poder verlo antes de lo habitual.

—Podría comer ahora.

Adelaide me da una mirada evaluadora antes de comentar:

—Pareces muy contenta con la idea del almuerzo. Sabes que solamente hay sopa hoy.

—Me gusta la sopa —respondo, tratando de suprimir la amplia sonrisa y la risa vertiginosa que está brotando en mi pecho.

—Sí, pareces bastante aficionada a ella.

—Lo soy. —Empiezo a reír. Aunque sé que es inapropiado, no parezco ser capaz de detenerme.

—¿Has estado durmiendo bien últimamente? —pregunta Adelaide con una mirada de preocupación.

—No especialmente. —Me río. Cubriéndome la cara con las manos, trato de recuperar el control de mí misma. Con el tiempo la risa disminuye, pero mi pecho todavía jadea con respiraciones sin aliento, y estoy temblando un poco.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Realmente no estoy segura. —Siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

…

Caminando entre los pasillos hacia la biblioteca... me siento mejor. Es difícil decir que me siento normal cuando la sensación en mi pecho está aumentando constantemente con cada paso, pero me parece haber conseguido el control de mí misma otra vez.

Giro la última esquina y me detengo abruptamente cuando la masa pulsante se expande para llenar mi pecho. Por lo general, cuando él llega aquí antes que yo, me está esperando en la biblioteca, pero hoy está de pie justo afuera de las puertas. Sonríe cuando me ve y se acerca más, deteniéndose a unos pocos pies de distancia.

—Buenos días, Isabella —saluda cortésmente.

—Buenos días. —Todos los intentos que he hecho para averiguar su nombre o cualquier otra cosa remotamente personal ha sido evitado eficazmente con una frustrante y practicada facilidad, aunque no parezco ser capaz de guardarme cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Por suerte para mí, él aún no ha tocado cualquier tema realmente vergonzoso, como mi propensión a mirarlo por períodos prolongados, o mi voluntad de pasar tiempo con misteriosos desconocidos que se niegan indirectamente a decir algo tan básico como su nombre de pila. Aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que diría si lo hiciera. _Yo_ apenas si puedo darle sentido a mis motivaciones, mucho menos explicarlas a otra persona para que las comprenda.

—Pensé que podíamos caminar afuera hoy, si eso está bien contigo. No está soleado, y no está terriblemente caliente, pero no ha habido lluvia.

—Oh... sí, está bien.

—Bien —dice, sonriendo suavemente antes de que su expresión se vuelva insegura—. Te traje un suéter. Pensé que podrías necesitarlo.

Echo un vistazo a sus manos vacías y luego vuelvo mi atención a su cara con una mirada interrogante.

—Sobre la mesa —dice, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a una mesa de salón contra la pared. Mi grueso suéter rojo está ahí, perfectamente doblado, en el centro exacto de la mesa.

—¿A menudo hurgas los armarios de las mujeres?

Un lado de su boca se convierte en una sonrisa, y responde:

—Sólo cuando estoy buscando algo específico.

—Realmente no has respondido a mi pregunta. —Él rara vez lo hace.

—¿Estás lista para irnos?

—Por supuesto. —Me pongo mi suéter y lo sigo por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal.

…

—Solía trabajar allí cuando estaba en la escuela. Cuando me gradué, me ofrecieron trabajo y lo acepté. —Miro hacia arriba mientras caminamos por la callejuela arbolada, mirando el dosel de hojas moverse y agitarse ligeramente por encima de nosotros con el viento.

—¿Te hubieses quedado en Phoenix si hubieras tenido que buscar empleo? —Cambio mi mirada hacia él cuando habla, y no puedo apartarla. Me ha estado ocurriendo mucho. Tan pronto como me acuerdo de lo perfecto que es, es como si no pudiera apartar la mirada hasta que encuentre un defecto, sólo una pequeña imperfección física. Nunca la encuentro. De la mano con la necesidad de verlo está el impulso de tocarlo, de alcanzarlo y sentir la piel de su mejilla, la curva de su mandíbula, los huesos de la muñeca bajo mis dedos. Tan vergonzoso como es admitirlo, incluso a mí misma, estoy totalmente convencida de que él sabe. Debe saberlo. Siempre se mantiene fuera de alcance, en todos los sentidos.

La cosa en mi pecho se aprieta con dureza, y hago una mueca de dolor mientras se entrecorta mi respiración. Le hago un gesto con la mano por su mirada de preocupación, fuerzo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y trato de encontrar el camino de vuelta a la conversación.

—He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en Phoenix. No creo que alguna vez consideré mudarme.

—¿Debido a que querías estar cerca de tu madre?

—Realmente no importa dónde viva. Nunca voy a estar _realmente_ cerca de mi madre. Siempre hemos sido muy diferentes.

Las gruesas nubes grises sobrecargadas cambian, y la luz del sol entra sobre el camino adelante por entre las hojas. Me muevo hacia adelante, volviendo la cara para atrapar los escasos rayos. El delicado calor presiona suavemente contra mi piel, y con los ojos cerrados casi me siento como si estuviera de pie en la débil luz de la mañana en casa.

El concentrado centro de esta cosa cambia de dirección, orientando hacia él mientras se mueve. Es algo que se desarrolló lentamente durante mi tiempo con él. La sensación que se expande en su presencia se ha vuelto más suave en los bordes, cambiando esa energía para el centro, de modo que pueda respirar y hablar, y pensar, pero todavía la siento asentada en mi pecho.

Abro los ojos, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo. Él está de pie en la profunda sombra de los árboles cubiertos de musgo con vides que se enrollan en ellos. No puedo evitar sonreír ante el intenso contraste entre su aspecto impecable, con los pantalones apretados negros y camisa blanca, y la naturaleza sin cuidar a su espalda. Lo único que se podría describir como remotamente rebelde de él es su pelo, e incluso eso parece... prístino, como si fuera exactamente de la forma en que se supone que es. Si su perfección no fuera tan hermosa, podría describirse como perturbadora, la perfección más allá del ámbito de la razón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo por allá? —lo llamo.

—Estoy de pie —responde con una sonrisa, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Pero ¿por qué te quedas ahí?

—Me gusta estar aquí. —Considero decirle lo difícil que está siendo, pero estoy segura de que ya sabe.

—Te estás perdiendo el sol.

—No me gusta el sol.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no _te gusta_ el sol? ¿Cómo no te puede gustar el sol? El sol es vida. Sin el sol no tienes ninguna planta, sin plantas no tienes animales, y sin ellos no tienes a ninguna persona.

—Las personas _son_ animales.

—Cierto... por supuesto, pero ese no era mi punto.

—Prefiero la luna —dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿La luna inconstante?*

—No me digas que juzgas los cuerpos celestes antiguos basados en los desvaríos de un encaprichado de trece años de edad.*

— _¿Encaprichado_? La gente no se suicida por encaprichamientos.

—La gente se suicida por muchas razones. No siempre son buenas —dice en serio.

—¿Cuál es el punto de evitar las novelas de Ethan Church si ya piensas así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si... todo es malo, como si la vida y la gente son completamente horribles.

—Los libros cuentan historias, historias desagradables sobre gente que se desmorona, pero no pretenden ser un análisis de la vida o de la humanidad en general.

—Pensé que no los leías.

—No lo hago. Eso no quiere decir que no sé qué hay en ellos. Hay una gran diferencia entre conocer y experimentar.

—¿Y estás tratando de evitar la experiencia? Supongo que puedo entender eso.

—No parece como si disfrutes mucho leerlos.

—Me parecen muy... inquietantes.

—Entonces ¿por qué los lees?

Dejo que mis ojos se cierren y me vuelvo hacia el sol, antes de responder:

—Tenía que hacerlo.

Hay un largo momento de silencio; los únicos sonidos son las hojas rozando una contra la otra en la brisa y mi tranquila y constante respiración. Si no fuera por la cosa en mi pecho que me dice que él no se ha movido, pensaría que estoy sola.

—La luna es una luz en la oscuridad, Isabella —dice en voz baja. Me giro y lo encuentro mirándome fijamente, estudiándome. La cosa en mi pecho se mueve; es casi una sensación agradable. Después de un rato él rompe el momento murmurando—: Debemos volver.

Asiento con la cabeza, caminando en las sombras para seguirlo.

…

Mentalmente me maldigo mientras hago mi camino por el oscuro pasillo al baño. Había estado metida en la cama con las luces apagadas, a punto de dormirme, cuando me di cuenta que había olvidado cepillarme los dientes.

Podría justificarlo diciendo que estaba cansada, pero la verdad es que estaba distraída. Mi mente estaba ocupada juntando las escasas piezas de él que tengo y tratando de encajarlas entre sí para encontrar algo nuevo. Me he obsesionado con él, con todo lo que sé de él y todo lo que no. Si voy a admitir eso, en realidad no tiene sentido negar la razón detrás de ello.

Me estoy enamorando de un hombre imposible.

* * *

 ***Cuando hablan sobre la inconstante luna, sobre el encaprichamiento y el suicidio, están haciendo referencia a Romeo y Julieta, escena II:**

 **Romeo.- Señora, juro por esa luna bendita, que corona de plata las copas de estos árboles frutales...**

 **Julieta.- ¡Oh! No jures por la luna, por la inconstante luna, que cada mes cambia al girar en su órbita, no sea que tu amor resulte tan variable.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Hanna DL, Dess Cullen, Anastacia T Crawford, manue0120, Yanina de mi corazón, GSora, carmen-cielo, Ross, Bree-Tanner-Bears, UserName82, Reyna, Lunita Black27, Deathxrevenge, tulgarita, Laura Katherine, jupy, florcitacullen1, anybella, EmmaBe, bbluelilas, patymdn, freedom2604, Wawis Cullen, nnuma76, BM Cullen, Toscany80, JoanS2506, soledadcullen, Cristina Grey, daphne vampire cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Jocelyn907, rosy canul y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	8. Revelación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de dryler, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Quiero abordar algunos comentarios que he recibido sobre el último capítulo. Algunas personas se preguntan por qué Bella no se dio cuenta de que Ethan Church nació en el año en que la Primera Guerra Mundial terminó, por lo que no habría sido consciente de la guerra mientras estaba sucediendo.**

 ** _— Siempre lamenté el hecho de que no fui capaz de participar en la Primera Guerra Mundial..._**

 **Él quería ir, pero no pudo, lo que podría deberse a que no era más que un bebé en el momento y después deseó haber tenido la edad suficiente para ir. Por supuesto que _esa_ no es la única interpretación.**

* * *

Mis sueños son mucho más sólidos cuando me despierto esta mañana. Todavía no puedo aferrarme a las palabras, pero el eco de disparos lejanos y la impresión de cielos extranjeros que se extienden sobre el suelo con sangre me siguen al mundo de la vigilia. Me estremezco mientras cierro los ojos fuertemente, tratando de librar mi mente del claustrofóbico sentimiento de miedo y la desesperación que presiona. Creo que eso es lo que me despertó antes de lo habitual.

Considero brevemente volverme a dormir, pero me siento muy eléctrica para permanecer inmóvil. Empujo la ropa de cama y me bajo, encogiéndome cuando mis dedos de los pies tocan el suelo de madera frío.

Sigo el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra el vidrio de la ventana, presionando mis dedos contra los cristales fríos.

Los jardines son poco más que negras sombras en la oscuridad de la madrugada. Tengo un impulso que es independiente de esta cosa en mi pecho, que casi hace que se sienta extraño, pero no debería. Así es cómo querer algo se sentía, cómo se _supone_ que debería sentirse. Quiero ir ahí abajo, vagar por los setos que cobran vida por la noche a como lo eran antes, pero eso no es realmente lo que quiero. Lo quiero a él, pero no sé dónde buscar.

Me he preguntado antes a dónde va cuando no puedo sentirlo cerca de mí, pero nunca he sido capaz de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.

Me quedo junto a la ventana, viendo caer la lluvia, hasta que mis ojos empiezan a sentirse pesados de nuevo, y luego vuelvo a la cama. Lo veré cuando venga a mí. Tendrá que ser suficiente.

…

Estoy sentada en la mesa, mirando a Adelaide moverse alrededor de la cocina mientras hace el desayuno cuando una pregunta surge en mi cabeza. Está fuera de mi boca antes de que realmente pueda pensar en ello.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

—¿Qué? —Detiene lo que está haciendo para girarse hacia mí.

—Lo siento. Sólo tenía curiosidad. No quería que sonara tan... grosero.

Ella me sonríe amablemente y dice:

—No, yo vivo aquí. Lo que pasa es que soy la única que puede cocinar.

—¿Pero tu madre trabajaba aquí? —pregunto con incertidumbre.

Adelaide parece luchar con sus palabras por un momento antes de decir:

—Creo que sería más apropiado decir que mi madre se autonombró el ama de llaves, a pesar de que no estaba destinada a serlo. Su familia era de clase trabajadora, y era una firme creyente en ganarte tu camino en la vida. Ella siempre dijo que lo hizo porque alguien tenía que hacerlo, y eso le dio algo que hacer, pero siempre he sentido que tenía más que ver con proveer activamente para mí que para obtener su derecho a vivir aquí. Ella era una mujer muy orgullosa.

—No creo que me dijeras por qué tu madre se mudó aquí en primer lugar.

—Me temo que eso es parte de la historia del Sr. Church. Vas a tener que esperar hasta que llegue allí.

—¿Por qué lo llamas señor Church si vives aquí?

La cara de Adelaide se queda en blanco con sorpresa, y luego responde con cuidado.

—Suelo usar su nombre de pila cuando hablo con él. —Asiento con la cabeza. Esta conversación parece estar incomodándola, así que lo dejo ir y paso a otra cosa.

—¿Sabes algo acerca del... —vacilo durante unos segundos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero nada viene a mí, así que recurro a la que por defecto ella ha establecido para estas conversaciones—... fantasma?

—¿Por qué? ¿Lo has visto de nuevo? —He mantenido mi tiempo con él para mí hasta ahora en un esfuerzo por evitar tener que explicar cosas que no entiendo muy bien, al igual que por qué tiene tanto interés en hablar conmigo todos los días.

—Um... sí.

—Oh. —Ella se calla después de eso, en silencio sirve el desayuno con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

…

—Siempre he sido una persona muy privada. Siempre he pensado que soy autosuficiente, alguien que no tiene que depender de otros para trabajar a través de los problemas en su vida o para ser feliz. Tiendo a evitar hablar de mí mismo, que es una de las razones por las que me he mantenido tan oculto del público.

»Debido a esto, he descubierto que vivir con un grupo de desconocidos es muy difícil. Cuando estaba con mi familia tenía lugares a los que podía ir, cosas que podía hacer para separarme por un tiempo, pero en medio de una guerra, el espacio personal es casi inexistente. Estaba rodeado constantemente por hombres jóvenes que trataban de lidiar con la diferencia entre lo que esperaban y la realidad con la que se habían encontrado.

»Mi naturaleza perceptiva hizo que fuera especialmente difícil estar rodeado durante los momentos de acción. Una noche, cuando llevaba unos meses en mi servicio, acampamos cerca de una fábrica abandonada. Fue justo antes del atardecer cuando las bombas empezaron a caer a nuestro alrededor.

»Habíamos estado viajando todo el día, así que realmente no había tenido tiempo para estar solo, y no había sido capaz de alimentarme adecuadamente en días. La atmósfera de pánico, miedo, ira, y arrepentimiento empezaron a inundarme por todos los lados. No podía soportarlo más. Me sentía como que tenía que salirme de mi propia piel. Obviamente esa no era una opción, así que hice la siguiente mejor cosa. Me alejé.

»Me dirigí hacia la antigua fábrica. No estoy del todo seguro de por qué. Me distraje, apenas lúcido en este punto, pero supongo que, en mi confuso cerebro, el único edificio en la zona parecía el lugar más lógico para ir.

Church deja escapar una respiración profunda, irregular, con la mirada desenfocada en algún punto sobre el borde de la mesa entre nosotros. Lo que él está viendo está muy, muy lejos de esta habitación pequeña y cómoda.

—No era muy consciente de mi entorno. Tenía lo que supongo que la gente quiere decir cuando se refiere a "visión de túnel". Siempre me pareció un concepto muy extraño. Es cierto que hubo momentos en que me vi excesivamente absorto en algo, pero nunca a costa de mis otros sentidos. Pero en este caso, en lo que a mí respecta, esa fábrica decrépita era lo único que había. Las bombas, los aviones, las personas, todo había desaparecido.

»Como un hombre que siempre se ha enorgullecido de su sensatez, es difícil de decir, pero había, en cierto sentido, perdido la cabeza. En mi cabeza era como si no existía nada fuera de ese momento, incluido yo mismo. Era como si hubiera dejado de ser. Yo simplemente era el momento. No estoy seguro de si eso tiene sentido. Tengo mis dudas de que lo tenga, pero me resulta algo extraordinariamente difícil de describir adecuadamente, lo cual es también una cosa difícil de admitir. Un autor que no puede describir uno de los momentos más trascendentales en su propia vida, es casi irónico, o por lo menos algo poético. Como un artista del retrato que no puede dibujarse a sí mismo... o algo por el estilo.

»Por supuesto que haciendo la declaración de que _yo era el momento_ , aunque maravillosamente dramático, es algo inexacto. Sería más exacto decir que yo era _mi percepción_ del momento, ya que la mayoría del momento estaba fuera de mi conciencia. Uno de mis mayores pesares es mi falta de conciencia en ese breve período.

Church frunce el ceño. Parece reacio a seguir, abre la boca sólo para cerrarla sin hacer ruido más de una vez antes de que deje escapar un suspiro de derrota.

—Si hubiera estado prestando atención me habría dado cuenta de que gente me estaba siguiendo. No puedo decir que estaba sorprendido de que mi estado de ánimo fuera evidente, aunque estaría mintiendo si dijera que entendía por qué alguien me prestaba atención a mí en ese momento, mucho menos los dos soldados que decidieron seguirme. Supongo que su intención era acorralarme. Cualquier intento verbal que hicieron para llamar mi atención no fue escuchado, así que mientras estaba caminando, casi tropezando, ellos estaban corriendo para alcanzarme. Sin embargo, nunca me alcanzaron.

»Yo estaba allí, tan cerca que casi podría haber alcanzado y tocado la pared. Casi me habían alcanzado: Una docena de pasos apresurados más y hubieran cerrado la brecha, me dijeron. Fue en ese instante en que la fábrica fue atacada. El edificio explotó, llamas y escombros llenaban el aire a mi alrededor. Me di cuenta de que estaban allí detrás de mí cuando olí la carne quemada. Así de fácil, yo había reaccionado, pero por supuesto que era demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho.

»Uno de ellos murió al instante. El otro fue gravemente herido, apenas con vida en el momento en que lo llevaron al hospital del campamento más cercano. No había nada que pudieran hacer por mí.

Hace una pausa, una mirada de dolor cruza su rostro. Miro de nuevo a las cicatrices de quemaduras que cubren sus manos y lo que puedo ver de sus brazos. Me pregunto si sus piernas fueron dañadas al mismo tiempo que su carne fue quemada. Mi estómago se agita ante la idea.

—Después de eso, de manera brusca dejé el ejército. La guerra estaba todavía en marcha, pero obviamente continuar no era una opción. Fui a casa para vivir con mi familia de nuevo. No creo que ninguno de ellos supiera realmente cómo lidiar conmigo cuando regresé. Yo no sabía muy bien cómo tratar con ellos tampoco. No era la persona más feliz antes de irme, pero estaba roto cuando volví. Apenas y me reconocía.

»Hicieron todo lo posible para hacerme sentir como si nunca me hubiera ido, pero... todos ellos estaban tan contentos con su felicidad y amor. Después de estar rodeado de tanto dolor y miedo durante la guerra, fue impactante, casi doloroso. Se sentía mal estar allí. Estaba fuera de lugar, fuera de lugar en mi vida anterior.

»Por supuesto que no siempre estaban contentos. Les dolía ver lo mucho que había cambiado. Mi padre de hecho trató de disculparse conmigo una vez, porque él me había ayudado a alistarme, en contra de su mejor juicio. Era ridículo que él pensara que era responsable. Fue mi decisión, y no podía forzarme para que lo escuchara.

»Su profunda felicidad era bastante difícil de sobrellevar, pero saber que yo estaba arruinando eso para ellos era aún peor. En menos de un mes me fui de nuevo. Di vueltas por un tiempo, tratando de averiguar lo que iba a hacer conmigo mismo.

»Un día me encontré con esta casa en el bosque. Estaba en un estado menos que ideal, siendo abandonada años atrás. Sentí una conexión con ella, como si estuviera relacionado con ella, que es una cosa extraña que decir acerca de un edificio, pero es verdad. Decidí que quería restaurarla.

»La mayor parte del daño era bastante superficial, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la casa fuera habitable, lo que trajo la pregunta _¿quién iba a vivir aquí?_ Realmente no había pensado en ocupar la casa. Era más como un proyecto que sentí la necesidad de ver realizado, pero ahora tenía una casa. Una casa grande, vacía. Pensé brevemente en tratar de venderla, pero la razón por la que fue abandonada en primer lugar era porque muy pocas personas querían vivir en una antigua casa en medio del bosque, aunque sí tiene preciosos jardines. Restauré esos también, que en realidad tomó más tiempo que la propia casa.

Parece extraño pensar en los jardines como hechos por el hombre. Tiene sentido, supongo; los setos no se arreglan naturalmente en caminos y espacios perfectamente cerrados, pero mi impresión de ellos proviene de _esa_ noche, y no parecía ser algo natural o controlado por ellos entonces. Por supuesto, nada de esa noche parece normal.

—No había sido capaz de escribir desde que terminé mi tercer libro en el comienzo de mi alistamiento, y sin esa salida no estaba seguro de qué hacer con mis sentimientos de remordimiento y culpa. Mi agitación emocional siempre ha girado en torno a mí, pero ahora era acerca de otras personas. Al tratar de salvar vidas, las destruí, y no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglar las cosas.

»Me comuniqué con mi abogado, el que usé para mantener mi anonimato en materia de publicación, y lo puse a encontrar al hombre que había sido herido, y a la familia del hombre que murió. El herido todavía estaba en el hospital, siendo tratado por trauma severo. Pagué sus facturas y lo trasladé a un mejor hospital, me aseguré de que consiguiera el mejor tratamiento disponible.

»La viuda del hombre que murió era otra historia. Ella estaba sola con una hija pequeña y estaba trabajando muy duro para proveer para ellas, pero no iba a tomar mi dinero. De hecho, la ofendí profundamente al ofrecerlo. Ella nunca me reprochó la muerte de su marido, pero no estoy seguro de que alguna vez _realmente_ me perdonara por tratar de complementar sus ingresos.

Un resoplido de risa se escapa de Church, y sonríe con nostalgia.

—Una mujer absolutamente imposible —murmura en voz baja.

»Cuando el hombre fue dado de alta, lo invité a venir a vivir aquí a esta gran casa vacía en la que me había estado quedando. Invité también a la viuda, pero eso también la ofendió profundamente, así que se negó.

»Le escribí una carta, teniendo un enfoque más personal. Le dije simplemente cuánto lo sentía. Le expliqué cómo, aunque claramente lo había hecho, nunca tuve la intención de ofenderla y sólo estaba tratando, de una manera pequeña, de compensar por lo que le había quitado proporcionando el apoyo financiero que él ya no era capaz de darle. Finalmente cedió y aceptó venir a vivir aquí. Creo que sintió pena por mí, para ser honesto.

—Adelaide —declaro en silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Adelaide era la hija del hombre que murió.

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasó con el hombre que resultó herido? —Tan pronto como termino de hacer la pregunta abro la boca de nuevo para pedir disculpas por ello, pero él responde antes de que tenga la oportunidad.

—Él vivió aquí hasta su muerte.

…

Paso la mayor parte de la comida en un silencio reflexivo, constantemente dando vueltas en mi cabeza a las palabras de Church de esta mañana. Entre otras cosas, propuso la idea inquietante de que él, mi hombre imposible de los jardines, no sólo podría estar muerto, sino también ser el padre de Adelaide. En este caso, está casado, o cuando murió lo estaba, y todavía puede considerarse así. Aunque si un hombre muerto se considera o no casado casi no parece hacer mucha diferencia; ciertamente no lo hace menos muerto. Tal vez es el soldado herido que vino a vivir aquí y luego murió algún tiempo después. Me gusta mucho más esta posibilidad.

…

Es un camino diferente hoy, una línea estrecha y sinuosa de tierra ribeteada con maleza espesa y árboles de gran tamaño.

—¿Esto en realidad lleva a alguna parte?

—Te dije que quería mostrarte algo —responde sin voltear a mirarme.

—Bueno, ¿cómo sé que no quieres mostrarme esto?

—¿Crees que quería mostrarte un camino de tierra en el bosque? —pregunta, volviéndose hacia mí con una ceja levantada.

—Tal vez.

Él sonríe y dice:

—No vamos mucho más lejos.

— _¿A dónde_ vamos?

Él momentáneamente desaparece alrededor de una curva cerrada, y cuando rodeo la esquina está parado un poco más adelante por un muro bajo de piedra que desaparece en los árboles. Hay un arco fino sobre el camino, _Ferndale Creek_ grabado en la parte superior. Su mano está descansando en una puerta de hierro forjada intrincada con delicadas vides con hojas y flores.

—Estamos aquí —dice en voz baja, desbloqueando la puerta y abriéndola. Se ha vuelto muy serio de repente, y hace que mis pasos vacilen. Camino más allá de él lentamente, manteniendo mis ojos en él hasta que paso por el arco. Mi respiración se detiene, y mis manos se disparan para agarrarme a las piedras ásperas en ambos lados de mí, para no caer cuando mi cuerpo se detiene bruscamente.

—¿Isabella? —Viene de detrás de mí, suave y preocupado, y me estimula de nuevo a moverme.

Libero mi agarre, sacudiendo los fragmentos de roca y cemento de mis manos mientras me muevo hacia adelante para dejarlo pasar. Escucho el chasquido metálico de la puerta cuando la cierra, y por un segundo juraría que está de pie justo detrás de mí, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo si me recuesto, pero cuando miro, él está a mi lado, el siempre presente océano de espacio entre nosotros.

Delante de nosotros hay un valle poco profundo lleno de helechos gigantes. Hay un pequeño riachuelo rocoso que atraviesa el centro con un estrecho sendero de tierra al lado de él, pero la característica más destacada es la estatua de mármol de tamaño natural de un ángel situado en los helechos. Una mano está por encima de su corazón, y la otra se extiende hacia fuera, la palma hacia arriba como si estuviera ofreciendo algo.

En silencio, comienza a caminar por el camino hacia el arroyo, y lo sigo, deteniéndome cuando él se detiene en la orilla del agua, justo enfrente del ángel. Ahora que estamos más cerca puedo ver los pliegues de su vestido, los rizos en el pelo, la expresión pacífica de su cara. El agua gotea de su mano extendida y de las puntas inferiores de las alas de aspecto fuerte, haciendo un sonido de golpeteo cuando las gotas caen sobre los helechos debajo de ellas. Las hojas plumosas cubren casi por completo la base cuadrada donde está de pie, llegando hasta rozar sus pies descalzos.

Me toma un tiempo para darme cuenta de que hay algo escrito en la base. La mayor parte está oscurecido por los helechos, pero puedo ver algunas letras con lazos formales y algunos números por debajo.

—¿Qué dice?

—Constance Irene Briant, 17 de enero de 1912 - 30 de noviembre de 1955.

—¿Quién es Constance?

—La madre de Adelaide.

—¿Adelaide Briant?

—Adelaide Irene Briant. —Así que su apellido podría ser Briant. Me pregunto si sería posible buscar el nombre del esposo de Constance. Tendría que ir a alguna parte con un ordenador. ¿Cuándo tengo que ir a casa para la boda de mamá? Debe ser pronto.

—¿Su madre está enterrada aquí?

—No, está enterrada en un cementerio junto a su esposo. Esto es sólo un monumento. — _Su esposo_. Tal vez él es el hombre que resultó herido.

—¿Church la amó? —Es muy elaborado para algo que no está marcando la tumba real.

—Sí, pero no en el sentido que quieres decir.

—¿Entonces cómo?

Se queda callado por un momento, mirando pensativo a la estatua.

—Ella lo perdonó aun cuando él no podía perdonarse a sí mismo. No se puede no querer a alguien así, pero no fue romántico.

—¿Cómo encajas en todo esto? ¿O no se me permite saber hasta que lleguemos a tu parte de la historia?

—Tal vez no soy parte de la historia en absoluto.

—Me parece difícil de creer.

Se vuelve hacia mí, estudiando mi cara de cerca.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Sonrío y respondo.

—Porque es verdad. Usualmente es por eso que digo las cosas.

…

Me despierto en la oscuridad con palabras resonando en mi cabeza, pero esta vez no están ininteligibles. Sé lo que son. Son las palabras de Church, fragmentos de ellas de todos modos. Los pedazos de su historia y las líneas de sus libros, pero no son en la voz de Church, están en _su_ voz, la del hombre de los jardines. La cosa gira y se agita en mi pecho, y apenas puedo respirar.

Explica la falta de afecto de Church y el disminuido efecto de la historia. Ha sido mitigado por patrones de entonación y de habla, comentarios y aportes de otra persona que no provienen de él.

Es su voz porque son sus palabras, su historia, su escritura, sus libros, pero es imposible. No puede ser un fantasma _y_ ser Church, ¿verdad? Es demasiado joven o los libros son demasiado viejos; de cualquier manera, no deben encajar, pero lo hacen. Simplemente _son_.

Él es realmente imposible.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: PERCY JACKSON, Jocelyn907, Bells Lopez, Iagie, Dess Cullen, Anastacia T Crawford, manue0120, GSora, carmen-cielo, Ross, Bree-Tanner-Bears, UserName82, Reyna, Lunita Black27, Monique, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, EmmaBe, patymdn, Wawis Cullen, BM Cullen, Toscany80, JoanS2506, soledadcullen, Cristina Grey, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	9. Confrontación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de dryler, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Creo que me ahogo. Hay un nudo en mi garganta que se ha materializado de la nada en algo sólido, y me parece que no puedo tragar a su alrededor. Me siento como si pudiera ahogarme en él en cualquier momento. La cosa en mi pecho se ha convertido en grande y pesada, presionando hacia abajo en mis pulmones y corazón, mientras que las mantas parecen haberse engrosado, fijándome a la cama. Mi respiración se acelera, mi pecho se agita por el esfuerzo de jalar aire en mis pulmones estrangulados.

Necesito salir de aquí.

Me empujo en una posición vertical con mis miembros vencidos, torpes, y me deshago de las mantas con prisa y pánico. Tropiezo con la cama, y mis piernas temblorosas ceden bajo de mí, cayendo de rodillas con un golpe duro. Hago una mueca de dolor, me pongo de pie usando la mesita de noche y trastabillo fuera de mi habitación. Las escaleras crujen bajo mis pesados y descuidados pasos, y mis rodillas punzan con cada impacto. Mi visión comienza a empañarse por mis constantes respiraciones pesadas, así que me siento en los escalones, la cabeza entre las rodillas, y trato de encontrar algún tipo de control.

Ya no _sé_ nada. Yo _siento_ que el moribundo no es la fuente de los libros de Ethan Church. Firmemente _creo_ que el hombre del jardín los creó, pero no tengo pruebas, no hay evidencia empírica para apoyar mis afirmaciones. Historias vagas y extrañas reacciones no prueban nada. Podría estar equivocada. Puede que sea una locura. Tal vez el hombre de los jardines en realidad no existe en absoluto.

Mi vida era mucho más simple cuando la realidad y los sueños se diferenciaban correctamente. Parece que lo irreal, lo ilógico, se entremezcla con sigilo en lo real hasta que no puedo distinguirlos más. Nada de esto tiene sentido, pero no puedo convencerme de que es falso. Son _sus_ palabras, incluso si él no debería haber estado vivo para ponerlas juntas.

Tal vez es ambos, Church y el fantasma, ¿pero cuándo habría muerto? ¿Durante la explosión en la guerra? Para entonces él tendría cerca de veintitrés años. Es casi imposible decir si así de mayor se ve. Es extrañamente joven y viejo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que su edad sea casi imposible de adivinar con certeza.

Si él es Ethan Church, tal vez me escribió las cartas, hizo las notas en mis traducciones. La necesidad de actuar, de hacer _algo_ surge en mí, y me pongo de pie, corriendo a mi habitación a buscar su primera carta entre mis cosas.

Mis ojos escanean rápidamente las familiares palabras, en busca de... no sé exactamente. Algo que me haya perdido, algo con un significado que no conozco, algo que me aclare todo. Por supuesto que no lo hay. Es formal y básica, y es exactamente lo que recuerdo que es. La leo una y otra vez, pero no es hasta la cuarta vez que mis ojos se quedan atrapados en el último párrafo:

 ** _Como puede usted saber, no soy exactamente conocido por estar dispuesto a dar información personal. Entiendo que eso puede causarle cuestionar la validez de lo que le diré, pero le doy mi palabra, mi promesa, que todo lo que diga será verdad. Tengo la intención de contar mi historia real, durante el tiempo que esté dispuesta a escuchar._**

Él lo prometió. Me prometió decir la verdad, y me mintió. Todo ha sido mentira. Alguna clase de espectáculo para que no conozca la verdad, que todavía se me escapa. La realización es aplastante.

Esto no era un juego para mí. Toda la verdad que me arrebató, y ha estado alimentándome con mentiras, lo que es infinitamente peor que la neutral falta de la verdad que pensé que estaba recibiendo. La ira ruge en mi pecho. La carta se arruga en mi mano mientras me apresuro a bajar las escaleras, en dirección al único lugar en el que lo he encontrado, los jardines.

Está lloviendo cuando salgo, haciendo la hierba resbaladiza y la luna gris. Tropiezo más de una vez en mi camino a la entrada en los setos, manchando mis manos con las plantas verdes desiguales. Cuando entro en los jardines los setos amortiguan mi caída, pequeñas ramas afiladas rozan mis manos y brazos, dejando líneas poco profundas y escozor en mi piel como agrandados cortes de papel.

Aunque no tengo un destino específico en mente, he estado comparando todos los espacios que he atravesado con el que lo encontré por primera vez. Tengo esta idea de que si encuentro ese lugar, voy a ser capaz de encontrarlo de nuevo, pero mis recuerdos de todo fuera de él en este momento se encuentran brumosos. Probablemente no importa de todos modos. No tengo ninguna razón para creer que está allí. No tengo ninguna razón para creer que soy capaz de encontrarlo. El pánico comienza a burbujear dentro de mí ante el pensamiento. Tengo que encontrarlo.

Me detengo donde estoy y doy vueltas alrededor un par de veces, tratando de sentir algo, ver algo, que me llevará a donde quiero ir, pero no hay nada.

—¿Dónde estás? —grito lo más fuerte que puedo, pero suena plano, el sonido absorbido por los setos y hierbas alrededor hasta el punto en que no creo que llegue más lejos que este espacio. Todavía intento una y otra vez hasta que siento como si estuviera ahogándome con las palabras.

Nada de lo que me rodea cambia, pero algo empieza a brotar en mi pecho, ahogando la cólera y traición. No se limitó a mentir. Me mintió _a mí_. La cosa, grande y pesada en mi pecho, comienza a sentirse como si estuviera rasgándose, rompiéndose justo en el centro. Quema como una herida abierta. Gana rápidamente tamaño, comienza a sentirse más viva, lo que sólo hace que duela más, queme más. Parece como si fuera a explotar cuando dice mi nombre.

Para el momento en que mi cerebro ha procesado que necesito girarme, él viene frente a mí, aún manteniendo su cuidadosa distancia. Se ve confundido y preocupado mientras sus ojos revolotean sobre mí. Estoy segura de que si me importara lo suficiente para mirar, me daría cuenta que soy un desastre.

—¿Isabella? —dice otra vez, uno de sus brazos elevado ligeramente como si estuviera medio intentando llegar a mí, pero los dedos están empuñados. Me recuerda a la imagen de la mano de la estatua del ángel, abierta e invitando, no hay medias tintas ni vacilaciones. Las manos son similares sin embargo; ninguna parece real—. Isabella, ¿qué haces aquí?

Mis ojos se fijan en los suyos antes de declarar:

—Me mentiste. —Sale como una declaración tranquila, mi energía por la ira y las acusaciones agotada.

—¿Qué? —Su expresión se vuelve cautelosa, y su mano regresa de nuevo a su lado.

—Me prometiste que no lo harías, pero lo hiciste.

—No lo hice.

Mi ira se enciende de nuevo con su negación, y mi voz se eleva cuando le contesto.

—Lo hiciste; lo prometiste. —Mis manos se empuñan, y siento la carta arrugada que está de alguna manera todavía entre mis dedos. La tiro al suelo, y aterriza en una bola húmeda y arrugada a sus pies antes de que repita—: Lo prometiste.

Se queda de pie completamente inmóvil por un momento, mirando el papel, antes de que poco a poco se incline para recogerlo. Sus dedos con cautela abren la hoja, estirándola para poder leerla.

—Crees que soy Ethan Church. —Es una declaración. Sus ojos se levantan brevemente para encontrarse con los míos, antes de regresar a la carta.

—Sé que lo eres.

Su pulgar pasa sobre la página antes de que la doble en cuadrados y la ponga en su bolsillo.

—Eso es imposible.

—Tú eres imposible. —Lo es, por completo. Es imposible que él exista. Es imposible que él todavía pueda estar vivo. Es imposible que él pueda ser mío.

Me estremezco cuando la grieta en la cosa de mi pecho se abre un poco más.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le haces a la gente? ¿Lo que me haces a mí? —La cosa decide que quiere abrirse camino hacia fuera, y mis manos vuelan hasta mi pecho, tratando de contenerla. No puedo culparla. Tampoco quiero estar aquí en este momento—. No puedes hacerle eso a la gente. No es correcto. —Mi voz se rompe al final, y mis hombros se encorvan hacia adelante cuando el dolor se dispara a través de mi torso. Caigo de rodillas sobre la hierba húmeda con un gemido, las lágrimas nublando mi visión.

Él hace un ruido de dolor, y de repente está de rodillas en el suelo delante de mí, con las piernas dobladas a la par de las mías.

—Bella. —El anhelo en su voz parece llevar el dolor más profundo en mi pecho. Cuando levanto los ojos, su expresión neutra y cautelosa se ha roto. Se ve afligido.

Sus manos se extienden y tocan las mías. Miro con asombro mientras sus dedos se envuelven alrededor de los míos, retirándolos de mi pecho. Por fin tengo la oportunidad de tocarlo, pero todo lo que mi cerebro parece ser capaz de hacer es centrarse en la textura de su piel. No se siente como piel en absoluto; en cambio es dura y lisa como la piedra pulida, pero animada. Un toque y la cosa empieza a latir y destellar, lentamente uniéndose de nuevo.

Él pone mis manos en mi regazo, y presiona su palma justo sobre la cosa en mi pecho, sus dedos rozando la parte inferior de mis senos. La cosa se hincha bajo su mano, presionando hacia afuera hasta que llena mi caja torácica.

—Lo siento —susurra, apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo escuche—. Lo siento. No sabía.

Sus palabras hacen que mi mente empiece a girar, preguntándome si siente algo como esto también, pero luego dice mi nombre tristemente, ligeramente pasando los dedos de su otra mano sobre los cortes en mi cuello y brazos, y pierdo esa línea de pensamiento.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Edward. Soy Edward —responde en voz baja, rozando su pulgar en mi mejilla antes de acunar mi mandíbula en su mano. Me empujo contra su mano, tratando de acercarme mientras lucho contra el impulso de envolverme en torno a él.

Edward. Su nombre es _Edward_ , un nombre tan normal para un hombre tan sobrenatural. No es muy común hoy en día, pero tiene que haber habido miles, tal vez millones de hombres que han sido nombrados Edward, y dudo mucho que alguno de ellos fuera algo como él. Me resulta difícil de creer que hay alguien más como él.

Ambas manos se mueven a la vez, un brazo pasando por debajo de mis muslos y el otro en mi espalda, antes de que me levante para acercarme a él. Con sus piernas debajo de mí, sus brazos a mi alrededor, y su cara presionándose en mi cuello, se siente como si estuviera tratando de enroscarse a mi alrededor, llevándome dentro de él. Desearía que pudiera.

No puede ser saludable necesitarlo así, querer convertirme en una parte inseparable de alguien que apenas conozco.

Su cabello roza mi mejilla, y traigo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndolo contra mí. Nos sentamos inmóviles durante unos momentos mientras la ligera lluvia moja más mi ropa de dormir y mi pelo.

Con un suspiro, murmuro:

—No eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ser tú. —Mis brazos se aprietan a su alrededor, con miedo de que mis palabras lo harán desaparecer de nuevo. Él podría no volver esta vez.

—Lo soy.

—No lo pareces.

—No, no lo hago.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué?

Edward se tensa, entonces levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

—Eventualmente —responde con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Considero preguntarle qué está esperando, pero no me atrevo a presionar el asunto. No estoy segura de estar lista para escuchar la respuesta. Tiene que haber una razón por la que no me está diciendo, algo que él cree que no quiero escuchar, y me asusta un poco que esté guardándolo tan celosamente, pero al mismo tiempo encuentro difícil creer que podría ser algo tan horrible que amerite este tipo de secreto. _Eventualmente_ es un punto en el tiempo que está presente, pero indistinto, aún por definir, y eso parece suficiente para ambos por ahora.

Me estudia el rostro después de que habla, esperando mi reacción. Le regreso la sonrisa y toco su mejilla. No sé cuántas veces he imaginado lo que sería tocarlo, pero no estaba ni siquiera cerca. No había tomado en cuenta su piel lisa y dura, enfriada por el viento y la lluvia, sin calor corporal discernible para alejar el frío. Por un instante la idea de que él es una estatua que cobró vida pasa por mi mente, y no puedo dejar de reír. En fantasmas puedo creer, pero al parecer estatuas animadas son un paso demasiado lejos.

—¿Qué? —pregunta en voz baja, pasando un dedo sobre mis labios sonrientes.

—Nada.

Su expresión se altera en un ceño por un segundo antes de que me mire cuidadosamente, y luego poco a poco se inclina hacia mí. Mi respiración se entrecorta y se detiene justo antes de que sus labios se rocen contra los míos, tan ligero que ni siquiera estoy segura de que se tocan, excepto que mis labios se sienten más fríos que antes.

Segundos que se sienten como eternidades pasan antes de que él se incline de nuevo, presionando los labios, pero sin moverse. Se siente como mi primer beso. Es mi único beso por lo que mi mente puede evocar en este momento, pero en el fondo sé que no es cierto. La cosa en mi pecho gira y flota, y me da la sensación de ingravidez eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, como cuando estás en el pico alto de una montaña rusa justo antes de empezar a bajar a toda velocidad.

Él empieza a alejarse, y mi cuerpo reacciona antes de que mi cerebro pueda ponerse al día, poniendo mis manos contra su mandíbula, los dedos enterrados en su pelo mientras mis labios se presionan contra los suyos. Exhala en mi boca por la sorpresa, antes de enredar su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabello húmedo, mientras que el otro brazo se estrecha alrededor de mi cintura, aplastándome contra él, y ahora estamos realmente besándonos. La cosa en mi pecho se rompe, vertiendo electricidad de alta tensión en mi torrente sanguíneo, lo que provoca un frenesí dentro de mí. Realmente creo que podría perderme en este sentimiento, y esa idea no me molesta tanto como probablemente debería.

Quiero deshacerme de su camisa y tocar su pecho, sentir el peso de él encima de mí, sentir sus manos en mis caderas, pero nuestra posición es restrictiva y su agarre en mí es sólido, imposible para mí de romper o alterar. Gruño de frustración, tirando de su pelo en un esfuerzo por conseguir que se mueva. En cambio, su boca va justo debajo de mi mandíbula, así que sin aliento le digo que me baje. Su mano se desenreda de mi pelo y se mueve a la parte superior de mi espalda antes de que me enganche más arriba contra su pecho. Se inclina hacia adelante y me acuesta en el suelo mojado.

Por un segundo me siento un poco ridícula tendida en el césped en camisón en una noche lluviosa con un extraño de rodillas delante de mí. Hablando lógicamente, debería evitar lo que sea que está a punto de ocurrir con quienquiera o lo que sea que él es, pero la lógica no parece tener mucha influencia por el momento. Sea lo que sea que estoy sintiendo ahora, ciertamente no tiene nada que ver con la lógica, y en este momento me resulta infinitamente más convincente.

Me levanto hasta sentarme, haciendo una mueca cuando los talones de mis manos se ven obligados a levantar la parte superior de mi cuerpo, y lo alcanzo para tirar de su camisa sobre su cabeza. En mi prisa, mis uñas arañan por encima de su abdomen, haciendo el sonido bajo y hueco de uñas deslizándose por granito. Empujo la camisa hacia arriba tanto como puedo antes de que él la levante fuera de mi alcance y la arroje hacia atrás.

Casi inmediatamente sus manos bajan a mis rodillas, rozando a lo largo de mis piernas mientras me amontona el camisón en la parte superior de los muslos. Una mano pasa por debajo de mí y me levanta del suelo, mientras que la otra mueve el tejido debajo de mí. El movimiento es rápido y sin previo aviso. Chillo por la sorpresa, momentáneamente aturdida por la fuerza que tiene en una mano. Mientras amontona la tela sobre mi cabeza, el fuerte sonido de desgarro de tela me regresa al momento.

Inclinándose hacia delante para besarme, su pecho desnudo se presiona contra el mío, me guía hacia abajo a la hierba mojada. Mis manos se deslizan por sus costados, disfrutando de la piel previamente oculta, hasta que llego a su pantalón. Intento desprender su cinturón, pero mis dedos son torpes y frenéticos, y no puedo conseguir que operen como yo quiero que lo hagan. Aleja mis dedos y lo hace él mismo. Muevo las manos a su espalda y trato de envolver mi mente alrededor de esto. Todo es más que un poco abrumador para pensar. No lo conozco, pero lo necesito. Me mintió, pero lo amo. Y ahora está encima de mí, su antinatural, extraña y perfecta piel tocando la mía, su suave y lisa espalda bajo mis dedos, y su aliento en mi mejilla. Es todo lo que quería y mucho más de lo que jamás pensé que podría tener todo a la vez.

Mi corazón late con fuerza, mi respiración es irregular, y estoy casi temblando por la energía nerviosa, frenética, excitada que recorre a través de mi cuerpo. No quiero ni pensar en lo surrealista que todo esto se siente. Lo que sólo me va a conducir a preguntarme si no estoy confundiendo los sueños con la realidad, que tal vez esto no está sucediendo realmente, y definitivamente no quiero que mi mente vaya allí.

Mi respiración se atrapa en mi garganta mientras pasa mi pierna por encima de su cintura, y la otra se inclina automáticamente para acomodarlo. Con su frente apoyada contra la hierba al lado de mi cabeza, la barbilla metida en mi hombro, se empuja dentro de mí. Me arqueo contra él, mi estómago presionando firmemente contra el suyo, mientras mis uñas se deslizan por su espalda en busca de tracción que no van a encontrar.

Y entonces empieza a moverse, y pierdo todas las palabras.

Hay un ruido sordo que se construye muy dentro de él y que puedo sentir en mi pecho donde se toca con el suyo. Comienzo a reír, porque me hace cosquillas en la hipersensible piel, pero sale entrecortado mientras mis piernas se tensan alrededor de sus caderas.

Él levanta su torso del mío, volviendo la cara mientras se queda quieto. Un sonido grave y peligroso es amortiguado en su hombro, y puedo escuchar los dedos desgarrar el suelo junto a mí. Su cabeza cae entre sus hombros cuando el ruido cesa, y entonces se queda antinaturalmente quieto. Incluso los brazos que sostienen su peso encima de mí están inmóviles, no muestran signos de tensión.

Rozo mis dedos contra los músculos lisos de su brazo, y su cabeza se eleva hacia mí, con los ojos mirando los míos.

—¿Te asusté? —Su voz es tranquila y uniforme, mientras mi respiración sigue siendo entrecortada.

Niego con la cabeza en respuesta. Él ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y me mira como si no acabara de creerme. Es cierto sin embargo. Le he oído emitir sonidos como ese antes, aunque en el pasillo en mi primera noche aquí la experiencia fue algo que yo no describiría como menos que aterradora, pero esto es diferente: tono diferente, reacción diferente, contexto diferente.

Edward baja su pecho contra el mío, pero apenas se siente el peso. Su boca roza mi mejilla, besa la esquina de mi mandíbula, mientras se mueve fuera de mí. La lluvia comienza a aterrizar en mi piel desnuda cuando se acuesta de lado junto a mí.

Se queda en silencio un momento, con la mano extendida a lo ancho de mi cadera y estómago, antes de preguntar en voz baja.

—¿Te quedarías si te lo pidiera?

Le toma a mi mente unos pocos segundos para procesar sus palabras. Cuando lo hace, de inmediato sé mi respuesta sin siquiera pensar en ello, y quiero desesperadamente decírselo, pero la lógica que ha dictado mi vida anterior a todo esto se afianza. Creo que he llegado a mi límite de decisiones impulsivas, irracionales, al menos hasta que entienda lo que está pasando. Así que en vez de eso pregunto:

—¿Quedarme por cuánto tiempo?

—Para siempre. —Mi corazón salta, y mi mente se queda en blanco. Cierro los ojos para ordenar mis pensamientos, para mantener lo poco que he recuperado de mi lado racional.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta todavía.

—En realidad nunca preguntaste. —Reproduzco la conversación en mi cabeza y me doy cuenta de que es verdad. Le di vueltas al asunto. Todavía tengo que encontrar las palabras para la verdadera pregunta, y los nervios para expresarlas.

—Si te pregunto, ¿me dirías?

Sus labios se convierten en una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que responda:

—Eventualmente.

—Voy a responder a la tuya después de que hayas respondido a la mía —digo con firmeza. Una parte de mí quiere decir simplemente _sí_ y descartar todas estas cosas como excentricidades, pero sé que no lo son. Son significantes de algo más grande, algo más importante, y por mucho que quiero hacer caso omiso de ellas, necesito saber lo que está ocultando. Necesito conocerlo a _él_ , completamente... eventualmente.

Suspira y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Creo que me gustaría más tu respuesta si me la dijeras antes y no después de que esa conversación pase. —Su mano se estrecha alrededor de mi cadera.

—No sé nada de ti —le digo en voz baja. Mis ojos están empezando a sentirse pesados cuando miro hacia el cielo estrellado.

—Por supuesto que sí; solo que no fui yo el que te lo dijo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Mss Brightside, Isabella, carmen-cielo, GSora, Monica1602, patymdn, Iagie, freedom2604, kaja0507, Anastacia T Crawford, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, Bells Lopez, Soledad Cullen, bbluelilas, jupy, liduvina, Roxy Sanchez, Wawis Cullen, Rosy Canul, Toscany80, UserName82, JoanS2506, Bree-Tanner-Bears, BM Cullen, somas, PanquecitosConLeche92, Cristina Grey, Deathxrevenge, fathy hurtado, y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	10. Luz de día

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de dryler, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Tan pronto como mi mente se aleja del sueño y vuelve a la conciencia, trato de luchar contra ella. Trato de ignorar la autoconciencia recuperada recientemente que me informa que mis músculos están cansados y un poco doloridos, y que, a pesar del hecho de que mi cama está caliente, mi cuerpo está ligeramente más fresco, lo que significa que probablemente tenga un resfrío, pero es demasiado tarde. Estoy despierta.

Lentamente ruedo de mi estómago sobre mi lado con un gemido silencioso, y renuente abro los ojos. Hay un momento de confusión cuando, en lugar de ver la ventana enmarcada blanca con cortinas blancas y amarillas finas de mi habitación en Phoenix, me encuentro mirando a las ventanas con marcos de madera oscura con las cortinas gruesas azules. Pasa rápidamente después de que me doy cuenta de que es sólo un raro día soleado en Forks. La sensación de calma que deja el sueño solo dura hasta que me doy cuenta de que incluso si el sol sí saliera aquí cada mañana todavía estaría despierta antes de la salida del sol. Siento un estallido de pánico en la boca del estómago mientras lucho para sentarme. Me he quedado dormida. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo los he tenido esperándome?

Echo un vistazo al reloj; son casi las dos de la tarde. ¿Por qué no me despertó Adelaide? ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo Church que esperar antes de tomar su medicación? ¿Sigue esperando?

—Bella, ¿qué haces? —Las palabras me asustan, pero la mano que toca mi hombro me hace saltar. La mayor parte de la palma está en el hombro de mi camisón, pero donde sus dedos tocan mi piel es como una descarga estática, excepto que la electricidad proviene de debajo de mi piel y estremece su camino hacia la superficie, hacia su contacto. La cosa ha evolucionado. Todavía se concentra en mi pecho, pero los bordes se han ido y parecen haberse difundido por el resto de mi cuerpo, tarareando bajo mi piel.

Edward. Yo estaba en los jardines anoche con Edward.

Oh.

Vacilo un instante antes de volverme hacia él. Me congelo tan pronto como lo veo.

La gente dice que la piel es de color blanco, pero no quieren decir _blanco_. Quieren decir melocotón y crema y rosa y moreno, pero en la luz del sol del mediodía directo en la piel de Edward es _blanco_ : blanco monocromático con el acabado liso y ligeramente pulido de granito o mármol. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

La teoría de la estatua que deseché tan fácilmente anoche regresa a mi mente. Puedo imaginarlo fácilmente bajando de un pedestal como el ángel que está de pie en los jardines. ¿Podría haber sido un conmemorativo de una tumba también? ¿Tal vez la de Ethan Church, y de alguna manera el alma se metió en la piedra y la animó?

Creo que la única cosa sensata por hacer en este momento es reírme de mí misma, pero una parte de mí está más inclinada a ir de caza entre los helechos en busca de un pedestal vacío.

Un sentimiento de inquietud y náusea empieza a burbujearme en el estómago. Hay demasiadas incógnitas como para tener algún sentido de seguridad. Estoy segura de que podría fácilmente volverme loca tratando de adivinar, por lo que empujo todo a un lado hasta que esté lista para aprender la verdad. Tal vez _dispuesta_ es una mejor palabra. No sé si alguna vez voy a estar lista realmente.

—¿Bella? —La mano de Edward se mueve desde el hombro a la piel desnuda de mi cuello, dejando una sensación de hormigueo detrás de su tacto.

Sonrío reconociéndolo y me tumbo hacia abajo, descansando mi cabeza contra su pecho. Vacilante, pongo mi mano sobre su vientre desnudo y me centro en la sensación de pasarla de arriba abajo. Es extrañamente reconfortante saber que respira.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Es una pregunta inocua, pero me resisto a la idea de tratar de responder de manera concisa. Me siento feliz, eufórica realmente, porque lo que sea que se ha estado construyendo entre los dos parece haber avanzado a otra cosa. Me siento aliviada porque ahora sé que Edward no es un fantasma, o al menos mi idea de uno. Me siento ansiosa por todas las cosas que no sé acerca de él. Me siento nerviosa porque en algún momento se me permita aprender estas cosas, y creo que eso me asusta más que no saberlas, lo que es preocupante en sí mismo.

Me conformo con algo sencillo, aunque no del todo satisfactorio.

—No estoy realmente segura.

—¿Te lastimé? —presiona.

—No. —Con una breve risa, levanto la cabeza y pregunto—: ¿Te parecía dolorida?

Su rostro adquiere una expresión en algún lugar entre la frustración y la vergüenza. Es extraño ver su rostro moviéndose ahora que he sentido su piel. Algo que se siente como piedra no debería ser capaz de cambiar y estirarse así.

—No lo creía, aunque sí pareces un poco aturdida.

—Más que un poco. Parecía que todo estaba ocurriendo a la vez. Creo que mi mente puede haberse sobrecargado y apagado en algún momento.

—Bueno, yo estaba bastante abrumado, así que sólo puedo imaginar cómo tu cerebro lo hubiera manejado.

Giro mi cabeza hacia un lado y le doy una mirada interrogante.

—No es que piense que eres estúpida —añade rápidamente—. Obviamente no lo eres. Sólo quería decir... yo no soy como tú.

—Eso he notado.

—Porque eres muy inteligente. —Hace una pausa por un momento antes de preguntar—: Eso sonó condescendiente, ¿verdad? —Solo sonrío—. ¿Podemos pretender que _yo soy_ inteligente y no he dicho nada?

—O mejor aún, podríamos empezar de nuevo y podrías tomarlo como un cumplido.

Hace una mueca y dice:

—No soy bueno con esos.

—No es broma —murmuro con sequedad.

—Pero no importa, porque me voy a callar ahora —susurra en broma, presionando un dedo contra sus labios.

—No es una mala idea, aunque tengo algunas preguntas que me gustaría que respondieras primero.

Su expresión se vuelve cautelosa, pero asiente su consentimiento.

—¿Quién es Ethan Church?

—Yo, o tal vez sería más apropiado decir que nadie lo es, ya que no hay nada detrás del nombre, excepto los libros.

—Entonces, ¿quién es él, el hombre que ha estado contando la historia?

—Su nombre es Jonathan Adair. Era el joven soldado que sobrevivió a la bomba, a duras penas. Creo que casi lo mato de nuevo cuando lo recogí para llevarlo al médico. Realmente no pensé que fuera a sobrevivir.

—¿Y él ha estado contando tu historia?

—Una versión colorida de ella, sí.

—¿Y tú escribiste los libros?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué dices que nunca los has leído?

—No lo he hecho. Una vez que están escritos, no los miro de nuevo.

—Pero tienes los libros.

—Los editores me los envían. No parecía justo deshacerse de ellos. Son una parte de mí, lo quiera o no.

—Odias tus propios libros. Eso parece como un concepto tan extraño. La mayoría de los autores que he conocido han parecido excesivamente satisfechos con sus propios libros.

—Bueno, trato de no ser excesivo en nada. Es muy vulgar —responde con ligereza.

—¿Sigue siendo vulgar si nadie sabe que eres el autor?

—Algunas personas saben. _Yo_ sé. No creo que Jonathan alguna vez incluso considerara leerlos. Dice que me aguanta lo suficiente así, y Adelaide se refiere a ellos como _"esos libros"_ de una manera bastante despectiva, por lo que no creo que algún intento de adulación hubiera sido tolerado por mucho tiempo.

—¿Me están esperando? Debería haber estado levantada hace horas.

—No, ya les dije que te estás tomando el día libre. Creo que Jonathan podría utilizarlo de todos modos. Adelaide me ha estado dando miradas cada vez más sucias últimamente.

—Ella no está feliz con él haciendo el libro.

—Oh, lo sé. No estoy particularmente feliz por eso tampoco. Lo pospuse durante mucho tiempo, pero es imposible cambiar su mente en este momento.

Estoy a punto de decir algo así como _eso suena como él_ , pero luego me doy cuenta de que no sé nada _de él_. Me he sentado en una habitación con él, lo he escuchado hablar por horas todos los días desde que llegué aquí, pero no creo haberlo conocido a _él_ , Jonathan Adair. Hay algunos instantes que puedo precisar donde parecía que alguien más estaba apareciendo, momentos que parecían más genuinos, más animados que el resto, pero no estoy segura de que sea posible para mí volver y separar a Jonathan de Ethan Church.

—¿Bella?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Por qué estabas en los jardines anoche?

—Te estaba buscando —contesto simplemente.

—No, entiendo eso, y entiendo que querías... discutir la carta —dice diplomáticamente—, pero no entiendo por qué se te ocurrió anoche. ¿Pasó algo?

—Tuve este sueño, y... tenía que encontrarte.

—¿Un sueño sobre la carta?

—No, sobre ti.

—¿Yo? ¿Sobre mí?

—Fue... No sé. Era solo sobre _ti_. En realidad no puedo... —Pauso, tratando de convertir mis pensamientos en palabras. Después de unos momentos me decido por la cosa más simple que puedo encontrar—. Tengo esta cosa en mi pecho. —Quito mi mano de su pecho y la aprieto contra el mío—. ¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando?

—Sí —responde en voz baja.

—¿Tienes eso? —pregunto vacilante.

Él asiente con la cabeza y mueve mi mano de regreso al centro de su pecho. Siento como si debiera ser capaz de sentir algo ahí, una presencia física de algún tipo. Todo lo que puedo sentir es su piel, su piel que no se siente como piel en absoluto, y el leve hormigueo que he empezado a tener cada vez que mi piel toca la suya.

—¿Qué es?

Se ve pensativo por un momento antes de decir:

—No creo que tenga un nombre, y no sé de dónde viene. Es lo que es.

—¿Le sucede a otras personas?

—A veces, pero no es universal. Es el tipo de cosa que afecta a todo el mundo de manera diferente, creo.

—¿Tiene que ver contigo... por la forma en que eres? —Bailar continuamente alrededor del tema central está empezando a hacer que me sienta un poco tonta, pero no parece ser suficiente para motivarme a hacer algo al respecto.

—Posiblemente... probablemente. En realidad no es el tipo de cosa que se pueda estudiar —responde.

Edward ligeramente pasa la punta de sus dedos sobre mi brazo desnudo, y trato de no reírme ante la sensación de cosquillas. Sus dedos se detienen justo antes de que lleguen a mi codo, y vuelve la cabeza hacia un lado, hacia el pasillo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Adelaide te está haciendo algo para comer. Quiere que bajes pronto.

—¿Oh?

—En realidad me está dando todo un sermón por mantenerte aquí.

—No escucho nada.

—Esa es parte de la conversación de _eventualmente_ —dice con una mueca.

—Creo que debería bajar entonces.

—Bueno, si no bajas ella probablemente suba, y de verdad no creo que eso sea lo mejor.

—Bien, entonces me levantaré... pronto.

—Bueno, siempre y cuando tengas un plan —dice él, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

…

Sentada en la cocina con Adelaide después de que Edward desaparece al final del pasillo es a la vez surrealista e incómodo. Surrealista porque se siente como que todo debe ser diferente después de que tanto ha cambiado dentro de mí, pero aparte de que sea tarde en el día, éste parece el mismo desayuno de todos los días. Incómodo, porque estoy bastante segura de que tiene al menos una idea general de lo que pasó anoche, y ella sabe más acerca de Edward que yo. Sin embargo, parece bastante divertida, que de hecho creo que es más inquietante de lo que repulsión o desconcierto habría sido, sobre todo porque no me puedo quitar la idea de que ella puede estar riéndose de mí, a pesar de que eso no parece como algo que ella haría.

No es hasta que coloca la comida en la mesa que suelto la pregunta que he querido hacerle por un tiempo.

—Realmente no quisiste decir _fantasma_ , ¿verdad?

Ella parece sorprendida por un momento antes de decir:

—Bueno, ¿qué entiendes tú por "fantasma"?

—¿Qué entiendes _tú_ con ello?

—Ya te lo dije.

Suspiro. Sus crípticas palabras sobre los restos de la muerte no son particularmente útiles.

—Si realmente quieres saber, no soy a quien le debes preguntar —dice Adelaide.

—No quiero saber.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No _quiero_ saber, pero _necesito_ saber.

Adelaide me mira detenidamente por unos momentos antes de murmurar:

—Por esto es por lo que no me casé.

…

Edward me está esperando en el pasillo después de la comida.

—Pensé que te gustaría conocer a Johnny —dice, extendiendo la mano para tomar la mía.

—Oh, sí, creo que me gustaría.

Él sonríe y me lleva por el pasillo, más allá de la sala matinal hasta una puerta en la que nunca he estado antes. Después de un breve golpe me empuja al interior. La habitación está oscura y un poco húmeda, pero hay una lámpara moderadamente brillante en la mesilla de noche. Está apoyado en la cama, y aunque él tiene una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, sus ojos no parecen tan alertas como lo hacen normalmente.

—Diría buenos días, pero parece un poco tarde para eso.

—Bella, este es Jonathan Adair. Jonathan, Bella —presenta Edward, ignorando el comentario de Jonathan.

—Buenas tardes, Bella. Edward, pareces estar de buen humor hoy. Siempre le he dicho que sería mucho más afable si pasara un poco más de tiempo con las mujeres.

—Johnny —dice Edward en un tono de advertencia.

—¿Qué? Traté de adornarlo lo mejor posible.

—No deberías haber dicho nada en absoluto —responde con frialdad.

Él me mira y murmura:

—Es evidente que he hablado demasiado pronto. —Edward suspira con frustración—. No puede aceptar una broma ni para salvar su vida, clásico signo de un hijo único... al menos la primera vez. —Me guiña el ojo juguetonamente.

—Puede haber sido encantador cuando eras un hombre joven, pero eres demasiado viejo para ser un coqueto descarado, especialmente entre las mujeres jóvenes.

—Voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que eres mucho mayor que yo y que has hecho más que coquetear, y pasar directamente a la parte donde te digo: "Nunca se es demasiado viejo, Eddie".

—Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras superado eso.

—Más bien como suprimido temporalmente para evitar la ira de la matrona que todo lo sabe. Ella puede haber sido un ángel de muchas maneras, pero esa mujer podía leer cosas de la gente que nadie debería ser capaz de descifrar. Vivía con el temor constante de que me atrapara un día con pensamientos sucios y mutilara una de las pocas partes de mí todavía en funcionamiento después de aquella explosión. No dudes en poner eso en el libro.

—Eso no va en el libro.

—Oh, vamos, soy un hombre viejo con un último deseo.

—Escoge algo más, algo con menos... mal gusto.

—No era tan malo. Creí que había sido sutil al respecto, con clase incluso. Hay muchas más... formas explícitas en que podría haberlo puesto. Esa es una cosa sobre la guerra: hizo maravillas para mi vocabulario. —Gira la cabeza para mirarme antes de decir—: Sabe, él siempre ha sido un pesimista. Habría intentado conquistarla yo mismo y la liberaría de tener que lidiar con él, pero no sería correcto que se enamorara de mí justo antes de que me muera. Su tierno corazón nunca podría recuperarse.

—Eso es muy considerado, Jonathan. —Mi intención es que sonara a broma, pero estoy un poco conmocionada de esta extraña persona con un rostro tan familiar, así que sale más brusco de lo que pretendía.

—Llámeme Johnny. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que una chica bonita me ha llamado Johnny. Adelaide no cuenta; prácticamente soy su tío. Aunque era bastante hermosa cuando maduró, no es que yo estuviera… prestando atención. Ella da casi tanto miedo como su madre.

Edward sacude la cabeza, pero sonríe cuando dice:

—Absolutamente incorregible.

—Oh, sal de aquí. Tengo que descansar para mañana por la mañana.

—¿Qué pasa mañana? —pregunto.

—Lo mismo que pasa todas las mañanas... excepto ésta, obviamente —responde Jonathan.

—¿Seguirá contando la historia?

—Por supuesto.

—Se da cuenta de que sé que es la historia de Edward, ¿verdad? No tiene que seguirla contando.

—Me aprendí toda esta historia, que abarca casi un siglo, de memoria, lo que me llevó _años_. Voy a contar la maldita historia... incluso si algunas personas ingratas no aprecian mi dedicación.

—Johnny, sabes... —comienza Edward.

—Ah, relájate, chico.

—¿Chico? ¿Qué pasó con eso de que soy mucho mayor que tú?

—No hay espacio para la consistencia en paradojas. —Hace una pausa por un momento antes de añadir—: No estoy seguro si eso tiene sentido.

—Estás cansado. Voy a venir a verte más tarde —dice Edward, antes de que empiece a moverse hacia la puerta.

—Adiós, Johnny —me despido con una pequeña sonrisa.

—La veré mañana. Vamos a hablar de cómo él empezó a escribir de nuevo después de la guerra. Es un verdadero barril de risas.

…

Dejamos la casa y terminamos caminando por el sendero arbolado, las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra las hojas de arriba.

—¿Todavía estás escribiendo?

—Pensé en escribir un libro más, y eso será todo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Ethan Church haya terminado con eso? —pregunto vacilante.

—Bueno, le voy a dar a Adelaide el dinero de Ethan Church, y ya que ella expresó su interés en viajar, no hay ninguna razón para que me quede por aquí. Tenía la intención de volver con mi familia, tratar de vivir con ellos de nuevo.

—¿Pero ya no?

—Realmente ya no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: manue0120, Jocelyn907, somas, LicetSalvatore, Cinthya5, Katy, Kaja0507, Isabella, Toscany80, Gsora, carmen-cielo, Bree-Tanner-Bears, Karen McCarthy, Dess Cullen, UserName82, Laura Katherine, bbluelilas, Monica1602, Deathxrevenge, tulgarita, patymdn, jupy, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul, Cristina Grey, Mss Brightside, freedom2604, Marie Sellory, soledadcullen, BMCullen, JoanS2506 y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	11. El otro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de dryler, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

—... pero me gusta mantenerme al tanto de estas cosas. El año pasado estaba pasando por los obituarios y encontré que un chico con el que había salido en la escuela secundaria había muerto. No lo había visto desde hace al menos cuarenta años, pero fui al entierro de todos modos. Me sorprendió lo emocional que estuve sobre eso. El tiempo es divertido; hay algunas cosas que se quedan contigo. Y luego este año estaba buscando en los anuncios y noté un nombre familiar en la página de avisos de compromiso. No estaba muy segura de que fuera el mismo Philip Dwyer hasta que leí los nombres de sus padres. Solían ir a la misma iglesia que nosotros todos los domingos, pero no los había visto en años, y de inmediato le dije a mi marido que deberíamos ir a visitarlos. Realmente me encantan las bodas —dice la mujer frente a mí. No recuerdo su nombre.

Asiento con la cabeza distraídamente cuando ella deja de hablar, haciendo un zumbido en respuesta genérica. Presiono la palma de la mano contra el centro de mi pecho, pero no hace nada para aliviar el dolor hueco.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces, querida?

—Soy traductora.

—¿De verdad? Mi sobrina una vez salió con un buen hombre que hacía eso para la ONU. No funcionó sin embargo. No sé lo que salió mal. Mi hermana sólo tenía cosas buenas que decir acerca de él. Ella vive en Nueva York, sabes. Yo nunca podría hacer eso. Fui a visitarla por una semana el año pasado, y no pude pegar un ojo. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces oí esas sirenas durante la noche. Siempre he sido de sueño ligero, lo que realmente no es un problema aquí, porque vivimos en un barrio muy tranquilo, pero...

—Traduzco libros, en realidad —interrumpo con una sonrisa que se siente más como una mueca retorcida.

—¿Lo siento?

—No traduzco las palabras habladas. Traduzco libros.

—Oh. Bueno, yo no sé nada acerca de los libros. Nunca he sido una gran lectora, aunque mi hermana, no la que vive en Nueva York, ésta vive en Scottsdale, ella me envía esos libros por… oh, ¿cómo se llama? Justo estaba hablando de él el otro día. Bonitos libros, aunque terriblemente tristes. —Se me atasca la respiración en la garganta—. Tienes que preguntarte cómo una persona puede lidiar con tener todo eso en su cabeza, pero es hermoso, a su manera. ¡Ethan Church! Ese es. Ella compra todos sus nuevos libros y luego me los envía cuando los ha terminado.

Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza cortésmente, deseando que Edward estuviera aquí conmigo. Ni siquiera pensé en pedirle que viniera. A pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos estado pasando juntos, todavía hay algo diferente en él que no parece compatible con cosas como aviones y bodas. En mi cabeza está inexorablemente ligado a la zona verde de Forks. En comparación, Phoenix parece demasiado brillante, demasiado caliente, y todos los colores parecen lavados, como si fuera una película sobreexpuesta. Me resulta casi imposible imaginar que esté aquí.

Tal vez lo mejor es que no lo haya invitado. Nunca he sido una persona demasiado consciente de mi apariencia, pero no me gusta la idea de que él me vea así. Mi vestido de dama de honor es de un tono de amarillo que hace que mi piel ya pálida se vea cetrina y traslúcida. He estado recibiendo miradas de preocupación todo el día. Por supuesto, el hecho de que la última evolución de la cosa en mi pecho está causando que incluso mi expresión neutral sea ligeramente dolida probablemente no está ayudando nada.

La boda me atrapó desprevenida, obligándome a regresar a Arizona con una discordante falta de notificación. Si Adelaide no lo hubiera mencionado, probablemente no me hubiese acordado de la fecha hasta después de que hubiera pasado. Si no hubiera ya aceptado ser una dama de honor, probablemente me hubiera quedado con Edward. Me siento ridícula aquí, como si estuviera fuera de lugar, fingiendo ser alguien que no soy y todos los demás pueden notarlo.

La mujer delante de mí todavía está hablando de algo que tiene que ver con su hermana cuando el maestro de ceremonias llama a todos a fin de anunciar la entrada de mi madre con su nuevo marido y su nuevo apellido.

…

Cuando salgo de la recepción todo es oscuro y sombrío a nivel del suelo, pero el cielo es de un azul índigo iluminado. La música está todavía a todo volumen en el interior de la sala, pero el sonido es amortiguado por la puerta metálica que se cierra de golpe detrás de mí.

Tomando una profunda bocanada del aire cálido de la noche, trato de borrar la falta de claridad de mi cabeza y aliviar la sensación de claustrofobia que comenzaba a arrastrarse dentro de mí en la sala oscura y mal ventilada. Quiero salir de aquí e ir a un lugar donde pueda estar sola, pero mi apartamento no es una perspectiva muy atractiva. Cuando llegué allí ayer por la tarde, en lugar de estar familiarizada, el espacio era ajeno. La sensación era angustiante. El lugar que tiene todas mis cosas, que he considerado mi hogar durante los últimos tres años, se supone que debe sentirse como que es mío, pero en lugar de eso me sentí como una intrusa en la vida de otra persona. Fue dolorosamente obvio que he cambiado más de lo que pensaba en mi tiempo con Edward. En un esfuerzo por combatir la sensación, saqué todos mis libros de los estantes y los puse en pilas sobre el suelo. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, rodeada por un círculo abierto de mis libros, le di vuelta a las páginas, leyendo las historias familiares en fragmentos hasta que empecé a sentirme conectada a mi vida aquí de nuevo. La sensación no me acompañó a la boda.

Moviéndome a través del estacionamiento en mis tacones, no me parece estar caminando tan recta como de costumbre. No creo que el problema sea el calzado. Doy vuelta en la esquina hacia un largo camino entre dos edificios que da a la calle. Hay un hombre de pie justo fuera de la boca del callejón; su rostro está viendo hacia otro lado, y es como una estatua en su quietud. Si nunca hubiera conocido a Edward podría no haberme fijado en él. Probablemente habría evitado mirarlo y seguido mi instinto de mantenerme lo más lejos posible de él. Tiene el mismo tipo de aspecto poco natural que Edward, pero el efecto es completamente diferente. Su piel blanca y lisa, y la cara inhumanamente perfecta parecen amenazantes, pero no puedo apartar la mirada.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo se mueva y luego se quede quieto de nuevo mientras se gira a mirarme. Su cabeza está inclinada hacia un lado mientras mira fijamente. Sus ojos son puntos fijos, fijándome en mi lugar como una mariposa atrapada. Su boca se arquea en una sonrisa extraña, casi lúdica, antes de que empiece a caminar lentamente hacia mí.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que un ser humano me miró directamente? —La cadencia de su discurso es una mezcla bastarda de acentos de todo el mundo, mezclándose unos con otros para ejercer su influencia sobre sus palabras. Su tono es ligero, casi coloquial, como si estuviera haciendo una pequeña charla, pero la forma en que dice "humano" es significativa. Para él soy claramente _otra_ : diferente, insignificante—. Perdona el cliché, pero debes ser muy valiente o muy estúpida, o tal vez estás simplemente borracha. Eso parece dar lugar a ambos.

Mi corazón está acelerado, las palmas de mis manos se sienten húmedas, y mi mente me está gritando que me vaya, corra, lo evada a toda costa, pero mi cuerpo parece poco dispuesto a moverse. En algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente, estoy consciente de un pequeño espasmo que comienza en mi pecho.

—Siempre miran hacia otro lado, o alrededor, o detrás de nosotros, pero nunca _a_ nosotros. Me parece ilógico. ¿Creen que los dejaremos solos porque se niegan a mirarnos a los ojos? ¿Creen que los salvaremos? ¿Creen _realmente_ que nos importa? Aunque supongo que sí hace la diferencia, porque ya he comido, y sin embargo, aquí estamos. —Diferente, insignificante, _comida_. Ha entrado en el semicírculo de color amarillo pálido que da la luz de seguridad en una de las paredes, y ahora realmente lo puedo ver.

Su piel es del color del hueso. Sus ojos son del color de la sangre. Él es la muerte personificada en forma no humana.

 _Muerte. Muerte. Muerte. La muerte._ La palabra late por mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que mi corazón late con pánico.

Da otro paso hacia mí, y mi mente se agudiza con pensamientos específicos. Voy a morir. Puede que sea rápida, relativamente, pero habrá dolor. Debería haberle dicho a Edward que lo amo. Debería haberle dicho que no es, que nunca podría ser Cathy, porque no importa el resultado, él quería hacer lo correcto y eso hace una diferencia. Debería haberle preguntado lo que es, porque no quiero averiguarlo así.

Hay una sensación de ardor en mis ojos que creo que podrían ser lágrimas, pero mi cuerpo se ha entumecido. La autoconciencia física está huyendo de mis extremidades y concentrándose en mi pecho donde mi corazón y la cosa están golpeando, latiendo pesadamente, retorciéndose juntos hasta que no puedo distinguirlos más. Tal vez mi corazón dejará de latir antes de que me alcance. Tal vez no sentiré el dolor.

Sus dientes brillan en la luz, y mi mente vuelve a gritar. _¡Corre!_ ¿Pero podría realmente dejar atrás a la muerte? Edward puede desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo hizo en el pasillo en mi primera noche y en la biblioteca cuando por primera vez me habló. A pesar de que _él_ parece estar tomándose su tiempo, estoy segura de que podría estar frente a mí antes de que me dé cuenta de que se ha movido, pero ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? Es un depredador que juega con su comida, jugando conmigo. Un inhumano consumidor de humanos, una humanoide encarnación de la muerte.

 _Yo, señorita Swan, nací de la muerte._

No es la muerte de su madre, la muerte de _Edward_. Edward murió y renació en la muerte. Ideas y palabras e imágenes oscuras de películas viejas burbujean formándose en mi cerebro.

Doy un paso hacia atrás, aterrizando vacilante en el pequeño tacón de mi zapato. No estoy segura de si estoy tratando de alejarme de la realidad frente a mí o de los pensamientos en mi cabeza, pero parece inútil de cualquier manera. Él sigue acercándose cada vez más, un paso lento a la vez, y mi mente parece disfrutar burlándose de mí tanto como él lo hace.

—Así que dime, ¿qué ves?

 _Muerte._

Abro la boca, pero sólo sale una respiración inestable.

Se ríe y se detiene frente a mí. Veo venir su mano, pero no reacciono hasta que sus dedos tocan mi cuello, deslizándose hacia atrás como si van a agarrar. El contacto hace que me empuje hacia atrás, y tropiezo otra vez, cayendo contra la pared del callejón. Los porosos ladrillos arañan mis brazos desnudos y atrapan el material de mi vestido mientras torpemente me deslizo en dirección del callejón, mi cuerpo se mueve en piloto automático mientras mis instintos de supervivencia tardíamente reaccionan.

No me alejo mucho antes de que él esté delante de mí otra vez, con las manos apretadas contra la pared a cada lado de mí, fijándome en mi lugar. Se me acaba el tiempo.

Se inclina hacia mí, con los ojos revoloteando sobre mi cara mientras se mueve, me estudia en mis últimos momentos. Su atención se desplaza a mi garganta, su expresión se torna seria. Su cuerpo se tensa cuando su cabeza se mueve hacia mi cuello, y luego... se ha ido.

Un golpe seco como piedra chocando contra piedra corta el silencio, y mi cuerpo salta. Al otro lado del callejón hay un cráter de ladrillos rotos y cemento en la pared. El polvo se arremolina alrededor en el aire. Ha _desaparecido_.

Mi cuerpo tembloroso se desploma al suelo mientras mi mente trata de entender lo que acaba de ocurrir. Veo un destello de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, pero se ha ido cuando me giro. Pasa de nuevo sólo unos segundos más tarde, y es seguido por el sonido de ladrillos rotos. Otro cráter aparece abajo de la pared frente a mí, y me doy cuenta que él no se ha ido. Solamente que ya no está solo. Edward. Edward está aquí. Lo siento en mi pecho, pero no lo puedo ver.

Hay otro impacto duro, contra el suelo esta vez, y puedo sentir el pavimento moverse y agrietarse debajo de mí. Delante de mí, Edward finalmente aparece, agazapado sobre _él_. La parte superior del cuerpo de Edward se retuerce, y hay un sonido de desgarre que me recuerda a mi camisón rompiéndose cuando me desnudó en los jardines, antes de que algo redondo ruede y rebote lejos. Es _su_ cabeza. Se detiene contra la pared opuesta, y todo lo que puedo ver es el perfil perfecto y el muñón irregular de un cuello. Las náuseas se retuercen fuertemente en mi estómago. Edward hizo eso. Edward es capaz de eso.

Él me salvó la vida. Lo hizo para salvar mi vida. Él sólo quiere hacer lo correcto.

Edward todavía está sosteniendo el cuerpo sin cabeza en el suelo debajo de él. Sus dientes están al descubierto, y casi creo que puedo verle la garganta vibrando con un gruñido contenido, pero no estoy segura de cuán fiables son mis percepciones en este momento.

Minutos que parecen horas pasan, y Edward no se mueve en absoluto. Finalmente, su postura se relaja y tranquiliza sus gruñidos antes de que se vuelva a mirarme. La cosa en mi pecho titubea y salta, ¿o es mi corazón?

Se aleja del cuerpo, y poco a poco, con cautela comienza a acercarse a mí. ¿Qué hago ahora? La idea de que Edward es de alguna manera como esa cosa con ojos fríos y una mente psicópata es casi demasiado. Esta realidad no parece compatible con la que yo creía que era, y no puedo encajarlas juntas de la manera que son. ¿A cuánto del hombre que amo voy a tener que renunciar por esta realidad dentro de él? ¿En qué lo convierte esto?

Edward fluidamente se agacha en cuclillas de manera relajada enfrente de mí. Está a mi alcance, pero la distancia entre nosotros se siente sólida. Se ve tan triste, tan asustado, tan roto. Es Edward, ¿pero es _mi_ Edward? ¿Realmente lo conozco?

—¿Bella?

—¿Que eres? —Mi voz suena plana, resignada. _Eventualmente_ ha llegado, y no hay forma de evitarlo ahora.

—Soy un vampiro —responde en voz baja—, pero no me alimento de las personas. No soy como _él_.

Vampiro. Edward es un _vampiro_.

—Adelaide te llama un fantasma. —Una risa ligeramente histérica escapa con la última palabra.

—Ella prefiere pensar en mí como un fantasma; los fantasmas no tienen que sobrevivir de nada.

—Pero no matas a la gente.

—No. Es la connotación lo que la molesta. La naturaleza depredadora innata, pero eso se puede superar. Lo he superado... o al menos reprimido, en su mayor parte.

Quiere hacer lo correcto. Él me salvó la vida. Estaría muerta ahora mismo si no hubiera llegado.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Estabas en Washington.

—Ya estaba en Phoenix. Volé esta noche. —Su voz baja a medida que agrega—: No podía soportar estar lejos de ti por más tiempo. —He estado pasando cada hora que he estado lejos de él deseando no haberme ido, por lo que saber que se siente de la misma manera... Aprieto los ojos contra el dolor que se retuerce en mi pecho—. Alice llamó cuando yo estaba en camino a tu apartamento, dijo que tenía que llegar a ti.

—¿Alice?

—Alice es un miembro de mi familia.

—¿Ella es como tú? —¿Cuántos hay?

—Sí, salvo que ella puede ver cosas que pueden pasar en el futuro, basándose en el presente.

—¿Ella me vio morir?

—No, ella me vio encontrándote. —Sus palabras son vagas, pero el tono de su voz dice _demasiado tarde_. Ella lo vio encontrándome demasiado tarde.

Edward llega hacia mí lentamente. Mis pensamientos aún están dando vueltas en círculos, y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer o cómo me siento acerca de esto, pero no está en mí poder rechazarlo. Creo que me haría daño a mí tanto como a él, y necesito desesperadamente sentirme conectada con él de nuevo, saber que mi Edward sigue ahí.

Los dedos de Edward rozan suavemente mi mejilla, pero me estremezco ante el recuerdo de distintos dedos fríos en mi cuello. Su rostro se contorsiona antes de que comience a alejarse. Algo parecido al pánico me golpea en el pecho, y me alejo de la pared, agarrándome a él antes de que se mueva fuera de mi alcance. Al acercarme, aprieto su camisa y descanso mi cabeza en su hombro, mi frente presionando contra su cuello fresco y suave. Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de mi espalda, y deja escapar una respiración entrecortada en la parte superior de mi cabeza, que suena casi como un sollozo. Siento una sensación irregular de calma que me supera.

—Necesitas irte a casa, Bella —murmura en mi pelo.

Retrocedo para mirarlo y preguntar:

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Esto no ha terminado todavía. —Angula su cabeza hacia atrás para indicar el cuerpo detrás de él—. Iré a verte cuando acabe.

Asiento y temblorosamente me pongo de pie. La piel de Edward es del mismo blanco puro que la de _él_ , pero no me hace pensar en los huesos blanqueados, y sus ojos no son del color de la sangre. Tal vez su naturaleza es la muerte, pero sí le creo cuando dice que trata de superarla. Todavía tiene humanidad en él, incluso si él ya no es humano.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Laura Katherine, Deathxrevenge, patymdn, freedom2604, Toscany80, soledadcullen, liduvina, ev76, Marie Sellory, JoanS2506, bbluelilas, tulgarita, somas, Bree-Tanner-Bears, Wawis Cullen, Cristina Grey, LicetSalvatore, GSora, UserName82, Roxy Sanchez, Rosy Canul, carmen-cielo, Isabella, BM Cullen, Jocelyn907, Karen McCarthy y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	12. Eventualmente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de dryler, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

El taxi a casa es un borrón, y trastrabillo un piso y medio adicional de escaleras antes de darme cuenta de que he pasado mi piso. Una vez dentro, torpemente me quito la ropa en el camino a la ducha. En mi visión periférica, vagamente noto las manchas de color grisáceo y rasgaduras en la tela de color amarillo pálido a medida que cae al suelo.

Me meto a la ducha, mis dedos jabonosos enredados en el pelo lleno de horquillas bajo el agua demasiado caliente. Arranco las horquillas con frustración, haciendo caso omiso del ardor por los pelos arrancados mientras las dejo caer al fondo de la bañera. Sin pensarlo, completo el resto de mi rutina de ducha y luego, todavía mojada, caigo en la cama.

A pesar de que estoy física y mentalmente agotada, duermo a ratos mientras mi mente trata de hacer frente a demasiadas cosas a la vez, por lo que no estoy del todo segura de que estoy despierta cuando noto un olor extraño penetrar mi habitación. Es ahumado y dulce, casi como incienso, pero diferente de una manera que no puedo descifrar.

Levantándome de la cama, camino a la sala de estar en la oscuridad. La cosa en mi pecho está prácticamente vibrando mientras cruzo la habitación y encuentro una silueta delante de la ventana.

—¿Edward? —pregunto aturdida—. ¿Te he dejado entrar?

—No cerraste la puerta, y no quería despertarte.

Asiento con la cabeza, encendiendo una lámpara a mi lado mientras hago mi camino hacia el sofá, antes de acurrucarme en el cojín.

—¿Tú...? ¿Qué hiciste? —La imagen de la cabeza decapitada destella en mi mente.

—Lo quemé. —Esa es la fuente de ese olor a humo, _él_ incinerado.

—¿Cuántos años?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando... cuando te convirtieron?

—Diecisiete. Nací en 1901 con el nombre de Edward Anthony Masen. Mis padres me llamaban Anthony para evitar la confusión, porque mi padre se llamaba Edward también. Mi madre quería nombrarme Anthony por lo que se adaptó bien. —Sonríe un poco cuando lo dice, pero su expresión disminuye a medida que continúa—. Cuando estaba en el hospital, mi médico, Carlisle Cullen, me llamó Edward. No quise corregirlo en el momento, y continuó haciéndolo.

Dijo que su médico era su padre.

—¿Tu médico te hizo de esta manera?

—Mi madre se lo pidió. Hubo una epidemia de gripe española en esa época que mató a miles de personas en Chicago. Recuerdo vagamente a mi madre insistiendo en que todas las ventanas estuvieran abiertas y gritándome por volver a casa con la ropa húmeda. Se preocupaba mucho. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que hubiera sido de ella si hubiera sido capaz de alistarme como quería. En septiembre mi madre se enfermó, y luego mi padre. Me enviaron donde mi tía, pero era demasiado tarde y acabé en el hospital con ellos. Mi padre murió y mi madre le siguió, pero no antes de que le hiciera prometer a Carlisle que me _ayudaría_. De hecho, ella nunca dijo las palabras, pero Carlisle estaba completamente convencido de que de alguna manera ella sabía lo que era, y que quería que me hiciera como él. No estoy tan seguro, pero creo que si ella lo hubiera descubierto y creyera que me salvaría, hubiera querido eso. Así que he intentado no sostener su interpretación contra él.

—Tu primer libro.

Él asiente con la cabeza, y su boca se aplana en una mueca.

—Me tomó mucho tiempo para perdonarla por eso. Sé que ella sólo quería que yo viviera, y sé que no entendía realmente lo que estaba pidiendo, incluso si sabía lo que era Carlisle, pero nunca quise esto. Estaba apenas consciente al final, por lo que no pudo preguntarme. Si lo hubiera hecho... en mis momentos de debilidad estoy absolutamente seguro de que hubiera elegido la muerte humana, pero el hecho es, que en realidad no lo sé. Tenía diecisiete años y estaba aterrorizado de morir antes de que mi vida realmente hubiera comenzado. A veces pienso que si _yo_ hubiera hecho la elección, entonces quizás me hubiese ajustado mejor. Otras veces pienso que no hubiese hecho ninguna diferencia, excepto que hubiera sido _mi_ elección la que resintiera. No creo que sea posible comprender plenamente lo que significa esa elección antes de que ocurra el cambio. No fue hasta la primera vez que sentí el impulso de matar a un completo extraño que realmente entendí, y luego empecé a odiar en lo que me había convertido.

»Siempre me he sentido como un monstruo tratando de interpretar a un hombre, un buen hombre. Mi familia me aceptó como algo más que un depredador, pero ser aceptado como una buena persona suprimiendo a un monstruo interno por otros que están haciendo lo mismo es... bueno, nunca sentí que ellos fueran una fuente particularmente fiable. Siempre existía la idea de que tal vez creían en mí porque querían creer que era posible para ellos, lo que creó demasiadas dudas para que me sintiera seguro. Constance, la madre de Adelaide, fue la primera persona que realmente me hizo creer que de verdad podría _ser_ una buena persona, no sólo actuar como una. Ella me hizo pensar que tal vez en lo que me había convertido no me definía como persona, que era exactamente lo que Carlisle había estado tratando de meterme en la cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Él no fue tan agresivo sin embargo. Sinceramente creo que Constance estaba harta de mí "enfurruñado como un niño caprichoso", según sus propias palabras. Esa era una de sus frases más refinadas.

—Ella significó mucho para ti —le digo en voz baja. Ya sabía que lo hacía. Me dijo que la amaba cuando me mostró el memorial del ángel, pero no entendía por qué era tan importante para él entonces.

—Sí, ella era una parte muy importante de mi vida, mientras estuvo en ella. Sigue siendo importante para mí, pero tantas cosas en la vida se sienten transitorias. Por supuesto todo en la vida es transitorio, incluso las estrellas y los planetas no son eternos, pero los seres humanos rara vez sienten los efectos completos de ello en su vida. Los vampiros no son capaces de una muerte natural. No envejecemos ni nos deterioramos. No somos susceptibles a las enfermedades, y la inanición, aunque muy desagradable, no nos mata. Hay cierta conjetura de que la prolongación de quietud podría dar lugar a la solidificación, pero eso es un marco de tiempo de cientos, si no miles de años.

»He vivido durante más de cien años. En teoría, tengo miles de años por delante. No importa lo importante que esos años fueron para mí, siguen siendo una parte muy pequeña de mi vida, en cuanto a tiempo.

Miles de años. Es imposible para mí entender vivir tanto tiempo, ver mucho en una sola vida. Incluso si lo conozco por el resto de mi vida, todavía seré sólo una breve parte de la suya, apenas algo más que Constance, en términos relativos. Durante la mayor parte de su vida va a hablar de mí en tiempo pasado.

La cosa en mi pecho se tuerce con tanta fuerza que hace que mi aliento se detenga.

—¿Bella? —De repente él está delante de mí, y su mano está sobre la mía en mi pecho.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me está pasando, Edward?

—Esto une a las personas.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Aprieta los ojos por un momento antes de mirarme.

—Cuando Carlisle conoció a Esme y Rosalie conoció a Emmett se sintieron... no era exactamente lo mismo, pero era algo de una naturaleza similar. Los atrajo, y luego, con el tiempo, se enamoraron.

—¿Esme es...?

—Esme es mi madre, a quien Carlisle conoció después de convertirme. Rosalie es mi hermana, y Emmett es mi hermano que fue traído a la familia a petición de Rosalie.

—¿Tu hermana? ¿La niña de dos años que antagonizabas?

—Bueno, ella no tenía _realmente_ dos años —se ríe.

—Cierto.

—Carlisle conoció a Esme cuando fue llevada al hospital con una pierna rota. Él fue diferente de inmediato. Apenas llegó a hablar con ella, y sólo estuvieron juntos por cuestión de horas, pero lo cambió. Sin embargo lo subestimé. Él se fue y no la vio de nuevo por diez años, y eso me hizo pensar que era el tipo de cosas de las que uno puede simplemente alejarse. Sabía que él pensaba en ella mucho más que en otras personas que conocimos, pero los pensamientos y sentimientos no son la misma cosa. Conocía sus pensamientos, pero no podía saber cómo se sentía, así que no entendí.

—¿De qué manera podías conocer sus pensamientos?

—Podía escucharlos. Puedo oír prácticamente los de todos.

—¿Puedes leer la mente de las personas? —pregunto con incredulidad. Por qué esto es más sorprendente para mí que el hecho de que es un vampiro, no estoy del todo segura, pero hay una sensación de invasión junto con la conmoción. ¿Ha estado escuchando mis pensamientos todo este tiempo?

—No me gusta esa frase. Implica una acción, como si estuviera haciéndolo a propósito, cuando en realidad es en gran parte pasiva. No puedo controlarlo. A menudo hago caso omiso de los pensamientos de la gente, pero todavía están allí en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. A veces durante la guerra tenía las voces interiores de cientos de jóvenes haciendo eco en mi cabeza. No era la primera vez que había estado alrededor de grandes grupos de personas, pero éstas eran asustadas, enojadas, traumatizadas personas, y a veces era incapaz de alejar sus pensamientos. Más de una vez tuve que irme, porque no podía hacer frente a tener eso en mi cabeza.

—¿Los pensamientos de todo el mundo? —chillo. ¿Habría incluso algún punto en intentar censurar mis pensamientos en este momento?

—No los tuyos. Puedo oír los pensamientos de todo el mundo que he conocido, excepto los tuyos.

—¿Eso es cierto? Porque suena muy conveniente.

—¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? —pregunta con una sonrisa divertida.

—Creo que si pudieras escuchar mis pensamientos, entonces sabrías que el conocer que puedes oír lo que pienso haría que me moleste cuando ya estoy... intranquila, y creo que es posible que desees evitar eso.

—Así que la respuesta es _sí_.

—Algo así.

—No estoy mintiendo. No puedo oírte en absoluto. En realidad es bastante frustrante. —Todavía no estoy del todo segura si le creo, pero sí parece genuino, así que decido dejarlo ir por ahora—. De todas formas mi punto es, que podía oír los _pensamientos_ de Carlisle sobre Esme y cómo se sentía, pero no podía experimentar realmente lo que estaba sintiendo. Mi percepción sobre esto estaba filtrada a través de sus pensamientos, e incluso en sus pensamientos Carlisle es muy restringido.

»Cuando convirtió a Rosalie, lo hizo porque pensó que yo sentía algo similar por ella. Fue un malentendido. La miraba mucho, y él se dio cuenta. Sí la encontraba fascinante. Era casi incomprensible para mí que alguien pudiera pasar una gran parte de su vida centrándose en si su vestimenta complementaba o no sus ojos, y tratando de hacer que la gente a la que nunca se dignaría a hablarle, la admirara. Para ser justos con ella, nuestro único contacto era durante eventos sociales, y ese era el estilo general de sus pensamientos, pero parecía más preocupada por su aspecto que la mayoría. Carlisle comenzó a hacerme preguntas raras después de que se dio cuenta de mi atención, preguntas sobre lo que sentía, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para ocultarme casi en su totalidad esos pensamientos. Cuando la encontró moribunda la hizo como nosotros, porque pensaba que ella era mi compañera. Rosalie nunca me perdonará por ello.

—¿Compañera?

—Así es como llamamos a nuestro cónyuge. Vampiros compañeros de por vida, y teniendo en cuenta que nuestra vida útil es indefinida, es un gran compromiso.

—Pero _compañera_ parece una extraña elección de palabras. Es muy... animal.

—Los vampiros, como los humanos, son animales. En realidad, la falta de un corazón que late probablemente es discutible, pero categorías biológicas a un lado, somos animales, incluso más que los humanos. Los vampiros recién nacidos son muy primitivos. La única otra experiencia que tuve con las etapas iniciales de este magnetismo fue a través de Rosalie. Ella llevaba de convertida un poco más de un año cuando conoció a Emmett, y su intensa ira hizo de la maduración un proceso lento. Si no hubiera sido por sus inmediatos sentimientos hacia Emmett, estoy seguro de que lo hubiera matado. No pensé que sería tan fuerte para mí, en parte debido a que todos sus sentimientos eran muy intensos en ese momento, lo que la volvía emocional e impulsiva, pero también porque era una situación de vida o muerte. Si ella no lo hubiera llevado con Carlisle, él habría muerto, y ese hubiese sido el final de todo. Se requería una decisión inmediata, y había poco espacio para la lógica y el razonamiento. No estoy diciendo que tomó la decisión equivocada. Ella nunca se arrepintió, y él ciertamente nunca se lo ha reprochado. Sólo estoy diciendo que creo que su repentino magnetismo hacia Emmett fue exacerbado por una intensa emoción y una decisión con resultados definitivos, de un modo u otro. Pensé que iba a ser algo más pequeño, algo manejable, pero es evidente que estaba equivocado.

—¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar? ¿Por eso me elegiste?

—Sí. —Mi respiración se atora en mi garganta ante la respuesta simple y definitiva.

—¿Cómo supiste? —Es casi un susurro. ¿Hasta dónde puedo presionar esto antes de que sea demasiado para mí?

—Los editores decidieron sacar una nueva serie de ediciones, y querían volver a hacer las traducciones. Soy muy particular acerca de las traducciones. Cuando la historia está escrita de primera mano, todo está en mis propias palabras, pero cuando alguien convierte esas palabras, pierdo un cierto grado de control sobre las mismas, por lo que insisto en la elección de quién lo hará.

»Me enviaron cajas de libros de ejemplos. Los revisé meticulosamente, haciendo listas cuidadosas, organizadas. Entonces me encontré con tu _Introducción del Traductor_ al comienzo de uno de los libros, y este sentimiento se empezó a desarrollar. No estaba del todo seguro que estuviera allí en primer lugar. Pensé que podría estar imaginando cosas. Siempre he pensado que es bastante inevitable que en algún punto un vampiro que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo solo se vuelva al menos un poco loco. Pensé que eso es todo lo que era. Cuando vi tus otros libros, leí tus otras presentaciones, la sensación comenzó a crecer, y quería que trabajaras en mis libros.

Mis presentaciones son la única cosa personal que agrego a mis traducciones, las únicas partes que son realmente _mis_ palabras. Mi jefe se refiere en broma a ellas como mis "cartas de amor". La idea de que mis palabras causaron incluso una fracción del sentimiento que tengo de las suyas es completamente, abrumadoramente sorprendente.

—No tenía una razón, al menos no una racional, yo sólo _quería_... Traté de ser lógico y objetivo al respecto. Tomé notas de todo. Diseccioné cada párrafo, cada frase meticulosamente. Estaba obsesionado con justificar mi elección. No fue difícil. Eres muy buena en lo que haces, pero no hizo una diferencia. Cuanto más me esforzaba por legitimar mi elección, más claro se volvía que nada de eso marcaba alguna diferencia. Estabas sin duda calificada, pero al final, la razón por la que quería que fueras tú era porque sentía este magnetismo ilógico hacia ti, una mujer a la que nunca había conocido. Quería algún tipo de conexión contigo.

—¿Le diste un puñetazo a mi libro?

Su cara se congela con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

—Yo... uh... fue muy frustrante.

—Así que la respuesta es _sí_.

—La tabla que estaba abajo resultó mucho peor. La superior quedó agrietada por la mitad.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que no deberías haberle dado un puñetazo a mi libro.

Se ríe y extiende la mano para tocarme la mejilla.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes. Todo parece ser tan grave. Sólo quiero que seas feliz —dice. Algo en mi pecho se aprieta, pero esta vez no se trata de ese sentimiento; es mi corazón.

Suspira y retira su mano antes de que empiece a hablar de nuevo.

—Rechazaste la oferta, y lo entiendo. Mis libros no son para todos. Incluso a mí no me gustan. Lo dejé pasar, o al menos lo intenté. Todavía estaba en negación sobre lo que realmente era. Sabía que existía el magnetismo. Sabía, en teoría, que hubo, hay, o habría alguien en el mundo que pudiera causar esa sensación en mí, pero no pensaba que fuera posible conseguir esa sensación sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con la persona. Aunque supongo que leer algo que esa persona escribió con palabras que realmente quiere decir crea una conexión, sin embargo sería de forma unilateral.

»Cuando llegó el momento de comenzar mi biografía, para terminar con Ethan Church, te quería de nuevo. No acepté un no por respuesta esta vez. Sentía que era como mi última oportunidad de conocerte. No era mi intención involucrarme. Sabía que eras humana, y no quería arrastrarte a mi vida. Sólo quería algún tipo de conexión contigo. Tenía la intención de permanecer al margen. Pensé que podría pretender ser el sobrino-nieto de Ethan Church que estaba de visita, si me decidía a darte a conocer mi presencia en absoluto. Me encontré inusualmente indeciso. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer cuando el día de tu llegada vino.

»Estaba cazando en el bosque cuando llegaste a la casa, así que no te vi hasta esa noche. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas cómo fue.

—Me gruñiste —digo.

—Lo hice. Lo siento, pero no fue... No te iba a hacer daño. Estaba impresionado. Antes de ese momento, la sensación era todavía bastante ligera, pero en cuanto te vi, me golpeó de lleno en el pecho. No pude manejarlo, sentimientos de esa intensidad viniendo de forma tan repentina. Casi pierdo el control. No sé qué hubiera ocurrido si lo hubiese hecho. No creo que te hubiera podido hacer nada a _ti_ , pero estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que ocurriera hubiese sido destructiva. Te asusté lo suficiente como estaba.

»Supe el segundo en que te diste cuenta de mí, y estabas obviamente aterrada. Dolió, quiero decir que _físicamente_ me hizo daño, saber que te había asustado. Eso me permitió recuperar mi destrozado control lo suficiente como para irme. Corrí por días. El sentimiento disminuyó, pero no desapareció.

»Terminé en el hogar actual de mi familia. Tenía la esperanza de que Carlisle pudiera ser capaz de darme algunos consejos útiles, pero no lo hizo. Lo intentó, pero realmente no tenía la capacidad para pensar en largas discusiones y cuidadosas consideraciones. Sólo quería volver, pero mi plan se fue por la ventana, y no sabía lo que haría cuando llegara aquí. Estar en una casa llena de parejas acopladas no ayudaba exactamente con mi agitación emocional. No era capaz de encontrar cualquier tipo de solución. Ya no creía ser capaz de poder alejarme fácilmente, pero tampoco creía que traerte a mi vida fuera una buena idea.

»La primera noche en los jardines fue la noche que regresé. Fui a tu habitación para verte, pero comenzaste a despertar así que me fui, y luego me seguiste afuera. El magnetismo no era tan fuerte como lo fue en el pasillo, pero todavía estaba abrumado por él. No podía ni siquiera hablar. Y entonces ya no podía estar lejos.

»Todavía estaba tratando de mantener mi distancia, tratando de conocerte sin revelar demasiado de mí mismo. Entonces viniste lacerando a los jardines, y te sostuviste el pecho como si te estuvieras rompiendo a pedazos, y supe que también lo sentías. Era demasiado tarde para alejarme. Me había acercado demasiado, y no me arrepiento en absoluto. Lamento haberte causado dolor. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero mis intenciones y sus resultados a menudo son dos cosas separadas.

Él parece haber terminado de hablar, y siento como si tuviera que decir algo, pero no tengo ni idea de qué. Mi cuerpo está cansado, mi mente desbordante, y mis emociones parecen haberse cerrado. Me siento cansada y adormecida.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —pregunto.

—Eso depende totalmente de ti.

Tenía miedo de que fuera a decir eso.

—Creo que necesito ir a dormir.

…

El olor me detiene en la puerta. No importa qué tan ajena a los lugares de mi antigua vida me sienta ahora, ese olor a libros viejos es todavía familiar y tranquilizador.

—Ahí estás. Me preguntaba qué te había pasado —dice Henry desde detrás del mostrador.

—El trabajo —respondo simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirme a los pasillos. En el pasado, la tienda de libros siempre me ha ayudado a pensar, me ha permitido trabajar a través del problema en el fondo de mi mente.

Vago por los pasillos, tratando de capturar la sensación que solía obtener de estar aquí, de la conexión con los libros, pero me parece que no puedo encontrar ese lugar. Camino sin rumbo sin ver los libros; mis dedos en los lomos sirven para guiarme en lugar de conectarme. Me siento desinteresada, sin sentido.

Algo como electricidad estática chispea en las puntas de mis dedos, y automáticamente presto atención para descubrir que estoy tocando los libros de Edward. Los que me llevé a mi apartamento han sido reemplazados por unos pocos que no he leído. Tengo el impulso de tomar uno y leerlo, absorberlo, pero sé que el libro no es realmente lo que quiero.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse en la parte delantera de la tienda, y luego unos pasos caminando hacia mí. A pesar de que no lo veo, sé que es él.

—De alguna manera terminé delante de tus libros. Esta cosa es como un imán.

—Se desvanecerá con el tiempo... si quieres. Es sólo un magnetismo, o tal vez más como un violento empujón, pero de cualquier manera, no puede obligarte a permanecer a donde te lleva. No puedes tratarlo como si fuera una obligación o una compulsión insuperable. Es una elección, una que necesita ser tomada con cuidado.

—¿Cuál es la elección? —pregunto, dando la vuelta para enfrentarme a él.

Me mira pensativo por un momento, antes de decir:

—Podrías decirme que me vaya.

—No creo que quiera.

—Podría permanecer contigo mientras vives tu vida. —Hace una pausa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras se frota la frente—. O... —Sus ojos se abren, y ven intensamente a los míos—. O podrías venir conmigo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que esas implican?

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a otro lugar. Creo que esta es una conversación que deberíamos tener mejor en tu apartamento.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Me gusta aquí.

Edward suspira y mira hacia el frente de la tienda. Estoy bastante segura de que va a sugerirlo de nuevo, así que me dejo caer sobre la alfombra sucia con los libros en la espalda y espero a que se una a mí.

—Eres muy terca —dice, sentándose a mi lado. Nuestros brazos casi se tocan. Me acerco un poco más para que mis brazos desnudos se rocen contra la manga de su camisa.

—Me gusta aquí.

—Eso has dicho. Esta alfombra es desagradable.

—No hagas caso de la alfombra. Se supone que debes estar hablando.

—Está bien, pero si alguien viene aquí nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien.

—Si me quedo contigo, entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes mantener tu trabajo y tu apartamento, y todo lo demás en tu vida. Podrías mudarte a Inglaterra, Australia, Francia, Italia, o a cualquier otro lugar. Podrías ir a alguna parte con un idioma que no conoces y aprenderlo por inmersión. Puedes trabajar o no hacer nada, como tú elijas. Básicamente puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida y me gustaría estar allí contigo.

»Seguirás siendo humana, lo que considero que es algo positivo, pero no sin algunos inconvenientes graves. Obviamente, como un ser humano vas a envejecer y algún día morir, mientras que no haré ninguna de las dos cosas. Serás vulnerable, tanto a la biología como al mundo exterior, lo que significa que no hay forma de saber cuánto tiempo tendríamos juntos.

—Vivirías mucho tiempo después de mí —digo, trayendo mis rodillas contra mi pecho.

—En teoría, hasta el fin del mundo, o al menos hasta que el suministro de sangre se acabe.

—¿Siquiera me recordarás a ese punto?

Él sonríe suavemente y dice:

—Me olvido de muy pocas cosas, y sin duda no serías una de ellas.

—¿Qué harías después?

—No sé. Supongo que podría volver con mi familia, pero creo que vivir con ellos después de ti sería más difícil de lo que era antes de encontrarte. Eventualmente podría ser posible sin embargo.

—Eso suena muy solitario.

—Tal vez podría tener una mascota —responde con sequedad.

—Estoy hablando en serio. No quiero que estés solo.

—Todavía tendría mis recuerdos —dice—. Sería mejor que nada.

Presiono mi frente contra las rodillas y aprieto las piernas más contra mí.

—Eso no es exactamente ideal —digo, levantando la cabeza para descansar la barbilla sobre las rodillas.

—Muy pocas cosas en la vida lo son. Lo único que importa es que vale la pena el dolor.

—Eso casi suena optimista.

—Prefiero pensar que es realista.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestra otra opción?

—Podrías ser como yo... podría hacerte como yo. Es un proceso muy doloroso. Nuestros dientes son muy afilados, por lo que realmente no se siente mucho cuando entran, pero no tenemos colmillos por lo que la herida es más grande, y sí hiere. La mayor parte del dolor proviene del veneno que los vampiros tenemos en la boca.

—¿Veneno como una serpiente? —pregunto con sorpresa.

—No exactamente. Sí _es_ letal, pero es más transformador que venenoso, y trae una forma muy diferente de muerte. El veneno es lo que cambia a una persona en un vampiro. Una vez que entra en el torrente sanguíneo comienza a alterar agresivamente las células del cuerpo, todas excepto los glóbulos. Esos son necesarios para nutrir las células muertas del cuerpo. El cuerpo se alimenta de sí mismo hasta que comienza a alimentarse de algo, o alguien más.

Me estremezco, y él pone su mano en mi espalda.

—¿Y eso duele?

—Es extremadamente doloroso. El veneno te hace sentir como si estuvieras en llamas desde adentro hacia afuera. Irradia y fluctúa hasta que sientes como que nunca va a terminar. En realidad, tarda unos tres días para que finalice el proceso.

— _¿Tres días?_

Él asiente.

—No es algo que quiera que tengas que pasar, pero al final de todo esto serías invulnerable a casi todo, y serías inmortal, como yo. Tendríamos mucho más tiempo juntos, y la posibilidad de accidentalmente lastimarte físicamente ya no sería un problema, pero tendrías que desconectarte de tu vida anterior, dejar a todos tus conocidos atrás. Tendrías la necesidad de hacerle daño a la gente, matar a los extraños por su sangre. No hay manera de evitar eso a menos que evites a la gente por completo, pero puedes aprender a controlarte con el tiempo.

»Los miembros de mi familia han trabajado muy duro para superar su naturaleza, y ahora son capaces de vivir entre los humanos. Ellos tienden a mudarse cada pocos años y vivir en casas con cierto aislamiento y proximidad a zonas de caza, como los bosques. No se acercan demasiado a otras personas, pero trabajan, y compran, y tienen aficiones como todos los demás. Carlisle trabaja incluso en hospitales.

»El cambio afecta el cuerpo interna y externamente. Como he dicho, las células del cuerpo mueren, lo cual significa que los vampiros no pueden reproducirse. La piel se vuelve... bueno, como mi piel —dice, sosteniendo su mano enfrente de él—. Antes tenía una cicatriz en la mano, no recuerdo por qué, pero desapareció cuando me transformé. La piel se empareja, se vuelve uniforme y lisa. La uñas, el pelo... todo deja de crecer. Cambias en maneras sutiles pero profundas, y después nunca cambias de nuevo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo haberme cortado el pelo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—¿Me veré diferente? —pregunto.

—Tenemos esta apariencia como una forma de atrapar a nuestra presa. A los seres humanos a menudo les resulta difícil mirarnos directamente. Algo les dice subconscientemente que nos eviten, pero una vez que lo hacen, no pueden apartar la mirada. Así que sí, tu apariencia cambiaría. Son sobre todo pequeños cambios estéticos, como el emparejamiento de la piel, y algún cambio en la estructura facial. Tus ojos también cambiarían. Al principio serían rojos, debido a tu sangre humana, pero después de un tiempo la sangre animal hará que sean más de un color oro. Todavía tendrías tu apariencia, sólo ligeramente alterada.

—Entonces, ¿todavía me reconocería?

—Sí, pero los cambios serían claramente visibles, esa es una gran razón por la que tendrías que cortar lazos con las personas que te conocen.

Encuentro la idea de cambiar así, la posibilidad de mirarme en el espejo y ver a alguien más, inquietante, pero es una parte relativamente pequeña de la ecuación. Dejar atrás a todos los que conozco sería difícil, pero no puedo pensar en nadie por quien quedarme.

—Cuando me pediste que me quedara contigo, ¿qué querías decir? ¿Qué es lo _tú_ quieres, Edward?

—Quise decir... —Edward hace una pausa y ve adelante con una mirada de conflicto en su rostro—. No quiero perderte. Te quiero conmigo durante tanto tiempo como sea posible.

—¿Qué _significa_ eso?

—Te amo, Bella. Quiero algo mejor para ti, pero lo que sea que te haga feliz, lo haré. Me iré, o te veré envejecer, o voy a... lo que quieras.

No es la muerte la que debe ser temida, es el estar muriendo. Estar muriendo es doloroso, y estar esperando. Las cantidades varían cada vez, pero realmente no hay tal cosa como una buena combinación, a menos que no tengas ninguna. Tres días de intenso dolor está lejos de ser ideal, pero creo que la muerte con Edward valdría la pena.

Mi estómago se agita desastrosamente, y puedo sentir el latido de mi corazón en la garganta.

—Te amo —susurro, girándome para inclinar mi frente contra la suya—. No te quiero dejar ir.

Su cara es muy seria por un momento, y luego sonríe, y está extasiado, emocionado y aliviado. Me besa, presionando sus labios contra los míos mientras su mano acuna mi mejilla.

Cuando él se retira, digo:

—Creo que esa es la respuesta que estabas esperando.

—No creo que pueda soportar verte morir, sabiendo que nunca despertarás de nuevo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: florcitacullen, Anastacia T Crawford, Lunita Black27, soledadcullen, freedom2604, bbluelilas, Dess Cullen, patymdn, tulgarita, liduvina, JoanS2506, Toscany80, GSora, BM Cullen, JoanS2506, Bree-Tanner-Bears, carmen-cielo, Ross, Roxy Sanchez, UserName82, Wawis Cullen, Jocelyn907, Deathxrevenge, Iagie, kaja0507, Cristina Grey, Marie Sellory y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	13. Epílogo: Swan Song (El canto del cisne)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de dryler, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Epílogo - El Canto del Cisne (Swan Song)**

 _TheCongregation(punto)net_

Ethan Church: Realidad versus ficción

Sé que hay algunas personas por ahí que han tomado el anuncio de la muerte de Ethan Church y la reciente publicación de su biografía como prueba de que era en realidad una persona individual, pero encuentro que estos eventos cementan mi creencia en todo lo contrario.

En primer lugar, el anuncio no tenía _ninguna información,_ y por lo tanto no prueba nada. La declaración hecha a través de sus editores decía que había muerto, pero no cómo, dónde o incluso cuándo. Es completamente imposible comprobar el suceso, debido a que no contiene ningún hecho. Podría anunciar que le enseñé a un mono a hablar inglés, pero eso no hace que sea cierto. En lo que a mí respecta, fue sólo el fin oficial de la saga de Ethan Church.

En segundo lugar, Isabella Swan, la biógrafa del infame autor solitario no es una escritora. Si hubiera pasado los últimos setenta y pico de años guardando con éxito toda información remotamente personal acerca de mí mismo del público y luego decido narrarle mi biografía a alguien, me gustaría contratar a un biógrafo o algún tipo de escritor, por lo menos un periodista. El hecho de que una traductora sin experiencia en la escritura fuera elegida me dice que ella tiene alguna otra conexión con la entidad conocida como Ethan Church.

Y ahora, en el momento en que la mayoría de los autores estarían haciendo prensa para su libro mejor vendido, ella no aparece por ningún lado. Entiendo que renunciara a su trabajo, yo también lo habría hecho, pero ella ha desaparecido por completo. De acuerdo con un artículo que leí a principios de esta semana, incluso su madre no sabe dónde está, sólo que se despidió antes de irse. Parece que a alguien le gusta mantenerse fuera de la atención... Qué familiar suena eso.

Creo que he dejado bastante clara en los últimos años mi opinión en lo que respecta a Ethan Church. He explicado en detalle mis razones para creer que Ethan Church es un nombre usado por una sucesión de diferentes autores, y les evitaré tener que leer todo eso aquí de nuevo. En lo que a mí respecta, nunca ha habido mucha indicación sobre quiénes son los autores, pero creo que podríamos tener frente a nosotros un nombre, Isabella Swan.

La última en la línea de los autores de Ethan Church que sería responsable de concluir la franquicia, y quién mejor para escribir la biografía con ese fin que la última de ellos. Elimina la necesidad de traer a un extraño, les da un control completo, y es una oportunidad única para que pongan su nombre real en algo relacionado con Ethan Church. Esto explicaría por qué Isabella Swan, traductora de la casa de los editores de las novelas de Ethan Church, fue elegida para escribir la biografía. Creo que también tiene sentido que Isabella Swan no esté trabajando como un autor bajo su propio nombre; después de todo, no se pueden comparar los últimos libros de Ethan Church con su propio estilo de escritura de ficción si no hay ejemplos a la vista, y creo que es bastante claro que el no dejar evidencia es el modus operandi de esta operación.

 _Responder a "Ethan Church: realidad versus ficción":_

Tal vez no dieron a conocer la información sobre su muerte porque no querían que la gente lo rastreara. Es evidente que el hombre apreciaba su anonimato. ¿Por qué dejarían de proteger su privacidad ahora?

 _Responder a "Ethan Church: realidad versus ficción":_

Siempre he sido muy escéptico con las teorías que giran alrededor de Ethan Church, pero tengo que decir que el hecho de que su biografía no tenía ningún nombre fue un poco más que extraño. La única vez que "Ethan Church" apareció impreso fue en el título. Por lo menos, evitaron usarlo porque no es su verdadero nombre, pero el tema de un seudónimo no se abordó. ¿Dónde está la explicación para eso?

 _Responder a "Ethan Church: realidad versus ficción":_

Estoy de acuerdo con casi todo, pero me sorprende que no hablen sobre el contenido de la biografía, específicamente la conexión entre los elementos de su biografía y puntos de la trama y los temas de sus novelas. Si Ethan Church fue un nombre utilizado por más de una persona, ¿entonces era la biografía una amalgama de sus vidas? ¿Se inspiraron las novelas en gran parte por sus experiencias o son estas conexiones una inclinación a la naturaleza ficticia del libro?

 _Responder a "Ethan Church: realidad versus ficción":_

Si Swan trabajó con sus editores, pudo haber conocido allí a EC y ser persuadida por sus ideas sobre la privacidad, o si es verdad que ha habido más de un autor, entonces el último de ellos podría haberla encontrado allí, y ellos se escaparon juntos. Dado que sabemos casi nada a ciencia cierta, creo que es imposible para nosotros concretar definitivamente el número de posibilidades de lo que podría haber sucedido.

 _Responder a "Ethan Church: realidad versus ficción":_

Amigo, has pensado demasiado sobre esto.

 _Responder a "Ethan Church: realidad versus ficción":_

¿Han leído la nueva reseña sobre el último libro pronto-a-ser publicado de Church? Parece que va a ser una significativa desviación de sus otros libros. Tal vez esa es una indicación de que Isabella ha iniciado y terminado su carrera con EC en su último libro.

No voy a citar todo el asunto, pero siento que esta sección es particularmente significativa:

" _Aunque estilísticamente consistente, describiría la última novela de Ethan Church,_ El Canto del Cisne, _como esperanzador, mientras que sus otros libros son nada menos que desgarradores. Esta historia hermosa y conmovedora acerca de la conclusión de una vida problemática lleva un mensaje que sorprenderá a la mayoría, si no todos, los fans de Church: la muerte no es el final, sino un nuevo comienzo"._

* * *

 **Y bueno, eso fue todo. Ahora sí nos despedimos de esta historia :(**

 **Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le dieron, por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Roxy Sanchez, Bells Lopez,** **JeiRaawr** , **kaja0507, florcitacullen1, soledadcullen, Dess Cullen, freedom2604, Iagie, Marie Sellory, Deathxrevenge, bbluelilas, Jocelyn907, patymdn, tulgarita, Rosy Canul, Wawis Cullen, JoanS2506, BM Cullen, GSora, Toscany80, Bree-Tanner-Bears, carmen-cielo, UserName82, Mss Brightside y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia.**

 **Sarai.**


End file.
